Angie
by Gohaun
Summary: Continuance from "Forbidden Love". Angie continues to face her life as the new slayer. With Buffy's granddaughter by her side what could possible go wrong? Read and find out!
1. Life goes on

Life Goes On

"Angie," Thomas knocked on the door. "Meg is here to see you."

"Okay." Angie got off the bed and unlocked the door, letting her friend in, but not acknowledging her new Watcher.

"You've got to come out of this room sooner or later you know," Meg said.

"Who says?" Angie asked locking the door again.

"Every one does. Even my grandma said that you've got no reason to pout. She had to kill her first love," Meg said.

"Who, Angel?" Angie asked.

"How'd you know that?" Meg asked walking over to the bed and sitting down.

Angie walked over to her desk and held up a book. "Giles' Watcher journal; I've not just been moping around you know. I've been reading about the other Slayers and their opponents." She sat down in her desk chair.

"I brought your homework," Meg said placing some papers on the bed.

"Thanks."

"Your teachers are starting to suspect something; you _have_ been in here for a week. And if you don't start acting normal and come to school again, they're going to start asking questions."

"I know, I'm planning on coming back tomorrow. Even Spike is starting to complain about my no patrol state."

"He's doing your job; he has a right to complain."

"If I complain I'm told to shut up."

"Well, it's not Spike's job to kill the vamps around here, it's yours."

"I never asked him to do it."

"Yes, but he's also saved a couple lives, and you a couple more Slayings."

"I know that. And I thanked him already. I guess I'll have to repay him somehow." She looked at the clock. "It's 4:30 so the sun should be going down soon. I'll go over to his crypt and see what I can do to repay him."

"That would be good. Now what about Thomas?" Meg asked.

"What about him?" Angie asked angrily.

"You've got to get used to him. It's not his fault that Zacharius had to leave. And he's really a nice guy. You should lighten up on him."

"I know it's not his fault. I just don't want to have to get used to him. I want Zacharius to come back." Angie looked down at her hands, a saddened look on her face.

"I know that. But you can have a good friendly relationship with Thomas too. Just give him a chance, that's all I'm asking."

"Fine."

"Great. Well I've got to go. Come get me before you go on patrol okay."

"Actually, I'd like to do patrol alone tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"All right, see you then." The two girls got up and both exited the room. "I'll call you later tonight after I talk to Spike okay."

"Okay, I'll see you later Angie," Meg said walking out of the house.

"Thomas," Angie called.

"Yes?" Thomas answered from the kitchen. Thomas was an average height man, kind of scrawny for a Watcher, Angie thought, and he had brown eyes and hair. He too had an English accent, but it was much lighter than Zacharius' had ever been.

"I'm going out to see Spike, I'll be back in a little while," Angie told the man.

"Won't he be asleep?" Thomas asked.

"Probably not, he doesn't sleep too much." She walked to the front door. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Don't be late for dinner okay," Thomas called.

"I won't don't worry," Angie said walking out the door.

Once at Spikes crypt she knocked on the door, but not hearing anything she walked in. "Spike?" She called.

"In here love," Spike's voice answered.

Angie followed his voice, and saw that he was still in bed. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but its okay," Spike said sitting up.

"I can go and come back later if you want me to," Angie said.

"No it's alright, come on in," Spike answered. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well nothing, actually, I was wondering what I could do for you," Angie said. "I wanted to thank you for taking over for me, even though I didn't ask you to. And I didn't just want to say it; I wanted to do something for you."

"Well you can start by handing me my pants." He pointed to the pants that hung on the back of the couch.

Angie picked up the pants and walked over to Spike. "Here."

"Thanks love," Spike said.

"No prob." She turned around and walked over to the couch, while Spike put his pants on.

"So you want to do something for me eh?" Spike said standing up and walking over to her.

"Yeah, I just thought that I should repay you somehow."

"And what are you willing to do for me?"

"Pretty much anything I guess."

Spike looked at her for a minute then said. "I'll get back to you on that okay love. Till then you owe me."

"Right." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again Spike."

"No prob," he said.

"Well, I guess I'll get going. I'm sorry to have woken you," she said with a smile and she started walking off, but then she stopped and she began to shake. Realizing that her love had said that to her once.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked.

Angie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Uh, yeah, sure, I'm fine."

Spike heard the quiver in her voice. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Angie turned around and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "No," she said quietly.

"Now love, what's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Oh Spike," Angie sobbed throwing herself into the arms of the vampire in front of her. "It hurts, it hurts so much."

"I know it does," he said moving over to the couch and sitting down on it, Angie still in his arms.

Angie sobbed in his arms. "I just don't understand."

"No one does love, that's just the way it goes."

"But, Spike, why does it have to be like this?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. The girl continued to cry. "Now look love, do me that favor and stop cryin'."

Angie pulled away from Spikes cold body. "No, I'll do it for free, I still owe you." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Spike stood up. "You going on patrol by yourself tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come with you. Someone as unstable as you shouldn't be out on her own."

"Thanks." Angie stood. "I'll come get you before I go okay?"

"Right."

"See you later Spike."

"Later."

Angie smiled and walked out of his crypt. "Now I know why Buffy liked him so much."

When she got home Thomas already had dinner on the table.

"I'm back," she said.

"Just in time," Thomas answered. "I was about to eat without you."

"Well, I'm glad you waited," the Slayer answered. "Smells good."

"Thanks," Thomas said sitting down.

Angie sat down as well. "Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I know it's not your fault."

"Don't worry about it. I know that it's been hard for you. Just eat, then go on patrol. And with your permission I'd like to start some training tomorrow."

Angie smiled. "That would be great."

After Angie finished her dinner she washed up and headed out for patrol. But not before getting Spike like she promised she would. But while on patrol, Angie and Spike found that there was a new vampire boss in town. Only this time it appeared to be a little child that ran the business.

Angie looked at the child amused as he ordered a much older looking one to attack her. Angie dodged his attack and fought this vampire, but she dusted him quickly.

"You're quite good," the vampire child said. "But you'll not defeat me, I'm much more difficult that you would ever expect."

"Who are you?" Spike inquired, also amused that this little blonde haired, blue eyed boy was ordering others around.

"I'll tell you, but only so you know who will kill you. The name's Maxamillion," the boy said proudly. "Max for short."

"You?" Spike questioned. "You're Max the murderer?" Spike snickered.

"You know who he is Spike?" The Slayer asked.

"Yeah, he's supposedly really strong and has killed a million people or more, but there's no way it's this little punk," Spike explained, trying not to laugh.

"I am who I say I am," Max yelled in rage. "You'll see Spike; you'll regret ever saying that."

"We'll see who regrets it," Angie jumped in. "Now come on, and show me just how strong you really are."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really should speak nicer to your elders," Max said letting his true form emerge. "I've never tasted the blood of a Slayer before. But I've heard it's the most delectable blood on the face of the planet."

"Well it's too bad that you'll never find out huh?" Angie said as she lunged toward Max.

"That's what you think," Max said as he counter attacked the Slayer.

Angie round housed the boy, but he ducked and missed it by far, then he grabbed her leg and tripped her to the ground. And as she lay there Max began laughing.

"Looks like you loose this round Slayer." Then he turned around and walked away, "Till next time."

"This isn't over, you only won because you're short," Angie yelled. She got to her feet and dusted off. "How humiliating."

"Don't worry, love," Spike said. "He's just lucky he's that short."

"How old is that boy?" Angie asked.

"I've heard that he's 800, and I've also heard that he's 100, so I don't know."

"He's only 100 years old?" Angie looked at Spike, who nodded, "Then why is he so strong? Jarred was older than him, and he's wasn't nearly that strong."

"You only think that because you found his weakness _and_ were able to kill him. All you've got to do with this guy is find his weakness, and do the same."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, let's keep going. The night is still young and there are plenty more vamps to dust."

Spike smiled at her. "Lead the way Slayer."

Angie began walking then she stopped and looked at the vampire beside her. "Spike, do you ever think that I can get over Zacharius?"

"You'll never fully forget the way you feel about him. But over time you'll be able to go on with your life," Spike assured her.

"I hope you're right," Angie said as she began walking once again.

"I am," Spike said following the girl.

The rest of the night was a generally quiet one. They dusted a gang of ten vampires, who put up little fight, but other than that, it was quiet. Angie and Spike spoke as they walked, about Buffy, and Zacharius, and other things. Spike's past life, and what he'd wanted to do and things like that.

"So what are your plans for the future?" Spike asked Angie.

"Well, I had hoped to marry Zacharius, and raise kids with him." She sighed. "But now that that's been shattered, I don't have a plan. Being a Slayer, there's not much use in planning ahead. Every time I go out on patrol I think, 'hey, tonight could be my last night in this life.' You know, 'what if I meet someone that I can't defeat, what if I get distracted, or one of my close friends get killed?' I wonder about these things every night.

"Zacharius used to tell me that I needed to make more friends. But I was always so afraid that if I got one, something terrible would happen to them, and just because I was the Slayer. I didn't want them to get hurt, and I didn't want my heart to be torn out. But I guess both of those failed. My one true friend was taken away from me, thus causing anguish to both of our lives. I don't want that to happen again."

Spike placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. "Friends are the one thing that you can't do without. Besides, you've got that Meg chick." He turned her around. "And you've got me too."

Angie smiled at the bleach blonde. "Thanks Spike, that means a lot to me."

"Yeah well, don't count on me too much," he said. "What do you say we go to the Bronze and get a soda or something?"

"Sounds great," Angie agreed.

Once at the Bronze the two got a soda and sat down at one of the small tables.

"I don't know how you do it Spike," Angie finally said.

"What?" He asked sipping at his soda.

"Go through life without ever wanting to give up and quit." She shook her head. "You've lived, what? Three lifetimes or more, and yet you're still here, standing strong, and you never want to give up. I just don't know how you can stay that strong. I've only lived eighteen years, and I feel like giving up."

"You get used to it love. And believe me, I've wanted to give up at times," Spike confided.

"And yet you're still here."

"And so are you."

At this remark Angie looked into the eyes of the vampire in front of her. "You're eyes are so beautiful," she pointed out. Then she stood up and took the man's hand, "Come dance with me, Spike."

"I don't dance." Spike protested.

"Then you'll learn." The two walked out to the dance floor, but as they got there, a slow song began to play. "Don't tell me you don't know how to dance to this."

"This is something I _can_ do." Spike took her left hand into his right, and put his other hand on her hip. "I was raised by a good mother, despite the monster I've become."

"You're not a monster," Angie whispered as she moved in closer and leaned her head on his chest. "In fact, you're one of the kindest people I've ever met."

Spike didn't say anything; he just continued to dance with the Slayer. And as he did, he remembered good times he'd had with Buffy. A smile slowly crossed his lips, and he leaned his head down on the top of Angie's.

When the song ended, the two went back to their table and finished their drinks.

The next day, Angie told Meg all about what had happened the night before.

"I just hope that Max doesn't do something during graduation," Meg said.

Angie looked at her friend with wide, fearful eyes. "I hadn't even thought about that."

"Unless you kill him in less than a month, you know you're gonna have to be prepared for the worst at graduation," Meg pointed out.

"Crap, there's enough going on as it is," Angie complained. "I know Max is going to plan something. I just have to figure out what it is before he does it."

"That's not that easy though," Meg reminded her friend. "I'll help you as much as I can. But Thomas and Spike are going to know more about this guy that I do."

"Spike has already told me everything he knows about the kid. But that's not much help. If I can just find out where he's staying."

"That's easier said than done."

"Tell me about it," she sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to visit some friends tonight."

Meg snickered, she knew exactly what her friend meant by that. And she had to admit that, even though it was scary at times, when Angie went to get information from other vampires and demons it was really funny. You definitely see the lighter side of them.

"I'll take you on patrol with me tonight if you want to come. You can help me rustle up some demon for info."

"Yay." Meg smiled, and Angie laughed. "What? It makes me fear them less when they cower before you."

"I know, it is kind of funny huh?"

"Kind of? That's an understatement."

"Very true," Angie said as the bell for last period rang. "I'll come get you before I go okay?"

"Alright, see you later."

Later that night as Meg and Angie walked into Jays Getaway, the latest demon bar, they noticed that it was a little more full tonight than it usually was; something better and worse for Angie. But she looked around and found a familiar face. Walking up to the bar the two girls sat down.

"Good afternoon Angie, what can I do for you?" The red headed bartender asked.

"I need some information," Angie answered, looking around her.

"About what?" Jay asked.

"There's a new vamp boss in town by the name of Max. Do you know anything about him?"

"Sorry, but I can't help you this time girlie," Jay said moving down the bar, and soon helping another customer.

Angie looked around, usually if someone in here knew something, she could tell by looking at their faces. And sure enough she spotted someone. She walked over to the table the demon was at and sat down.

"Hey babe, what's up?" The demon asked, eyeing her.

"I'm not you're babe," Angie stated. "I need some information, and you're gonna give it to me."

"Really," the demon laughed. "A scrawny little punk like you, huh?"

"You're new here aren't you?" Angie assumed.

"Yep, just got here yesterday."

"Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret." She leaned across the table, and the demon moved closer to her. "I'm the Slayer, so you'd better do what I say."

At this the demon laughed harder. "You're nothing but a little girl who wants to be the Slayer."

"You asked for it." Angie got up slowly, and walked over to the demon, grasping his neck she picked him up and threw him against the nearest wall, and pinned him there. "Now, are you going to give me what I want, or not?"

The demon shook. "Yeah sure, what do you want to know?"

"There's a new vampire boss in town by the name of Max, what do you know about him?"

"He's 120 years old, and has got a gang the size of this whole town."

"What is he doing here? What does he want?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me." Angie backhanded the demon.

"Look, I'm not lying; I'm not here to cause any trouble. I only know that stuff because he's been around for a while and is a legend among vampires."

"He's here to get his revenge," someone said from behind her.

Angie let the demon go and turned around to face a tall blonde vampire. "For what?"

"The death of his vampire parents," the vampire informed the Slayer.

"What?" Angie asked.

"Max was only six when he was sired by a couple who wanted to have a child," the vampire explained. "They taught the boy everything he knows. But when he was 16 his parents got into a confrontation with the Slayer, and they died protecting the boy. Ever since then he has trained, and sought to take away the life of a Slayer."

"So this boy has sought revenge for 104 years?" Angie asked.

"And each of those years he has grown stronger, building his army, preparing for a time that he could kill the Slayer, and avenge his parents' death." The vampire walked closer to the Slayer. "Now is that time, he is here with all of his army, ready to kill."

"The one that is going to kill is me." Angie looked at the vampire that still walked closer to her, and reaching into her pocket she placed her hand around a stake. "Tell me vamp. What's your name?"

"Derrick," he answered. He stopped right in front of the Slayer. "Now what's my reward for giving you that information?"

"A nice peaceful sleep," she said thrusting the stake into his heart.

"You Bi..," he started but soon exploded into dust.

"I know a follower of Max when I see one," she said to the pile of dust as she brushed some off her clothes. "C'mon Meg, I've got what I wanted."

"Okay." Meg hopped off the chair and headed toward the Slayer just as a group of vampires stood up and walked over to her.

"You just killed our buddy," one vampire said.

"Oh, so you're followers of Max too aren't you?" Angie asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Another vampire asked.

"Nothing' really, just that I'm going to have to kill you now," Angie said.

"Bring it on Slayer," the first vampire said.

"With pleasure," Angie said round-housing the first vampire, and punching another.

The first vampire flew across the room when he was hit but soon he came back and punched at the girl, who dodged it and embedded her stake into his heart. And as he exploded Angie kicked two more vampires and staked another.

Soon, all the vamps were dusted, and there were tables knocked over.

"Sorry for the mess Jay," Angie said picking up one of the tables and its chairs. "C'mon Meg, let's get out of here."

"Um, Angie, I can't," Meg answered.

Angie was exasperated. "Well why not?" She asked agitated as she turned around. And there she saw her friend surrounded by another gang of vampires. "Where did you come from?"

"You've really asked for it now Slayer," a short red headed vampire said.

"Let me guess, you're more followers of Max," Angie said even more agitated than before.

"Ding, ding, ding," the vampire said. "You're correct. Tell her what her prize is Chuck."

"A one way ticket to hell," Chuck, the tallest and buffest of the vampires said.

"Well, I don't think I want that prize; you can have it," Angie said kicking the vampire who had started advancing on her.

The vampire only stumbled a little and soon came on her full force. Seeing that he wasn't going to fall easy, Angie ran out of the building into the night, where she could have more space to fight. And, as she expected, the whole gang of vamps followed her, Meg still in between them. And at once Chuck attacked her and the two fought.

Max sat in his throne thinking. "This Slayer is unlike any other I've seen before."

"What do you mean, Max?" A woman vampire with long wavy blond hair asked.

"All the other Slayers had passion for what they were doing. But this one, she seems empty, like she doesn't really care," Max answered.

"She's empty inside?" The girl asked.

"Yes, that's what it seems." Max thought for another moment. "If we could find what has made her so bitter and empty inside then we can find her weakness."

"That's brilliant. But how do you plan to do it?"

"I don't plan to do it at all Charlotte; I'll have someone else do it for me."

"But who?"

"Someone who is good at acting."

Angie dusted her hands off and took a deep breath. "Okay, now let's go."

Meg nodded and ran to the side of her friend. "Thank you."

"That's my job," Angie said casually as she started walking off.

"You really do hate this job don't you?" Meg asked walking beside her friend.

"I used to not mind it. But yes, I hate it now," Angie answered. "But don't all Slayers hate their jobs?"

"Not really." Meg stopped her friend and faced her. "My grandma only disliked it sometimes. She never hated it; even after she died and came back she never hated what she did."

"Well, I don't know how she did it," Angie said.

"Why do you hate this so much?"

"Because I have nothing to fight for."

"What about me?"

"I'll fight for you, but that isn't enough. I don't have what it takes."

"That's not true." Meg looked into Angie's eyes. "You hate this job so much because it's the thing that took Zacharius away from you."

Angie looked away from the girl in front of her. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does, Zacharius wouldn't want you to be this way. This job is what got you two together in the first place."

"I would've rather never met him, then to have fallen in love with him and then lost him."

"Do you really believe that? If he hadn't come into your life you would've been in that orphanage for five more years."

Angie began walking but then stopped. "That place was my home."

"So what, just because Zacharius isn't here anymore, you're just going to give up? He changed your whole life."

"I wish he hadn't."

"You can't mean that."

"Look, I do my job, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You need to get over it."

"No, I don't."

"Angie, if you keep going on like this everything is going to turn out worse than they already are."

"Things _are_ as bad as they can get."

"That's not true. If Max finds out that Zacharius is your weakness you can be assured that he's going to use it against you."

"I'm going to fight, and over time, just as long as he stays away, I'll get over him. But now I just have to go on fighting, regardless of whether I want to or not."

"You need to get more friends, then you'll have a reason to fight. You need to get a gang like my grandmother had."

"Buffy was lucky. She didn't fall in love with her Watcher, and she had a loving family that consisted of more that just a Watcher. She had support all her life. I didn't. I don't need that kind of support. I support others, they don't support me."

"You need support as much as anyone else in the world."

"No I don't. What I need is to slay demons and make sure the world survives."

"Fine, think whatever you want. Just always know that I'm here for you; your own little sidekick."

Angie laughed. "Some sidekick; you're always getting into trouble. You don't even slay vamps when you're with me half the time."

"That's true, I'm just afraid that I'm going to get in the way."

"Well when you're being attacked it's good to start fighting. You're just really useless sometimes."

Meg was hurt. "You know, you _were_ a really sweet person before Zacharius was taken away, now you're a mean, stubborn brat who only cares about herself." Meg turned and stormed off.

Angie just stood and watched her friend walk away. Then she shook her head and continued her patrol. That night she got into three more fights with groups of vampires, almost all of which belonged to Max.

"Zach," Max called out.

"Yes sir?" A young looking vampire asked as he walked out onto the floor and knelled before the "boy".

"Have you ever had an encounter with the Slayer before?" Max inquired.

"No sir, never," Zach answered.

"Wonderful. It is now your duty to find out what the Slayers weakness is. You will find her tomorrow night and give her the impression that you are good. You must never attack a human when she is around. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful. Now go and get your fill of blood tonight. Just make sure you stay away from the Slayer."

"Yes sir."

Angie slammed the door, very aggravated.

"Angie?" Thomas asked poking his head into the living room.

"Hi," she said angrily.

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing." Angie plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"That's not a 'nothing' sigh," Thomas said walking into the living room and sitting beside her. "So what happened?"

"Meg and I got into a fight," Angie explained.

"About what?"

"She said that ever since Zacharius left that I've been a mean selfish brat that doesn't care about anything."

"Oh I see."

"Do you think I've been acting that way?"

"Well I can't really say. I never knew you before he left. But I know that you're having a hard time with all this. It's going to take some time to get this all done with."

"I don't want to loose her, but I don't want her to keep pushing me to forget about Zacharius so much. She wants me to get new friends, but I don't want any more friends. I don't need to put anyone else in danger because of me."

"You're just going through a hard time, and she'll get over it. And you'll get over Zacharius. He loved you very much, and I know that he'd want you to keep fighting."

"I know, it's just really hard sometimes. I just want him here. I want him to tell me that he loves me; to hold me close, and to kiss my lips, and to cuddle with me when we're watching TV. That's all I want. But that's too much to ask." Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Don't start crying, Zacharius wouldn't want you to cry."

Angie wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. I just miss him so very much."

"That's understandable." He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "But I can see why he fell in love with you. You're a very beautiful girl."

Angie blushed. "You really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Thanks Thomas."

The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, but then Thomas quickly jerked away. Clearing his throat he stood up. "Well, it's late so you'd better get to bed."

"I'm sorry," Angie said quietly.

"For what?" Thomas asked looking at her quizzically.

"For what just happened," she replied.

"Don't worry about it, just go to bed okay." Thomas smiled and walked up the stairs.

"I truly am useless," Angie said to herself. "If Thomas falls in love with me too I'll never have a Watcher again. I'll have fought for nothing." She sat there and soon she lay down and fell asleep.

"I love Fridays!" Angie exclaimed the next morning.

"Only three more weeks to go?" Thomas asked.

"Sure is." Angie was excited. "And graduation is nigh."

"That's right," Thomas recalled.

"I can't wait." Angie looked at the clock. "Well, I'll see you after school okay." And she bounded out of the kitchen to the out side.

Thomas smiled, at least she was in a better mood today.

Once at school Angie found Meg immediately and they worked things out.

Meg smiled. "I'm really glad we worked things out. It would be a big bummer to be fighting with you during graduation."

"Yeah I know." Angie smiled as the bell rang. "See you later."

"Bye Ang," Meg said walking away.

Later that night while on patrol Angie ran into three more gangs of Max's. Each of them fought hard, but eventually every one was dusted. But as she traveled to the Bronze she saw two vamps fighting each other. And as she watched she saw one vamp dust the other and then sigh. As he turned Angie put up a defense but the boy didn't attack her.

"I have no intention to attack you Slayer if that's what you're thinking," the vampire said.

"How do I know that?" Angie said still holding her position.

"I haven't killed a person in about 100 years, I don't think I'll start now," the vampire lied.

"Great, another soul filled vamp," Angie said exasperated.

"I'm Zach," the vampire said moving toward her and offering his hand.

Angie gasped at the sound of his name, but then she took his hand into hers and said, "I'm Angie."

"So you're the Chosen One eh?" He looked her over. "Not bad."

"Watch it buddy, good or not I can still dust your butt," Angie said defensively.

"Woah," Zach flung his hands into the air. "I'm not meaning anything. So Slayer what do you say we team up for a while, just until you defeat this Max guy."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I've had a bone to pick with this guy for a long time, and I figure that if I team up with you I'm bound to win."

"You sure have a positive attitude."

"Well you're the strongest chick in the world. I think I have pretty good chances."

Angie looked into the blondes, blue eyes, then said, "Alright but if you so much as tick me off a little, you're dust."

"Great." Zach bowed. "I owe you one Slayer,"

"Don't get too happy. We could still loose."

"Naw. He's still only a child."

"There's more to him than meet's the eye," Angie said, but then added. "I'm just not quite sure what it is yet."

Zach chuckled. "Well, what do you say me go get a drink at the Bronze to celebrate our new alliance."

"Sure why not," Angie agreed. And the two walked off.

And from then on the two patrolled every night together, talking about a lot of things.

Soon Graduation rolled around, and, to Angie's, Meg's, and Thomas' surprise, Max didn't do a thing.

"This is way too weird," Angie said after the ceremony. "He should've done something by now."

"Maybe he's not going to do anything. Because you expect him too," Meg suggested.

"Perhaps." Angie considered the possibility, but she still didn't like it. "I just don't know. This is the perfect opportunity to strike, so why doesn't he do it."

"Because you want him too," a voice said from behind her.

Angie turned around to see Zach standing there. "Oh, hey Zach."

"Hey, congrats," he said hugging her.

"Thanks," she said. "So are you sure he's not going to attack tonight?"

"Pretty sure," Zach assured her. "I heard some of his followers complaining about it earlier, so I don't think they're coming."

"That's a relief," Angie sighed.

"No kidding," Meg agreed.

"I'll be right back," Thomas said walking away.

"Okay." Angie smiled at her Watcher. "So I guess I still have to go on patrol tonight. They're still going to be hungry, regardless of whether they come here or not."

"Yep that's for sure," Meg said. "Are you going to come to the party afterward though?"

"Yeah, I've just got to go out and make sure all is as well as it can be," Angie said. "I'll finish as quickly as I can."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Angie heard Thomas say.

There was no reply, but Angie knew that he wasn't talking to himself.

"I wonder who Thomas is talking to," Angie pondered out loud.

"Angie," a familiar voice spoke behind her. Angie froze. That voice was one she knew all too well. She looked at Meg who also had a surprised look on her face, and she knew immediately that she was correct.

"Zacharius?" she asked, still facing away from the man.

"Yes Angie, it's me," Zacharius' strongly accented voice answered.

Angie's eyes filled with tears but she quickly blinked them back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you graduate," he answered. "Are you going to turn and face me? Or do I have to stare at the back of your head all night?"

Angie slowly turned and looked into the face of the man she loved. "I can't believe you're actually here. I can't believe the council allowed you to come here."

"Well quite technically, according to the law, I am your father," Zacharius said. "And I have the right to come see you graduate. That's one thing the council can't take away from me."

Angie tried to fight back her tears but they soon got the best of her, and she flung her arms around the man in front of her and sobbed into his chest. "I've missed you so much. You have no idea what I've been through."

"Hush," Zacharius said quietly, as he pushed her body away from his. "There's no reason to be crying."

Angie nodded. "You're right." She wiped her eyes

"Hello Meg," Zacharius acknowledged the girl for the first time that night.

"Hey Zacharius," Meg said. "Angie I've got to go. Don't be too late okay."

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight." Angie smiled at her friend.

"Okay." Meg smiled at Angie but then scowled at Zacharius. Then she walked off.

"Hey Ang. are we going to patrol tonight or what?" Zach now spoke for the first time since the old Watcher showed up.

"Uh, yeah, just give me a sec," Angie replied.

"Who's this?" Zacharius asked.

"This is a friend of mine. His name is Zach. Zach this is my old Watcher and guardian Zacharius," Angie introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Zacharius said gripping the boy's hand.

"Same here," Zach replied. "Angie I'll wait for you outside okay?"

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec," Angie said. She turned to her Watcher. "I'm going to go on patrol then I'm going to the Graduation party okay," she told Thomas.

"Okay, but don't do anything you shouldn't," Thomas said.

"Don't worry Thomas." Angie smiled at him. She turned to walk away, but then she faced Zacharius, "It was nice to see you again." She forced a smile.

"You too," Zacharius said smiling at the girl and hiding his desire to kiss her.

"See you later Tom," Angie said walking off.

"She's still extraordinary," Zacharius said.

"You shouldn't have come back," Thomas admitted. "She's been having such a hard time cooping with you leaving that it's been hell for her and those around her. Zach is the first new friend she's gotten."

"He's a vampire isn't he?" Zacharius asked.

"Yes, but he has a soul. Or so he says. But Angie likes him, and I know she can take care of herself if he ever does anything," Thomas explained. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"At the hotel just down the street." Zacharius motioned his head in the direction.

"Well, I'll give you a ride."

"Sounds great."

That night was a quiet one. A little too quiet it seemed to Angie. But she wasn't going to complain. She was enjoying the nice cool air. After being in the filled auditorium, this was great.

"Who was that guy?" Zach asked.

"He's technically my father. But he's also an ex-lover, Watcher and friend," Angie explained.

"You loved him?" Zach asked.

"I still love him," Angie confided. "He was the one good thing in my life. But he was torn away from me when the council found out we were lovers."

"Why'd they do that?"

"I don't know. But I know that my world shattered when they took him away. Seeing him again is wonderful and awful at the same time." She stopped and looked at the stars. "I don't know what I would do with out him. If he were ever to be hurt, I would just die.

"But I've been getting over him." She smiled at the vampire next to her. "I guess things are a little better now that he's gone. But I really do miss him a lot from time to time."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, but oh well." She looked around her. "Well there's not been too much action tonight so I guess we can go our separate ways now."

"Okay." Zach turned and started walking away.

"Hey Zach," Angie called.

"What?"

"Thanks for listening to me tonight."

"No prob. Anytime."

As Angie slowly walked to the designated area for the party she passed the hotel Zacharius was staying in.

"Angie!" Zacharius called from his balcony. The Slayer stopped and looked around. "Up here."

Angie looked up. "Oh, hey Zacharius."

"Hey stay there, I want to talk to you for a moment."

"Okay." Angie waited a few seconds and soon Zacharius stood in front of her. "So what did you..?" She began to talk but Zacharius had grabbed her and kissed her. Her once tense body loosened up and she felt herself almost fall into the man's arms. Her eyes closed and she cherished the kiss. But then realizing that this was wrong she pushed herself unwillingly away from the man she loved.

"What's wrong?" Zacharius asked.

"We can't do this," Angie said. "Although I want it with every inch of my heart and soul we can't do this."

Zacharius knew she was right and he let her body go. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She turned to walk away but then stopped for a moment, quietly thinking to herself, then quickly turned back to her love and kissed him passionately again, giving into her desires.

But soon Zacharius' hands cupped her face and pushed her away from him. "No," he said. "We mustn't do this."

"Please," Angie begged. "Just once more, once more."

"I fear that once more will lead to more than we want it to."

"Then let it. Please oh God, let it."

"No, Angie, we mustn't give into our desires."

"Make love to me." Angie pressed her lips against his neck and whispered. "Like you did before. Touch me, like you did before. Make me happy, make love to me."

Zacharius felt himself go hard, he wanted to give in more than anything in the world, but he knew that he couldn't. "Angie, no."

Angie kissed his lips again. "Don't tell me that you don't want to."

"I do want to," Zacharius admitted. "But we can't, we can't. It was wrong the first time. You were still just a child."

"But I'm a woman now," Angie chided the man. "Make love to me." She pressed her delicate body against his.

"No," Zacharius said sternly. "We can't Angie. Please stop."

Hearing the grief in her lover's voice Angie backed away, now realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry," she said as tears filled her eyes. And as one rolled down her cheek she turned and ran away.

"Angie wait," Zacharius called after her. But it was too late; she had already disappeared into the dark night.

Tears streamed down the Slayers face, as she ran into the nearby park. Stopping by a tree she slid down and sobbed.

"You know you really shouldn't let your guard down this late at night," Zach's voice said beside her.

"I thought you left," Angie said into her knees.

"I saw you with Zacharius and thought it best to stick around for a while," Zach explained.

"You saw us?" Angie asked looking up at the vampire with a tear-streaked face.

"Yeah, but don't worry I won't tell anyone." He held out his hand. "You really should stay away from him," he scolded.

"I know, I just can't help it," Angie said taking Zach's hand and standing up. "I love him so much."

"Well he's just a guy, nothing to cry over," Zach said.

Angie smiled, but still another tear fell down her cheek. Zach looked at it and kissed it off her cheek.

"You've got a party to go to," he said quietly. "You'd better get going."

"Come with me," Angie offered. "I don't want to be there alone."

"But I'm not a part of your class," the vampire protested.

"So? There's going to be a lot of people there that aren't in our class. C'mon, it'll be fun." She made a pouty lip. "Please."

"Fine, just stop with the lip thing."

Angie smiled. "Okay," She took his hand into hers and began walking. "Let's go."

Zach didn't do anything to resist, he just let himself be dragged to the party.

Once at the building, the two walked in and immediately found Meg.

"I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to come," Meg said handing her friend a glass of punch.

"Thanks," Angie said taking the punch. "Not a lot of action."

"Then what took you so long?" Meg asked sipping her drink.

"Uh, just things," Angie said casually.

"Hey Zach, how ya doin'?" Meg asked the vampire who was looking around.

"Huh, oh, just great," he said_. Ahh, the smell of fresh human blood_, he thought_, it smells so good_. He wanted so badly to have a taste, he hadn't eaten at all that night. And now that he had been dragged here there was no way that he would be able to.

"Zach are you okay?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he half-lied. "I've just never been to a party like this before."

"Oh, well. You'll have fun," Angie said. "But I hope that you'll still dance with me."

"I'm not real good at it, but I'll do it," Zach warned. "I'll probably step on you."

"That's okay. It's not like it'll hurt."

"That's good."

Meg looked at the two for a moment and sighed, _those two would make a good couple. But then again, I guess it probably wouldn't be wise_.

Angie looked at her friend. "Hey Meg are you going to come dance?"

"Uh, yeah," Meg replied.

The three walked out to the dance floor and began to dance. And soon a slow song began to play.

Zach began to slowly walk away, but Angie grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I was just leaving the floor," he answered.

"No you're not." She pulled him close to her. "Dance with me."

He looked around for a minute as if wanting to find an escape, then finally agreed, "Okay, but I'm not very good at this."

"That's okay, I'm not very good at it either," Angie said.

As the two danced Angie noticed a necklace around Zach's neck. He'd always worn the thing. But somehow, it looked like it was still brand new. It was a black castle with three red jewels on the bottom and a green one on the very top. And the bottom held a long crystal.

"Your necklace is beautiful," Angie said with a smile.

"You think so?" Zach asked looking down at it.

"It looks like its new, but I know that you always wear it. It must be very special for you to care for it so," Angie pointed out.

"I got this when I was 20. Two nights before..." He looked around then leaned closer to her and whispered, "before I was sired."

"Oh, so it's special because it's the last thing you ever bought." Angie understood.

"Not only that, but I was with my girlfriend at the time. She actually bought it for me. She said it would be a late birthday gift."

"That's sweet. Do you miss her?"

"A little sometimes, but only when I think about my past. Which to be honest isn't very often. I focus on the present more."

"Yeah I can understand that. So what happened to her?"

"She died. I didn't have the heart to sire her myself, so I let her live a normal life, and she died later from a sickness."

"That's got to be rough."

"Not really, I know that she's better off where she is now. I loved her too much to take away her life."

"That's sweet."

Zach looked at the pendant, then at the Slayer in front of him. "Do you like it?"

"What?"

"The pendant."

"It's remarkable I must admit."

Zach pushed away from the girl and put his hands behind his neck. Unhooking the clasp he said, "I want you to have it."

"What? No I couldn't," Angie protested.

"C'mon, something to remember me by." He took it off and held it toward the Slayer. "May I?"

"Sure." Angie lifted her hair and Zach soon clasped it. "Oh Zach." She looked up at the vampire. "I don't know what to say."

"Just consider it a graduation gift," Zach said.

Angie slid her pointer finger down the side of the crystal. "Thank you." She looked up at the vampire and their eyes met.

"You have the most amazing eyes," the vampire said slowly as his lips moved closer to Angie's.

"Thanks." Angie whispered just before their lips met. His lips were cold, but Angie could feel the passion that came through them.

_She's so warm_, Zach thought as he kissed her, _and she tastes so good_.

The two parted and looked at each other. Swallowing Angie stepped back.

"Angie, there's something I need to tell you," Zach said.

"No, don't say anything. Please don't say anything." Angie backed away into the crowd.

"Good job vamp man," Meg said quietly beside him.

"What did I do?" He asked, clearly confused.

"The girl is still in love with Zacharius. You've just made things a little more complicated," Meg explained.

"I didn't mean to," Zach said, still confused.

"Oh well, don't worry about it. She'll get over it. But in the mean time, no more smoochies okay?" Meg warned.

"Okay." The vampire repeated.

At a nearby table, Angie sat looking at the necklace Zach had given her. _Did he actually just kiss me?_ She asked herself. _He did! And I liked it! But no, I can't, he's a vampire, and I'm the Slayer, this kind of thing always turns out bad. But if we don't do anything... no, we can't have this relationship. I wonder what he was going to tell me. Was he going to tell me that he loved me? I hope he wasn't. But then again, what else could he tell me?_

"Angie," Meg's voice brought Angie out of her thoughts.

"Hey," Angie said.

"You have a very confused vampire over there you know," Meg said looking at Zach who was leaning against the wall.

"I know. I just... I don't know what to do?"

"About what?"

"Him, and Zacharius."

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"Kissing a vampire?"

"Cold, but warm at the same time."

"Did you like it? Did you feel a spark?"

"I felt something."

"There you go then."

"What do you mean?"

"Go with Zach, and forget about Zacharius."

"That's easier said than done. I still love Zacharius."

"But you like Zach too, don't you?"

"He's a friend."

"Friends don't kiss like you two just did."

"He's a vampire."

"So?"

"I'm the Slayer. Hello? I'm supposed to kill vamps, not date them."

"My grandma did."

"Yeah and look where it got her."

"So? This is different."

"How?"

"He's not cursed is he?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then there you go." Meg took her friends hand into hers. "Just give it a chance. This could be something very good for the both of you."

"Yeah, but it could be very bad as well."

"Give it a chance. What's the worse that could happen?"

"He could kill me."

"Well, I don't think that's possible. Just give him a chance. Please, for me?"

"Fine. But if something happens, I blame everything on you." Angie stood up and walked over to Zach.

He stood straight. "Hey I'm sorry that I kissed you."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay." She stopped in front of him. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that."

"You didn't go very far," Zach pointed out, and the two laughed.

"Very true," Angie said. "But I still shouldn't have run off."

"It's okay." He moved closer to her. "Just promise me that you won't run away if I do it again."

"I promise." She said as her eyes closed and her warm lips once again met his cold ones. His hand came up and touched the side of her face as they kissed, and Angie had to admit that his cold skin felt good against her hot, sweaty skin.

"I love you," Zach said when they parted.

"Oh, Zach, I..," Angie started.

"I know that you don't love me yet, but I also know that you can grow to love me," Zach said.

"Yes I can." Angie took a deep breath.

Then the two walked back onto the dance floor and dance the rest of the night away.

Two months had now passed, and Angie became closer to Zach than she ever thought that she would in such a short time. The two continued to patrol nightly. And they often met during the day in dark places to spend time together.

"Zach," Max called out for the vampire.

"Yes my lord?" Zach asked kneeling before the boy.

"Have you found the weakness of the Slayer yet?" The vampire asked impatiently.

Zach hesitated, but finally answered. "Yes my lord I have."

"What is it?" Max asked obviously overjoyed. Zach didn't answer. "Well, what is it?"

Zach looked up at the boy in front of him with pleading eyes. "Sir, must we kill her?"

"What do you mean? Of course we must!" Max studied the vampire in front of him. "You have feelings for this girl?"

Zach hesitated once again, then answered, "Yes sir."

"You are her weakness then, are you not?"

"Yes sir."

"You will bring her to us."

"But.."

"Tonight. This will be the night that I have my revenge. If you do not do what you're told, I shall kill you, very, very, slowly. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, be on your way. The sun is down; you'll bring her here as soon as you can."

Zach stood up. "Yes sir." He turned and walked out of the building.

Angie pushed the vampire away from her. "We're not going to get a lot done if we keep this up you know?"

"I know," Zach said kissing the girl again.

"We have to go," Angie said, not really making an effort to get away.

"I love you Angie," Zach whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, but we really have to get going." She turned to walk away but Zach turned her to face him.

"Angie, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart," Zach said.

"I know that." Angie looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Zach lied. "I just don't want to loose you."

"You won't." Angie kissed him quickly. "C'mon now, we've got to go."

"That way," Zach said pointing to his left. "He went that way."

"Are you sure that you saw someone?" Angie asked. "I didn't see or hear a thing."

"I'm almost certain that I saw a couple of vamps run that way," Zach said heading in that direction. "C'mon, I know I saw them."

"You'd better not be fooling around," Angie said pursuing him. "Thomas would kill me if he knew we were screwing around."

"I swear I saw something. Now come on, they're going to get away." He broke into a run.

"You'd better be right," Angie said soon catching up to him and matching his every step.

"Here," he said stopping in front of a deserted building. "They're in here, I can smell blood."

"That doesn't mean that they're here," Angie pointed out.

"Yeah, but it means someone is." He stepped forward and slowly opened the door.

"Okay, lead the way." Angie flanked her love as they walked slowly into the pitch-dark building. "There's no light in here anywhere."

"Shh, if they hear us they'll run."

"I can't see a thing."

"It's okay, I can." He took her hand into his. "I'll lead you."

"Do you see anything?"

"No." Then he stopped.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, just thought I heard something."

"Don't do that then," she scolded him.

"Angie."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"What?!"

"This darkness is turning me on," he admitted.

"Zach!"

Zach flung the Slayer in front of him and began kissing her.

"This isn't the time, or the place," Angie breathed.

"I don't care." Angie began backing up, but Zach followed her. "I want you."

"Zach." She invited his kisses.

Zach continued to back her into a metal table he knew was behind her. He kissed her neck and felt him self-change.

Angie moaned when his tongue traced up her neck. "Zach, we can't."

"Hush," he told her as he contorted back to his human face. Angie hit the table, and Zach continued to kiss her, forcing her body onto the table.

As Angie's body slid onto the cold metal table, Zach's followed hers, as if they were glued together. Finally Angie's whole body was on the table, and Zach straddled her body.

"Zach, we..," Angie began to protest, but was cut of when Zach's lips covered hers. "I love you."

Almost as if what she had said was a cue, her arms and legs were grabbed and chained down to the table. Torches were lit, and as the room lit up Angie saw hundreds of vampires standing around.

"Zach what's going on?" She asked, looking up at the vampire on top of her petrified.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he tore himself away from her.

"Very good," Max's sharp voice said. "Very good indeed, Zach."

Zach fell to his knees as Max showed himself. "Thank you my lord."

"Zach, what's going on?" Angie asked as goose bumps covered her body. She struggled against her chains.

"I'm afraid you'll not be able to get out of those." Max acknowledged the girl on the table. "They're not normal chains."

Angie glared at the miniature vampire in front of her. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Max moved closer to the Slayer. "Your life." He now stood beside her. "Such a precious little thing." He turned to Zach. "Zach."

"Yes sir?" Zach asked looking at his master. Max beckoned him with a movement of his hand, and Zach approached.

"Are you hungry?" Max inquired.

Zach nodded, almost ashamed.

"Why don't you have a taste?" Max shoved Angie's head to the side, revealing her bare neck.

"Zach," Angie whispered as tears stung her eyes.

Zach's face transposed as he let his inner demon out, he growled and moved forward, but then stepped back again. "I can't."

"Don't tell me you don't want it." Max ran a finger up and then down the Slayers neck. "Fresh, warm, blood, from a Slayer." He pierced her neck with his fingernail and let a little blood seep out.

Angie cringed. But she didn't say, or do anything.

"Smell it," Max said. "Doesn't it smell wonderful? Don't you want to taste her?" Max licked the blood of Angie's neck with pleasure. "Delicious."

At this Zach stepped forward, placing his hand around Angie's chin he made her face him. He saw the tears that had escaped her eyes and he looked away. Then he looked back, leaned down, and kissed her. But she did not kiss him back. She lay there, numb, wishing she was dreaming, but knowing that she wasn't. That she would die at the hands, or rather fangs, of her loved one.

Zach once again pushed her head aside and he licked the little blood that seeped from the tiny wound. Max watched pleasurably as Zach straddled the girl's body and moved his fangs down to her neck.

"You'll never win," Angie said before Zach's fangs pierced her. "As soon as I die, another Slayer will be born. You'll never win." She gasped as her neck was pierced. Her tears flowed more freely now. "Why?" She asked. "I don't understand." She felt her body get weaker with every mouthful Zach extracted from her.

Well, that's all for now. What do you think? Please review.


	2. I'll never love again

I'll never love again

Spike walked into the crowded building. Seeing the Slayers body lying on the table he became enraged. Angie was no longer chained up. No longer a threat, Max had crossed her hands across her chest, and pushed her feet together.

"What did you do to her?" Spike yelled.

Max turned around. "Ah, Spike." Max smiled. "We only killed her." He smiled wider and walked over to Angie's body. Running his fingers down her cheek he said, "She's so much better when she's dead."

"They're here," Spike said to someone in the hall. Thomas and Meg walked in. "Were here to crash your party."

Max laughed. "Just try it, you'll find it much more difficult that you thought." He turned toward his minions. "Kill them."

The three were attacked and they all fought, dusting a few vampires here and there, but all in all they were being over powered.

"I think our rescue mission is a failure," Meg said dodging a vampire's fist.

"Just keep fighting," Thomas encouraged. Just then they heard a scream come from Charlotte. Everyone stopped and looked in her direction.

There they saw Angie leaning against the table with a stake embedded in Max's back.

"How did you?" Max managed, but soon he exploded into dust.

"Max!" Charlotte cried. "You killed him."

"Yeah and you're next if you don't get out of here," Angie said weakly. She tried to stand but failed, and she fell back into the table, trying with all her might to stay up.

"Run, Max has been killed," a vampire yelled. All the vampires panicked and began evacuating the building.

"Angie!" Meg exclaimed running to her friend and catching her just before she collapsed. "Thank God you're okay."

Angie looked at her friend, and very faintly called out her loves name. "Zach." Then she fainted.

Spike looked at the blood that flowed from the girl's neck. "You'd better get her to a hospital soon or she's going to die."

"She's been bitten by a vampire," Thomas noted as he walked up behind Spike.

Spike picked up the Slayer and held her close to his body. "Let's go before it's too late to help her." He turned and headed for the exit. The other two followed.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she should be fine," the nurse told the three in her southern accent. "So what happened?"

Thomas looked at the two with him then said. "She was bitten by a vampire."

The nurse laughed "I don't know how many people actually say that." She shook her head.

"You don't believe in them do you?" Spike asked.

"Honey, I ain't never seen one," she replied. "But whatever the case, she should be doin' better soon. You got her here just in time. Much longer and the little blood that she had left would have seeped out of the wounds in her neck."

"Can we go see her?" Meg spoke for the first time since they'd gotten to the hospital.

"You can, but she's sleepin'. And y'all had better not wake her neither," the nurse said.

"Thanks," Meg said walking into the room. She looked at her friend lying on the bed. Angie's face was extremely pale, as were her lips. "She looks as though she were dead." And Meg would've thought that she was, had it not been for the steady beeps of the heart monitor.

"She's endured a lot," Thomas said. "I don't expect she'll ever be the same again."

"It's a good thing Zach came to me," Spike said.

"But why didn't he just come get us?" Meg asked.

"I don't rightly know," Spike said.

"Perhaps he felt we wouldn't be able to help," Thomas offered.

"Well, whatever the case. I'm just glad that she's going to be okay," Meg said.

"Me too," Thomas agreed. "Well, we'd best be going. You've got to get home soon, and I've got some things to do around the house."

"Okay." Meg glanced at her friend, then left.

Zach sat on his bed at home, rocking his body back and forth. His body shook. "I can't believe I did that," he told himself. "She's never going to forgive you, even if you let her live."

"So you did do it?" Charlotte's voice rang through the little crypt. "You caused the death of our master."

"What?" Zach looked at the female in front of him.

"That's stupid bitch killed Max. With what little strength she had left, she embedded a stake into his heart," she explained. "Because of you, Max is dead."

"But I..," Zach began, but Charlotte interrupted.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I won't hear them. I'm going to kill you like your precious sweetheart killed Max." She lunged at the bed, but Zach dodged.

"I don't want to have to kill you, but I will," Zach said contorting his face.

"I'll be the one doing the killing here." She punched at the vampire in front of her, and contorted her face as well, growling she kicked at him and hit him in the stomach, sending him flying to the wall.

Zach quickly rebounded and punched her twice in the face, then he knocked her to the ground and pulled out a stake. "See you in hell," he said thrusting the stake into the woman's heart.

The next day Meg went straight to the hospital, and stayed beside Angie all day. Angie had more color in her face, and that comforted Meg a little, but she wouldn't be totally content until the Slayer awoke.

That night Zach joined her.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked pulling up a chair and sitting next to Meg.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest a while. The nurse said that she has enough blood, and that she's healing quickly, so she should be up and slaying in no time."

A look of relief came over his face. "Thank God."

"So how did you know that she was in trouble?" Meg inquired.

"I was with her when we were attacked, and once they got away with her, I figured I didn't have a chance unless I got some help," he lied.

"Well, I'm glad you did. If we'd gotten there any later she would've been dead," Meg told him.

"That's good." Zach looked at her. _She looks so peaceful. I'm glad she's okay. And I hope she'll forgive me._

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love her?"

"I do."

"Enough to give your life for her?"

Zach looked taken aback. "I'm not sure."

Just then Angie stirred. A moan came from her bed, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Meg?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Meg answered happily. "I've been so worried about you."

"I'll be fine," Angie assured her friend, with a smile.

"Angie?" Zach now spoke.

"Zach?" Angie recognized the voice and looked down at him.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I've been better," she said, her voice cheerful, despite the circumstances.

"Glad to hear it," he said smiling at her.

"Angie, I've got to go," Meg said. "Moms got things to do today, but I'll be back later okay?"

"Okay, tell your mom hi for me," Angie replied.

"Okay." She stood. "See you later."

"Bye."

Meg left, and Zach moved to the chair right in front of Angie. She looked away from him. And neither of them spoke for a while.

"I did it to save you," Zach finally said.

"What?" Angie asked, now looking at him.

"You asked me why, when I was..," his voice trailed away. "I knew that if I did it, then you'd have a chance to live."

"Did you ever really love me?" She asked.

"With all my heart."

"Then why did you lie to me? Why did you lead me into a trap?"

"I had to, or Max was going to..."

"Going to what? Kill you? You should've told me, that way I would've been prepared. But you didn't, you used me instead."

"Angie I didn't use you. I love you."

"Then why did you do it? Why didn't you just tell him off? I would've protected you ya know. I trusted you, and you betrayed me." Tears once again stung her eyes. "I don't think I can trust you anymore."

"Oh please, Angie, don't say that. I'm sorry, I really truly am. You're right; I never should've done it in the first place. But please don't do this. Do you really want this to end?"

"Of course I don't. But how can I know that I can trust you? Did you ever have a soul?"

"I never said that I did, you just assumed that I did."

"But you made it sound that way. Why didn't you just tell me about Max in the first place?"

"Because I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you. I had an obligation to Max. He was my sire, my master and friend. I didn't want to betray him."

"So you betrayed me instead? Great choice, now Max is dead and I, I'm scarred for life."

"Please forgive me. I'm sorry, I was very wrong. I'll go get a soul if that's what you want. Just don't say it's over between us."

"But Zach, it is. I'm sorry, but I can't trust you anymore."

"Oh Angie." Zach sounded as though he was going to cry, but unlike Angie, no tears escaped his eyelids. He stood up. "I still love you, no matter what."

"I'm sorry," Angie said.

"Don't be, I'm the one to blame. Just let me do one thing before I go."

"What?"

"Let me kiss you, just one more time."

Angie swallowed, then nodded her head. Zach leaned down and kissed her passionately. Angie continued to cry during the kiss, but she kissed him back. And soon he pulled away, and walked silently out of the room.

Angie was only in the hospital for another day, and soon she was released with a full bill of health. And though she continued through her days and nights with normal activities, her heart hurt.

"I'll never love again," she told Meg while out on patrol one night.

"Don't say that," Meg scolded.

"But I mean it," Angie insisted. "I always seem to fall in love with the wrong guys."

"That's a part of life," Meg said. "Everyone goes through it. Look at me; I've _never_ had a boyfriend."

"You've never wanted one."

"True, but still. You should give Zach another chance."

"But I can't. I don't want to."

"Then why do you keep wearing the necklace he gave you?"

Angie looked down at the castle that hung around her neck. "So I can remember him."

"Then give him another chance."

"I can't, I have to stay strong."

"There are times when it's okay to change your mind you know."

"This isn't one of them."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"No, look I don't want to fight with you about this. It's stupid." Just then she heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. "Shh."

"What?"

"I hear something."

"Meow." A cat walked out of the bushes, and Angie sighed.

"It's just a cat."

"He's so cute," Meg said.

"C'mon Meg we've got to get going."

"Okay. Good bye kitty."

The two girls walked away from the cat, and as they did its eyes glowed.

Later that night Angie lay awake_. Maybe Meg is right, maybe I should give Zach another chance. He did say he was sorry, after all_. At this the girl got out of bed and walked out the house in her spaghetti strap shirt and sweats.

Knock, knock, knock.

Zach heard the door but he didn't move to answer it.

Knock, knock, knock.

He heard it again, but still didn't move.

"Zach?" Angie's voice rang through the door, and now Zach rushed to the door.

"Angie!" He looked at the half dressed girl.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey," he repeated. He stared at her for a while then said. "Oh, uh, come on in."

"Thanks." She walked passed the vampire, and he shut the door.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you," she admitted.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately too." He sat on the couch.

She sat next to him. "Zach I..."

"Don't say anything, I know what you're going to say."

"Then is it okay if I just kiss you?"

"Please do."

Angie complied and leaned forward, kissing the vampire passionately. When they parted they both looked into each other's eyes.

"I missed you," Angie said, placing her hand on top of Zach's.

"I missed you too." He leaned forward and again the two kissed, this time with more love. He laid the girl back and kissed her again. Then he moved down and kissed her neck. Angie jumped, and tensed up.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"It's just..." She stopped then said, "Never mind."

"Oh." He sat back up, as did Angie. He looked at her neck and saw two tiny scars. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Angie said. "I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks."

Angie smiled at him, and he kissed her once again.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more." Zach smiled and kissed her again. They continued kissing for a long time, occasionally stopping, only to connect once again.

Angie pushed him back. "I should go."

Zach looked at her with sad eyes. "Why?"

"It's going to be light soon, and Thomas doesn't know where I am." She stood up.

Zach also stood. "I don't want you to go." He grabbed her and kissed her again, "Stay just a little longer."

"I can't," Angie protested, but she stayed in the vampire's arms. "But I want to."

"Then stay." He looked into her eyes then kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Just let me go home and write Thomas a letter. You can come."

"Okay."

The two quickly ran to Angie's house, finding the nearest piece of paper and pen Angie scribbled.

Thomas,

I'm at Zach's. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Be back tomorrow.

Angie

Giggling, Angie and Zach slowly walked out of the house and ran back to the crypt.

Angie laughed and leaned against the inside of the door. She was breathing harder than normal, and Zach trapped her against the door.

"You're sexy when you're hot," he said before leaning down and kissing her.

"You're always sexy," Angie retorted, pushing him back roughly, then flinging herself into his arms and kissing him. Her hand ran to the top of his shirt where she began to undo his buttons. Then removing his shirt she caressed his cold body with her hands.

Zach instinctively reached down and removed Angie's shirt. He kissed her lips then picked her up and took her to the bed. Then laying her down he caressed her body. Angie invited his touch, and though his hands were cold, she didn't seem to notice.

He kissed her lips once again, and began moving lower, first her neck, then collar bone, and finally down to her breast, bathing each nipple with his tongue.

"Zach," Angie whispered, as he slid his hand under her sweats.

He quickly removed his hand and looked at her. "Are we going to fast? I can stop if you want me to."

"No," she said sitting up, and wrapping her arms around him. "I just wanted to say I love you."

Zach smiled and leaned his head against hers. "I love you too." He kissed her, and moved down her body, soon removing her sweats. He removed his own pants and positioned himself between her legs.. She stared up at him, and he back down at her. "Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"More than anything in the world."

Zach looked into the Slayers eyes and entered her slowly. Her eyes closed and she moaned slightly, as did Zach. He slowly began to move his body; in and out, in and out. And very slowly he quickened his pace, as Angie began to perform the counteraction. They both moaned uncontrollably as they continued to make love.

"Harder," Angie begged. And she cried out in pleasure as Zach thrust himself into her. He continued to do this, but then went back to his normal force. The two continued to moan, and soon Angie cried out again in pleasure as she came.

"Do you want me to stop?" Zach asked.

"No, please keep going," Angie begged.

They made love for three hours, and soon fell asleep.

As Thomas awoke the next morning he expected to hear the sounds of Angie working out as he had so many times before, especially since the run in with Max. But much to his surprise, the house was totally empty. As he wandered downstairs he saw the little piece of paper lying on the counter. He picked it up, read it, then shook his head. He had really hopped that their relationship was over. Zach was a good guy, yes, but there was something about him that Thomas just didn't like. But he shrugged and went about the morning.

It was 11:00 am and Zach and Angie were still asleep, cuddled together. But Zach soon awoke, and looking at his love with a smile on his face, he brushed a hair out of her face. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," Zach said quietly.

"Hey," Angie replied as she sighed. She smiled up at him. "I love you."

Zach ran his finger down her cheek. "I love you too."

Angie moved off the mans chest and kissed his lips. "Last night was wonderful."

"Yes it was," Zach agreed, kissing her again.

Angie moaned, but then she sat up and looked at the window, seeing the little light that came through it. "I guess I should go. Thomas and I have to train today. He says that he's got something new to try." She looked down at Zach who was still lying down.

"Do you have to go?" He asked running his hand up and down her arm.

"Yes." She leaned down and kissed him again. "But I don't want to."

"Then stay," Zach pleaded.

"I can't, Thomas and I have things to do today. If I don't get back soon, you can be assured that he'll come here."

"Okay."

The two got out of bed and dressed themselves.

"I'll come back later tonight okay?" Angie said while walking toward the door.

"I might not be here," Zach said following her.

"Why not?" She asked turning toward her love.

"I just have other things I have to do tonight," he answered.

"Oh-kay," Angie said slowly. "I'll see you around." She turned the knob as Zach hid, and she walked out into the sunlight.

Thomas looked at the clock on the wall. It was now 11:30 am and Angie hadn't arrived. _Where is she?_ He wondered. _If she doesn't get here soon I'll just have to go get her._

He flipped on the news and watched tiredly as they went on about car accidents and what-not, but soon something caught his attention.

"Now, our top story for today. Last night a number of houses and business were broken into. However, reports show that not a lot was stolen. The local Magic Box reported the loss of a couple necklaces, and one woman reports that her family heirloom was taken. Police have no leads as to who might have done this, but they'll be keeping their eyes out for whoever could've done this. That's all for today, we hope to see you next time."

Thomas starred at the screen as a commercial came on. "Necklaces huh?" He asked himself.

"I'm home," Angie announced as she came through the door.

"Ah, Angie, I'm glad you're home," Thomas said getting up and greeting her in the hall.

"Hey Thomas," Angie said gleefully, "How's it goin'?"

"Great. But we seem to have a crisis on our hands," he said bluntly.

Angie's face fell. "Great, just what I always wanted," she sighed. "Let me eat, and then we can talk about the evil."

"Okay," Thomas agreed.

"Okay," Angie said clapping her hands together. "What evil mojo is going on?"

"Well that's just the thing," Thomas said. "I don't know." Angie stared at him in disbelief. "I haven't actually seen the thing we're after, but I know that there's something strange going on.

"I saw on the news that specific artifacts have been taken from the Magic Box, and one woman's house. But other than that, I'm really not sure."

"Can't we just let the cops deal with this stuff, I don't have time to be chasing robbers," Angie said.

"I don't think this is your typical robber," Thomas explained, "Our thief probably took things with some power."

"Well, I don't want to worry about it unless we know that it's something bad. You're just over reacting. Believe me, I want some action too, but there's no reason to jump to conclusions," Angie said.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe I am over reacting."

"Okay, now that that's settled, what do you say to training?"

"Splendid idea." Thomas stood up, as did his Slayer, and they both walked down into the basement.

Angie's body was completely motionless as she stood on one hand. Her eyes were closed and she focused all she could on staying still. Thomas stood by watching, and his eyes seemed to burn a hole into the girl.

"Focus," he said as the Slayer wavered.

Angie slowly brought her hand down and switched with the other one. She stayed like this for another 15 min. and she would've stayed longer, but the phone rang and threw her attention. But trying not to fall she flipped forward and landed on her feet.

Thomas gave an aggravated grunt as he walked up the stairs and answered the phone. He soon returned, looking even more aggravated. "Stupid telemarketers." Angie snickered a little but stopped when Thomas glared at her. "Do it again," he instructed, "But this time, don't switch your hands until I tell you to."

Angie did as she was told, and the two continued training for the next four hours.

The next couple days consisted of mainly the same thing. Angie would wake up before Thomas and train on her own with her punching bag and other things. And when Thomas woke the two would train hard for most of the remainder of the day.

Angie hadn't seen or heard from Zach in the last couple days, and whenever she went to his crypt he was never there. She had started to worry about him, and their relationship. Perhaps sleeping with him was a bad thing. But she couldn't ever know until she found him and talked to him.

It was now Saturday, and a free day for the Slayer. Thomas figured that they had trained hard enough for now, and that she needed a little time to have some fun. So Angie and Meg walked around the mall. It was packed as usual, but there seemed to be more security than normal.

"There sure are a lot of cops around here," Angie observed. "I wonder why?"

"Haven't you been watching the news lately?" Meg asked.

"No, Thomas and I have been training," Angie explained.

"Oh, well there's been a lot of thefts lately. Mainly of old, Mystical objects that hold power. But everyone is up in a rut. I don't know why they're here though. There isn't anything magical here. They should all be at the Magic Box. That's the place that's been hit the most."

"That's weird. I wonder who's doing it."

"I don't think it's a who, I think it's a what."

"You think a vamp or something is doing it?"

"Well, if it is a human then it's a witch or warlock of some sort, but I don't feel the presence of anyone really powerful. So it has to be a demon or something."

"Well, I haven't seen anything out of the norm. lately. But maybe I'm not looking hard enough. I could really use some action though. The vamps are getting boring."

Meg snickered. "You definitely are a strange one. My grandma would've given anything to have things be as quiet as they are now."

"Well, it's because of your grandma that things _are_ this quiet around here. It's driving me crazy," Angie admitted. "Buffy was a way better Slayer than I could ever be."

"That's not true. You just don't have to face as much."

"Yeah, because she was so thorough and destroyed everything that came near her."

"Oh well, that just makes things better for you and me."

"No, it's boring for me and better for you."

"C'mon, you've got to admit that having all this free time is great."

"Yeah, but I've got these muscles." She flexed her arms. "And I want to use them. Besides, I'm convinced that if I hadn't had so much free time that Zacharius and I wouldn't have fallen in love."

"Are you back on that again? What about Zach?"

"I haven't heard from him for the last four days. He's never home, and I haven't seen him when I patrol. I just hope that I didn't make a big mistake."

"Nah, he's probably just thinking about things."

"Right, while he's out killing people."

"You think he's killing people?"

"I hope not, but he is a vampire, and vampires tend to..," Angie's voice trailed away as masses of people came running out of the nearest jewelry store screaming. And after them came a big Bengal Tiger, and from its mouth dangled a necklace, with a huge pendant at the end. "I think we just found our thief," Angie said excitedly as she ran toward the creature.

The cops shot at the animal, but nothing seemed to phase it. It just looked at them and growled, making them all freak and run off. A smile seemed to cross its face, and soon it turned and ran out of the mall, Angie in hot pursuit. But once outside, the tiger turned onto a bird and flew away.

"What in the world?" Angie asked as she saw the tiger change and fly away. "This is definitely not normal."

Meg stopped by her side panting. "Where is it?" She asked between breaths.

"It flew away," Angie stated.

"It flew away? This is a tiger, tigers don't fly," Meg said incredulously.

"It changed into a bird _then_ it flew away," Angie explained.

"Okay, not normal," Meg agreed.

"Well this is the Hellmouth after all," Angie said. "I'm gonna go tell Thomas about this. We've got to figure out what this thing is and what it's after."

"It's a changeling," Thomas said looking up from one of his books.

"Okay, so what is it after?" Angie asked.

"Well I'm not quite sure. We need to find out what was stolen first. Then I could tell you," Thomas explained.

"So if I can find out what has been stolen I can figure out what this changeling is after?" Angie asked.

"That should be easy," Meg said.

"Not quite. Not every one is going to tell you straight away what was stolen," Thomas said.

"Good point," Meg said quietly. "But we could try."

"Go ahead," Thomas suggested. "But I don't think you'll get far."

"They were castles," the owner of the Magic Box said, "each one with a different colored crystal, and a different shaped castle."

"So they were just necklaces?" Meg asked.

"Well I'm sure they have some kind of power, but I don't know what. I could look if you want me too," the man said enthusiastically.

"No that's okay," Angie said.

The man looked at the pendant around Angie's neck. "They look just like that," he said pointing to her necklace. "Well, not just like that, but a lot like it."

Angie looked at the castle that Zach had given her, "Thanks, that's all we needed." And the two girls left the store.

"They were all castles as far as we could tell," Angie explained to her Watcher when they returned home. "The owner said that they looked a lot like mine."

"Hmm," Thomas flipped through a book entitled _Changelings_.

"Such a unique title," Meg said sarcastically.

Angie giggled. "No kidding."

"Here," Thomas said suddenly. "They're called the Seven Castles of Power. There are seven of them. ."

"Duh," Angie said.

"I wasn't finished thank you," Thomas said looking at the Slayer, he cleared his throat and started again. "There are seven of them and each holds a different element. Each allowing a changeling to turn into the certain element." He laid the book down and pointed to a picture. "The seven powers are: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Animal, Supernatural, and Human."

"And this changeling has six of them?" Angie asked.

"Yes, it appears so." Thomas looked at the girls. "Angie let me see your necklace." Angie did as she was told and handed the pendant to her Watcher. Thomas looked at it, then at the book, then at the Slayer. "And you have the seventh."

"What!?" Angie asked.

"This is the Castle of Human. The white crystal represents the soul. If our changeling gets a hold of this it can change into any person it wants to." Thomas gave the necklace back to Angie.

"So what happens if this changeling gets all the castles?" Meg asked, not really sure she wanted the answer.

"It becomes a full changeling. It can turn into anything it desires, and can fool anyone around it." He looked at Angie. "You've got to find this thing and kill it as soon as you can."

"But how do I kill it?" Angie asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But a little bit more research and I'll find out. In the mean time, you do whatever you can to find out where it's hiding."

"Okay, I'll do what I can," Angie said, then added, "_We'll_ do what we can."

Meg smiled at the comment. "Thanks."

"Hey, I've got to use my Slayerette sometimes," Angie said. The two girls laughed and headed out of the house.

"Do you think this thing will attack us?" Meg asked as the two girls strode through the sunlit park.

"I'm not sure, but probably. This thing isn't restricted to the nighttime, so it could be anywhere," Angie said looking around her. "It's kind of creepy. I mean, this thing could be anything. It could be that tree right over there." She pointed.

"Well, let's hope that it's not," Meg said quietly. Just then the two were attacked.

"Or it could be this tiger," Angie said whirling around and facing the beast behind her. The tiger growled at the girl and leaped. People all around screamed and ran out of the park. "You were just waiting to attack weren't you?" Angie asked as she dodged the animal.

It attacked once again, but when Angie dodged this attack as well he realized that this form wasn't much good. And the two girls gasped as the changeling turned into a Dragon.

"I'm guessing this is the work of the Supernatural castle?" Angie said, jumping to the side as it swiped at her. "So how do I get rid of this thing?" she asked.

"I don't know," Meg said.

"Go back to the house and get me a sword. And hurry!" Angie yelled frantically as she attempted to kick the creature but failed as it hit her instead and sent her flying into the nearest tree. She hit it with a thud, but quickly rebounded. The dragon looked at her, and fire seemed to fill its eyes, then it opened its mouth and fire leaped at her. She flipped out of the way and stared at the thing in amazement. "I thought that was just a myth."

The dragon now laughed, and a booming loud voice said, "Nothing is a myth with me; I can do anything I want to. I'll get that crystal from you."

"Well, at least I know you can talk," Angie said.

"Angie!" Meg's voice rang in her ear and she turned. "Here." Meg threw the Slayer a sword.

Again the dragon laughed. "You think you can defeat me with that?"

"I can try." Angie told the dragon as she attacked its leg.

The dragon laughed again. "You stupid mortal." He kicked her away.

"Angie," Meg ran to the Slayer and whispered. "His stomach, that's his weak spot."

"Thanks," Angie said getting off the ground. She ran at the thing and missed the two attacks the dragon delivered. "TAKE THIS," she yelled as she thrust the sword into the dragon's stomach.

He screamed in pain. And when Angie pulled out the weapon, he turned into a kitten and ran off. "This isn't over."

Angie held the sword at her side and sighed. "Well at least that's over."

Meg looked at her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She pushed her hair behind her ear. "Let's just go home."

The two girls turned and walked out of the now empty park.

"My word, what happened?" Thomas noticed the Slayers tattered clothes and ruined hair.

"A run in with the baddie," Angie explained.

"The changeling attacked in form of a Tiger, and then changed into a Dragon," Meg explained. "It got the best of her, but then she got the best of him."

"But he got away," Angie said. "And the only reason that I was able to get him was because Meg told me his weakness."

Thomas looked at Meg surprised.

"Dragons are always in the fantasy books, and their weakness is their stomach, the only place not covered with scales. I read a lot," Meg explained, looking kind of ashamed.

"Well, thank goodness you do," Angie said.

Thomas looked at the two girls. "Well I've found how you can kill it," he referenced a book. "It says here that in order to kill a changeling, you have to kill it fully in the state that it's in before it changes."

"So if it changes into a Werewolf I have to kill it with a sliver bullet before it changes?" Angie asked.

"Yes, it appears that way," Thomas said.

"Well, let's just hope that it'll turn into something I'm capable of killing," Angie said wiping some dirt of her shirt.

"Yes, let's hope," Thomas agreed.

"Well, I just hope that it doesn't get me before I get it," Angie said,

"Don't say that Angie. Of course you'll get it first," Meg scolded. "You're the Slayer."

"That doesn't mean anything," Angie said.

"Let's not think about that though, please," Meg begged.

"Okay." Angie smiled at her friend.

"Until then, don't let your guard down," Thomas warned. "That thing could be anything."

"Right." Angie nodded. "Now can I get back to my Saturday?" She looked at her watch. "Or what's left of it."

"Yes, go have some fun." Thomas smiled at his Slayer.

"Later Watcher Man," Angie said as she walked out of the house.

For the remainder of the day the two girls cruised the mall, without interruptions this time. Walking into a weapons shop Angie looked around in awe.

"Wow! They have everything in here," she said.

"No kidding," Meg said amazed.

Angie walked over to a sword and ran her hand over the hilt. "Look at that carving."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The manager asked as he walked out of his back room.

"It's extraordinary," Angie agreed, not taking her eyes off it.

"Would you like to test it out?" The man asked.

"Would I ever?!" Angie's voice was full of excitement.

"Take it off the shelf and bring it back here. I have an extra place where you can swing it around," he said.

Angie took the sword of the shelf and admired the blade, as well as the intricately carved handle. She walked into the mostly empty back room, Meg close behind, and began to swing the sword strategically, left, right, up, down, and in circles.

"You've handled swords before haven't you?" The manager asked with a little bit of surprise in his voice.

"You have no idea," Angie said looking at the young man.

"There's a tournament on Thursday for swordsmen, if you win you get that sword that you hold in your hand, or any other sword you desire," he told her.

"Really?" Angie looked at the weapon. "When is it?"

"It's at 4:00 p.m. in the park."

"Where do I sign up?"

The man picked up a clipboard and handed it to her. "Just put your name and age down here." Angie did as she was told. "Hope to see you there Angie."

"Are you fighting?" Angie asked.

"Yup, I enjoy the thrill," he said.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the rink." She looked at her watch, 6:00, the sun was down. "Well I've got to go."

"See you Thursday."

Angie and Meg walked out of the little shop and soon the mall.

"Are you sure you should enter that tournament?" Meg asked as the two girls walked out of the mall into the now dark street.

"I don't see why I shouldn't," Angie stated.

"It just seems fishy, I don't like it. Besides, it's just a sword," Meg expressed her concern.

"It's not just a sword, there's something about it. Something different," Angie said.

"That's what I don't like about it."

"Don't worry I'm not going to give away my identity."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Well then what are you worried about. Don't forget I'm the Slayer, I can take care of myself."

Meg sighed. "Never mind."

"Okay." Angie looked at her friend. "Don't worry, I know there's something different about that sword, and that's why I want it so bad. I need to find out what gives it the feel that it has."

"Is that the only reason you want it?" Meg sounded skeptical.

"Well I want to fight with it too, but other than that, yeah," Angie answered.

"Okay."

At that moment a scream rang through the night.

Angie looked at Meg and said. "Time to boogie." And she took off. When she arrived at the "crime" scene she saw, as expected a vampire feasting. "Hey fang face," Angie yelled.

The vampire pulled out of the girl's neck and looked up.

"Dinner time is over," the Slayer yelled, while running toward the bloodsucker.

"Angie?!" The vampire's voice rang out as the girl in his arms fell to the ground.

The Slayer stopped in mid-step. "Zach?"

Meg now appeared at the scene.

"What are you doing?" Angie asked walking closer to the one she loved.

"Ah, Angie you weren't supposed to see this," Zach said innocently.

"So this is what you've been doing?" Angie looked disgusted. "This is what's more important than me?"

"Nothing is more important than you," Zach said stepping back even more into the darkness. He still wore his vamp face, and blood stained his teeth. "Please go."

"No," Angie protested. "I thought you'd stopped this."

"I never said that I did."

"But I..."

"Angie look, I'm a vampire, this is what I do."

"Not if I kill you."

"Do you really want to do that?"

"No, but I have certain obligations."

"Angie please don't," Zach begged.

Angie pulled at a stake. "What else am I supposed to do? You're killing innocent people, and I can't let you do that." She stepped toward him. "You've betrayed me once again."

"Angie, I didn't betray you."

"How can you say that? You always gave me the impression that you weren't killing anymore. But why? Why did you wait until we made love?"

Meg's eyes widened. Angie had told her that they had gotten back together, but she'd never mentioned sex.

"You came to me," Zach shot back.

"You told me you loved me."

"I do."

"How can you say that?"

"Angie, you have to understand that this is how I live."

"And you have to realize that my job is to kill people like you."

"Angie," Meg's voice called, "just let him go. We all know that you're not going to kill him."

The Slayer knew that her friend was right, she looked at Zach. "Just get out of here. And don't let me catch you again or I swear I will kill you."

Zach finally changed his countenance, and ran away.

Angie turned and looked at the girl on the ground as her friend walked up to her.

"Sex, you had sex with him?" Meg asked clearly appalled.

"Meg." The Slayer faced her. "Just shut up."

Meg could tell that Angie was hurting. "You could've told me you know. After all I was the one who encouraged you to get back together with him."

Angie put the stake in her pocket, and picked up the victims limp body. "Let's get her to the hospital."

"Okay."

Five days now passed, there was no sight of the changeling, and the tournament was on. Two men stood facing each other in the designated fighting area and soon began fighting.

"They're good," Meg whispered into Angie's ear.

"Tell me about it," Angie said amazed. "I didn't think they would be this good."

"It's just more of a challenge," Thomas said behind them. "But I have confidence in you."

"I just hope I can keep that confidence level of yours up," Angie said. She watched as the taller man knocked the other man to the floor and pointed his sword at the man's throat.

"And Gillan is the winner," the store managers voice rang out. "Next fight is between Angie Savora, and Jonathan Frank."

"Here goes nothing," Angie said as she walked into the fighting area.

"You know the rules," the manager said as Mr. Frank walked out to join Angie.

The two faced each other and bowed respectfully. "Good luck," the man said going into his starting stance. "You'll need it."

"We'll see about that," Angie said also getting into a starting stance.

"Fight!" the loud voice boomed.

The two stared at each other for a moment. _His weight is centered on his right foot. So If I go left,_ Angie considered her actions, then the man plunged toward her. She quickly dodged him and spun around. Their swords met with a clang, and the two began fighting. Swords flew every where as they did, hitting twice every second it seemed. _I can only hit him physically three times_, the Slayer reminder herself. But during her thought, the man lunged at her and made her loose her sword.

Meg and Thomas gasped. "C'mon Angie," Meg encouraged.

Angie looked at the sword on the ground, then the one in her opponent's hand. "Here goes nothing," she said as she flipped through the air and landed in front of her sword. Quickly picking it up she blocked another attack. _Here's one_, she thought as she kicked the man in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Then stomping on his sword, she aimed the tip of her sword to the man's throat. But he smiled and swept her off her feet. She hit the ground and quickly jumped back up. "That was unexpected," she said.

"You're quite a bit stronger than you look," Jonathan said.

"That wasn't even my hardest," she bragged.

"Then try harder, I want a real fight," he said.

"You asked for it," Angie said with a smile.

Now, as the two fought, their speed was so high that their moves were almost incomprehensible to the audience. And the next thing anyone knew Jonathan was on the ground once again, with sword to throat. He was breathing hard, but Angie just stood there, acting as though she'd just began.

"You're very good," he said.

"What, no come back this time?" Angie asked disappointed.

"You're expecting it, you're a smart girl and I know better that to try that trick again." He took a deep breath. "You win."

"And Angie wins her first match," the managers voice boomed.

Jonathan rose to his feet. "Great match," he said shaking her hand.

"Same to you," Angie said graciously.

The next three matches Angie had weren't nearly as difficult, usually ending within a couple of seconds. And soon she was in the final match.

"And now the final match that you've all been waiting for," the manager called. "The miraculous Angie versus myself, Ralph." He put the mic. down and walked into the ring.

The two bowed.

"I'm begging to think that not even I can't beat you now," Ralph said.

"There's only one way to find out," Angie said.

"Alright, let's go," Ralph said. "Fight!" He lunged at the well-prepared girl who dodged and hit the man's back sending him to the ground.

_I've got to end this fight soon, it's starting to get dark_, she thought as the man got to his feet.

"That'll leave a mark," he said.

"I hope it's not too big," Angie said with a grin.

The man lunged toward her once again with his sword, and when the two met, sparks flew through the air. The audience awed, as it did. The two fought for minutes on end, and neither seemed to tire.

"You're good," Angie admitted.

"You are too," Ralph commented.

They stopped and analyzed each other once again. _I've got to end this fight. It's going to be fully dark in a matter of seconds._ She attacked the man with a swinging assault. But he countered everything.

"You loose now!" Ralph shouted as he threw the Slayer to the ground and pointed his sword at her neck. "Give up," he demanded.

"Not in this lifetime pal." Angie kicked the man's hand sending the weapon flying through the air. She then flipped after it and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Great trick," Ralph said walking toward her.

"That's only a little of what I can do." She jumped and landed behind the man, crossing the two blades in front of his neck she said. "I think I win this time."

But Ralph smiled. "Don't get too confident, I still have my three hits left." He elbowed her in the stomach, and Angie still didn't move.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Angie cooed.

"You are not normal," Ralph said, a little fright in his voice.

"I am, you just underestimated me. Go on, do it again," Angie beckoned.

Ralph thought for a moment then he finally said. "I can't get out of this, you win."

The crowd cheered as Angie let the man go. "Good fight."

"Same to you," he said. "You'll have to come back next year."

"Maybe I will," Angie smiled.

"Would you like to claim your prize?" Ralph asked as he walked over to the rack, but when he got there he saw that it was no longer there. "It's gone!"

"What?" Angie asked

"They're all gone," he said once again.

Angie looked around her, and seeing shadows lurking she knew exactly what had happened. "Vampires," she said under her breath.

Meg and Thomas joined her.

"There are vamps here," Angie told them.

"Just as we thought," Thomas said.

"How many?" Meg asked.

"I've seen about ten shadows so far, but that doesn't mean there aren't more." The Slayer looked about her at the huge crowd. "They're here for dinner."

Suddenly the crowd scattered and screamed. But they were all trapped. There weren't only ten bloodsuckers; there were thirty of them.

"Yo, Slayer," a young vampire called out. "I think you're surrounded."

"And I think your dust," Angie retorted.

Thomas looked at her his face clearly stating the obvious, _you don't have a stake._ Angie knew this, but while looking around she realized that her hand still held a sword. She looked at Thomas and smiled, lifting the sword. Thomas smiled, too, realizing that she had all the needed right there.

The vampire looked at her. "I think you're out numbered Slayer." He looked around at his colleagues. "It's thirty against one."

"Not quite," Angie said motioning to her friends. "There are three of us."

The vampire smiled. "Well, this makes things more interesting." He once again looked at the other vamps around him. "Kill the Slayer and her friends, then we can eat." And at that the vamps all attacked at once. Leaving only a few to make sure the people didn't escape.

As Meg, Thomas, and Angie fought the audience watched in awe. Time and time again, Angie slit off the heads and stabbed the vampires, emitting them to dust. The girl seemed flawless, only being hit a couple times, but all in all, she had the upper hand. Meg, and Thomas however were a different story. They had managed to get a couple swords, but neither of them was as skilled with the sword as Angie was, and soon, the two were weapon-less, and in the clutches of two very hungry vampires.

As Angie continued dusting vamp after vamp she noticed that she was fighting alone, and looking around saw her Watcher and friend struggling futility in the vampires' arms. Running to a nearby tree she broke two branches, making sure their ends were sharp, ran behind the vampires and threw both "stakes", embedding one into each vampire's back, while at the same time fighting another five.

Meg, and Thomas sighed as their captors turned to dust, and turning toward the Slayer saw that she had already dusted the five vamps.

The remaining vampires ran off, too afraid to face her. Angie started after them, but stopped after hearing the loud cheer that came from the group off people she'd forgotten about.

Meg and Thomas walked up to the Slayer.

"Not bad for someone who's been fighting for the last hour straight," Meg said.

"We were fighting for an hour?" Angie asked. She knew that she and Ralph had fought for a long time, but an hour? Wow, that had to be a record. "He was just a warm up."

"And yet it only took you fifteen minutes to dust twenty vampires," Meg said in awe. "Wow, you're cool."

"That's my job," Angie said with a grin. "Besides there are no rules when you fight vamps, there are in tournaments."

"Good point," Meg realized.

"You truly are miraculous," Ralph said walking up to the Slayer.

"Nah," Angie said casually.

"Well, we've got all the swords, so what do you say we get to the award?" He asked.

Angie smiled at the thought. "Sure."

The two walked over to the now full rack of swords. Ralph picked up the microphone again and spoke softly. "Now, with no further interruptions, I would like to allow Angie Savora to pick a sword, as a prize for winning this tournament."

Angie thanked the man, and picked up the sword she had entered the tournament for, and she raised it above her head. The crowd cheered once again, and as they hushed a voice rang out loud. "Give her another one."

"Yeah," another voice called, "Give her another one, she saved our lives."

Ralph looked at the girl and said, "Okay, Angie pick another one."

Angie looked at Ralph, then at the audience, then at Thomas, "Hey Thomas c'mere." The Watcher did as he was told and walked up to join his Slayer. "Pick one," Angie said.

"You want me to pick one?" The Watcher asked as if astonished.

"Yeah, pick one that you like," Angie said.

"Okay." He looked at each sword, and occasionally he picked one up. But soon he picked out a long sword, with a dragon shaped hilt.

"Thank you," Angie told the store manager.

"Thank _you_ for saving our lives," he said to her with a big smile. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, maybe," Angie said as the two walked off.

"Alright folks that's all for this tournament. Thanks to all who participated. And we hope to see you all next year."

"That was great form you used tonight," Thomas said as the two walked away from Meg's house.

"Thanks. I have to thank some of it to my Slayer abilities though," Angie admitted.

"Some of those moves I didn't know, did Zacharius teach them to you?" He asked.

"Actually, yes he did. He taught me a lot of stuff that wasn't necessary. We had a little too much free time," she answered.

"Well, I think you've done your Slayer duties for tonight. What do you say we order pizza, and watch TV for the rest of the night?"

"Sounds great to me."

The next night was even more action packed. Angie patrolled alone tonight, wanting some free time to kick evil booty.

"Angie," a familiar voice called.

The Slayer continued walking, even though she knew right away who was calling her.

"Angie please stop and talk to me," the voice said again.

"I have nothing to say to you," Angie said as the figure came up next to her and matched her stride.

"Please talk to me," Zach said.

"I don't want to talk," Angie said again.

"You've got to forgive me," the vampire begged.

Angie stopped abruptly and turned to face the boy. "I don't _have_ to do anything."

"Angie please, I'm sorry. I swear I'll stop."

"Stop what, killing people? But I thought the other night you said, 'I'm a vampire this is what I do'. What happened to that?"

"I talked to Spike last night, and he told me that if I wanted to, that he could take me to a place where I can get my soul back."

Angie's gaze softened. "Your soul?"

"Yes. Angie I want to be with you. And I love you so much, that's what I'm willing to do for you. I never wanted to betray you the way that I did. And I know now that I was stupid for doing it. But I'm asking now if you'll forgive me."

Angie smiled at her lover. "Of course I will."

"Thanks." He leaned down and kissed her. Her warm lips felt even more wonderful now. "I love you."

"I love you too." She looked into his eyes. "I'm glad we made up."

"Me too," Zach said, leaning down and kissing her again. This kiss lasted a lot longer than the previous one. And neither one wanted to part, but they were forced to when something attacked Angie from the side and ripped her away from the kiss.

Looking up at her attacker she saw a white tiger. "Oh so you're back are you?" She asked kicking the thing off her.

"I'll get that crystal this time," the tiger growled. "And I'll kill you in the process."

Angie sighed. "Why are they all so content on killing me?"

The tiger changed form again, this time forming a small fairy. "You'll not be able to get me now," it said in a small squeaky voice.

"I can," Zach said coming up behind it and wrapping his hand around the things waist.

"Hey that's not fair," the fairy cried.

"How do I kill this thing?" Zach asked the Slayer.

"However you kill a real fairy," Angie answered. But before Zach could do anything the fairy changed once again, but this time into a huge phoenix, forcing Zach to let it go.

"You'll never kill me," it said. "I can change in an instant."

"We'll just see about that," Angie said flinging her backpack off her shoulder and opening it. She pulled out a loaded crossbow and aimed at the bird. "I don't know how to kill a Phoenix, but I can wound you," she said shooting at the bird, and barley hitting its wing. It cried out in pain and landed on the ground, turning onto a dragon once again. The Slayer put the crossbow down and pulled out the sword she had won in the tournament.

The changeling looked at the sword with fear. "The sword of Veras," the creature said.

"The sword of what?" Angie asked looking at the sword in her hand.

"The sword of Veras," Zach answered. "It's a powerful sword that is meant to dispose of the many forms of changelings. One hit with it and the changeling can no longer take that form."

Angie smiled. "Oh goody." She raced at the dragon and swung at it. But it flew into the air. "I can do that," she said aiming the sword at the things stomach and throwing it. The changeling panicked and tried to fly higher, but it failed, and the sword dug into its stomach. It changed again and again, each time having to change again because the sword was still embedded into its body. But finally it managed to pull the sword out.

Angie caught the sword in mid-air and stared at the changeling who was now in the form of a werewolf. She didn't have any silver bullets, but the knowledge that the sword could demolish that form gave her confidence. But as she went after it, it ran.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zach asked blocking the things escape.

"Move you fool," the wolf cried.

"I think not," Zach said kicking the thing to where Angie stood. And she stabbed the thing once again. It took the changeling a minute to recoil but as Angie pulled out the sword she saw the changeling turn into a dragonfly and begin to fly off.

But realizing that he wasn't fast enough, he changed once again, this time into a ball of fire.

Angie dodged it again and again, not really sure how to attack the thing. But as she was beginning to think she couldn't win, the sound of thunder filled the air. "Water beats fire," she said as small drops of rain began to splatter against the ground.

"Blast it all," the fireball said. Then it changed again, this time into a vampire.

"This I can do," Angie said reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling one of her two stakes.

But the changeling was fast and he lunged forward, knocking the thing out of her hand. It laughed, "I'm not like your every day vampire," it said.

"That's for sure," Zach said coming behind it and kicking it. "You're much too stupid, and weak."

The changeling quickly got to his feet. "I will kill you first," it said lunging toward Zach.

Angie stood by as her boyfriend and the changeling fought, then seeing that the changeling was getting the upper hand she cut in.

They all fought for what seemed like hours, but was probably only ten minutes.

Angie hit the tree with a thud, and she cringed with pain. The thing wasn't kidding when it said it was not a normal vamp. The thing was not only super strong, but his fingernails were like knives, and he was fast, faster than normal. The Slayer looked at the slashes in her side, then back up at the changeling who now threw Zach against a tree. She quickly stood, and threw her remaining stake at the creature. One thing she had noticed was that he couldn't sense things as well as normal vamps could. If she got lucky she would hit her mark.

Bull's eye. The stake hit the changeling straight in the back, shattering bones and finally piercing its heart. The changeling stared at the thing, then at the Slayer.

"Good show," he said. "But you and your boyfriend are coming with me." At this he threw a knife at Angie and a stake at the half-conscious Zach. Angie cried out in pain as the knife hit her in the side. And as the changeling vanished, the Slayer saw Zach sitting against a tree, stake sticking out of his chest.

"Zach!" Angie yelled pulling the knife out of her side and running toward him.

"It's not hit my heart yet, but it's about to," he said, trying not to move.

"I'll pull it out," Angie said reaching for it.

"No don't" Zach warned her. "If you move it, even a little, it'll pierce my heart."

The rain was now pouring. "The force of the rain is pushing it in isn't it?" Angie asked.

Zach just nodded.

"Oh God," Angie said. "It's not supposed to end like this," she cried.

"Angie, don't cry," Zach said. "You'll be fine."

"How can you say that?" She asked as her tears joined the raindrops that slid down her face.

"Just don't say anything and kiss me," he said.

Angie looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I always will," Zach said.

The Slayer leaned over and kissed her love passionately for the very last time. While they kissed a large raindrop fell from the tree and landed on the head of the stake, pushing it the rest of the way in. Zach cried out a little. "Angie, I lo..."

Dust.

"No!" Angie screamed, "Zach no." She leaned onto the tree and began crying harder. "It wasn't supposed to end like this," she said again. "I just wasn't supposed to end this way." She cried out in pain as well as grief as a large drops found their way to her open wounds. Then standing, she walked over to where the Changing had turned to dust, and there on the ground lay the six castles of power.

She leaned down, picked them up, and began to walk home, but she fainted.

All right that's the end of this part. Please continue reading. And as always, review please.


	3. It's not worth it anymore

It's not worth it anymore

Angie slowly opened her eyes and jolted up. She was in a bed, but it wasn't hers. As she looked around her she realized that she had to be in a boy's room. Baseball posters decorated the walls and the bedspread was covered with the logos and names of various teams.

"You're awake!" A boy said as he walked into the room. He was Angie's age, average height, with reddish-brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Angie asked defensively.

"I'm Josh. I was in your English class, but I didn't expect you to remember. I found you in the park. You had fainted and you were hurt, so I brought you home, and my mom bandaged you up," he said.

Angie looked down at her new apparel. "Where are my clothes?"

"My mom is washing and sewing them up for you," Josh explained. "She should be done soon." He walked over to her. "What happened to you anyway?"

"That's none of your business," Angie growled.

"That's fine." Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't have to do this." Angie said lifting up the small tank top to reveal the bandage around her mid section.

"Mom, thought it best."

"Well it wouldn't have changed anything." Angie ripped off the gauze and saw a perfectly healed side.

"Holy cow!" Josh exclaimed. "That cut was really deep last night, how did it heal so fast?"

"It just did," Angie said pulling her shirt down. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get my clothes back and be on my way."

"Okay, I'll go get my mom." The boy walked out of the room.

A few minutes later a woman walked in. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Far."

"I'm Angie." Angie answered.

"My son told me that you wanted to get home," the woman said.

"Yes, Thomas will be getting worried soon if I don't show." Angie explained.

"Is Thomas your father?" Mrs. Far asked.

"No, he's just a friend. A father figure yes, but not actual father," Angie said. "I hate to be mean, but I really have to get going."

"Let me look at your side first. I don't want you to get infected or anything."

Angie lifted up her shirt. "I'm fine, believe me."

The woman gasped. "It's totally healed," she said. "But it was at least half an inch deep last night."

"I heal quickly," Angie said. "Now can I get going?"

"You're in an awful rush." The woman noticed. "That's not good for your health."

"Well I'm always in a rush, and I'm still alive," Angie said.

"Okay, well here are your clothes." She handed the Slayer her clothes. "After you're done you can come down stairs and I'll get you your coat."

"Thanks," Angie said as the woman walked away. Angie quickly dressed, and headed down the stairs. There, as promised, stood Mrs. Far with her coat. "Thanks," Angie said once again, taking her coat and putting it on. Reaching into her pockets she realized the castles were no longer there.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Far asked.

"The necklaces that were in my pocket, where are they?" She asked, then her hand flew up to her neck and she realized that her pendant was gone as well. "And where's the one I had on."

"The police have them," Mrs. Far said. "And they're waiting for you."

"What?!" Angie asked.

Mrs. Far opened the door to reveal two cops. Angie rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Savora if you'll come with us we'd like to ask you a few questions," one cop said.

"Great." Angie sighed as she followed the cops to their car. She sat in the back seat, not saying anything.

"Where did you get these?" The cop asked showing the seven crystals.

"I didn't steal them," Angie stated.

"That's not what I asked," the cop said. "Now where did you get these necklaces?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Angie said. "Besides one of those is mine."

"I'll ask you again, where did you get them?"

"I beat a changeling and got them back."

The cop laughed. "Kids these days."

Angie got angry and stood, sending her chair to the ground. "Look, you can think whatever you want to. But we both know that it was a tiger that stole those and not me." She leaned against the table and starred at the cop.

"Are you a Witch?" He asked.

"No." Angie said. "If I were, you would've been dead by now."

"Is that a threat?" The cop asked.

"Look," Angie said. "I don't need to steal things. Besides what use would I have for those?"

"They're a set."

"Do I look like the kind of girl who likes jewelry?"

The cop looked at her. "No."

"There you go. Now just give me my necklace back, and you can give the others back to their owners."

"Hold on a minute." He left and came back minutes later, the manager of the Magic Box trailing him.

"Oh, hey Angie," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," Angie said dully.

"Sir, is this the girl who stole your products?" The cop asked the man.

He laughed. "She wouldn't steal anything. She's probably the one that got them all back from the thief."

The cop looked at the girl. "Alright, you're free to go."

Angie held out her hand. "Necklace."

"Which one?"

"Clear."

He reached into the bag and retrieved the pendant. "Here. Now get out of here."

"I'd be glad to." Angie wiped of the pendant and put it around her neck. She picked it up and kissed it. "Zach."

"I'm home," Angie called out as she happily walked through the front door.

"Oh thank heavens," Thomas said. "After you didn't come home I was beginning to fear the worst."

"No, I'm fine," Angie said.

"What happened?" The Watcher asked.

"Well, I met up with the changeling," she said.

"And?"

"Well, I killed it."

"Wonderful." He smiled, but looking at Angie's face, his smile fell. "But?"

Angie swallowed the lump in her throat. "It got me really bad, and," she paused, swallowing once again. "It killed Zach."

"Oh Angie." He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, even though she knew it wasn't. "I promised him I wouldn't cry."

Thomas backed away from her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Angie nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll live." She turned and said, "I think."

"The castles, where are they?" Thomas asked before Angie got all the way up the stairs.

"The cops have them," she said before disappearing into her room and collapsing on her bed.

"Angie?" Meg asked as she walked into the Slayer's room.

"Hey Meg," Angie said not looking up at her friend. She was lying on her stomach, with some of the Watcher Journals in front of her, on her pillow.

"Are you doing okay?" Meg asked walking up to the bed.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to," Angie said.

Meg sat on the bed next to the hurting Slayer. "I'm sorry."

Angie rolled over on her side and looked at her only friend. "Don't worry about it. There's nothing you could've done to stop it." She sighed. "There wasn't anything _I_ could've done about it."

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" Meg asked.

"No. Thanks anyway." Angie turned back to her books.

"Angie you can't just lay here all day long."

"Why not?"

"Because there's a lot more that you could be doing."

"Like what? Getting all my friends killed, and hurt?"

"I'm not dead."

"Yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're going to come after you. And no matter how hard I'll try, there's going to be one time, just one time, when I'm going to be a second to late," she paused. "And you'll be killed."

"Don't say that."

Angie sat up, crossing her legs, Indian-style in front of her. "You should just leave, and forget about me. You've been accepted into some great collages, you should go to one. At least you'll have a decent life."

"You can have a decent life to ya know."

Angie made a small 'cha' noise and said, "Yeah right, I'm the Slayer remember, I'm doomed to a life of hell, while living on the Hellmouth, and fighting all the bad guys."

"That's not true."

"Look, I don't want to put you in danger. I want you to be able to live a happy life without the distraction of me. And I want you to live long. So go to a good college somewhere far from here and live a normal life."

"But I have a normal life."

"Your best friend is the one and only Chosen One. How normal do you call going out and staking vampires every night?"

"I don't mind it."

Angie took her friends hands into hers. "Just do me this one thing. Go out and get a good education, live a normal life. And don't just do if for me, do it for you too."

"I can't believe you're saying this."

"I want you to have the life I can't. Please do this for me."

Meg stood up and stared at her friend. "I have to think about this." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Do it," Angie called, "do the right thing and go." She once again turned toward her books and began reading.

"Angie dinner is ready," Thomas said behind the Slayer's closed door.

"I'm not hungry," Angie answered.

"You've got to eat something, you haven't eaten all day," her Watcher scolded.

"I'm not hungry," she repeated.

Thomas opened the door. "I thought you said that you weren't going to cry."

"Who said I was crying?" She asked, looking at her Watcher.

"Nobody."

"Well then?"

"Angie you need to eat."

"No I don't, I'll just go on patrol and get to bed."

"That's not good for you."

"It's not like it matters."

"But it does."

"Look, do you want me to eat, or go on patrol?"

"I want you to do both."

"Pick one."

The Watcher sighed. Defeated he said, "Do what you want."

"That's what I thought." She got off her bed, and walked passed the man.

"It's not dark yet," the man pointed out.

"So, it will be soon, and I need time to think," Angie said walking down the stairs.

"Okay." Thomas closed her door and walked down the stairs.

_Ah, grand,_ Angie thought as she walked through the darkened streets, _another night of dullness_. She looked up, _I hate rain clouds, they always bring me down._ She walked on through the night, running into the occasional vampire here or there, but nothing exciting. Even long after she knew it was okay to go home, the Slayer walked around the quiet city. And as she did she remembered the good times she'd had with Zach, Zacharius, and Meg. She'd smile every now and again, but her heart was filled with sorrow.

Thunder sounded, and Angie looked up as the rain began to fall from the heavens.

"Zach," she called closing her eyes and inviting the rain, "I'll never forget about you." She held out her arms and allowed herself to become drenched.

"Hey," A voice called out. "Hey girl."

Angie opened her eyes and was blinded by sunlight. "Huh? What?"

"You fell asleep, it's 7:00 in the morning, you had better get home," the man said.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." She got up and leaned against the tree again. "I must've fallen asleep."

"Get goin'," the man said again. "It's not safe around these parts."

Angie walked out from under the tree. "Thanks again."

"No prob." The man waved at her with two fingers.

The next two weeks passed and Angie still wandered around in a daze most of the time. Meg had only talked to her a couple times since that day, and Angie was beginning to worry about their friendship.

Meg walked up to the girl who sat on a park bench by herself. "Hey Angie."

"Hi Meg." The Slayer smiled. "Have a seat."

Meg sat down. "I've been thinking about what you said a couple weeks ago."

"And?" Angie anticipated the answer.

"My mother thinks that I should go, so I am," Meg said, a hint of sorrow filled her voice.

"It's for the better," Angie said, then asked, "When are you leaving?"

"A week from Friday," Meg said. "I've already started packing my stuff."

"Where are you going?" Angie asked.

"I'm going to Boise State. It's not too far away, but it's far enough from here so that..." she paused, "I'm really scared."

"Why?" Angie looked at her friend confused.

"I'm going somewhere I've never been. I don't know anyone down there, and I..., it may sound funny, but even though I fought with you, I'm afraid of all the evil things out there," Meg explained.

Angie smiled. "You can take care of yourself. You're a big bad Wiccan now; I know you'll make it through."

"I just don't want to leave you. I'm perfectly fine with leaving my mom and grandma, but it's you that I'm worried about. Are you really going to be okay if I leave?"

"I'm the one who wanted you to go. Believe me; I'll feel a lot better knowing that you're out living a normal, happy life, than if you were here by my side." She hugged her friend. "But I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." The two parted. "I could use some help packing my things though."

"I'd be more than happy to help," Angie said as the two girls stood and walked to Meg's house.

Soon the time came for Meg to leave. Meg had said her good-byes to her family and she now faced her best friend. The two stared at each other for a moment then hugged each other tightly.

"I'm going to miss you," Meg said with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay. But you have to promise to write me every month okay," Angie said closing her eyes and holding her friend even tighter.

"I promise," Meg whispered as the two pulled away from each other. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

"Have fun, okay," Angie said as her friend walked toward the car. "I want to know everything about what a normal life is like."

"Okay." Meg managed a smile. "Good-bye everyone." She looked at Thomas. "Take care of her."

"I will," Thomas said as she got into the now running car.

"Bye," Meg said.

"Get out of here before you change your mind," Angie insisted.

Meg smiled and slowly she began to drive away, and everyone watched as she faded into the horizon.

"She's gone," Meg's mother said. "Angie, I have to thank you for pushing her to go to another college. She wouldn't believe me when I told her she was capable of so much more."

"I'm just glad that she listened to me," Angie said.

"What are you going to do now that she's gone?" The elderly Buffy asked.

"I'll live," Angie said with a weak smile.

"Let's go home," Thomas said.

"Feel free to stop by at anytime," Meg's mother called as the Slayer and Watcher walked away.

Meg had now been gone for two weeks, but to Angie it seemed like two years. Every day was the same thing. She'd train with Thomas, then go look for a job, and she'd patrol. She'd been offered a couple jobs, and she took one. She was now a sales lady at one of the many flower shops in town. Sunnydale was known for its many funerals, and flowers were often purchased. So she was paid rather well.

Her customers were really nice, and she enjoyed the quiet of the place. Even though she knew that half the deaths were caused because she hadn't killed a specific vampire, or demon in few cases. Life was good, but Angie longed for more. Her life seemed to have no meaning. These people grieved for the loss of loved ones that she was responsible for, and she was beginning to think that she didn't really make a difference.

As she patrolled, and killed vampires, she was still empty inside. It had been over a month and Meg hadn't written yet. Angie wondered if the girl had forgotten about her.

One night as Angie patrolled she was attacked by a band of vampires, and though she had killed every one she had let herself get beaten pretty bad. As she dusted the last vampire rain started to pour. She fell to her knees and yelled into the empty night, "It's not worth it anymore." She didn't show the physical signs of the fight but she hurt. "I'm not worth it. I've no reason to fight anymore." She laid down in the wet grass on her stomach and let the water collect around her.

"Get up Angie," Spike said from behind her. "You're not done yet."

"Yes I am," Angie said to the ground.

"No you're not love." Spike reached down and grabbed her arm, but she punched him in response.

"Just leave me alone," she demanded.

"So you're just going to lay here and get killed?" Spike asked, disgusted.

"Sure, it's not like I'm making a difference in the world," Angie said quietly. "I have nothing to fight for. If I die at least they'll get a Slayer who wants to do her job."

"Get up," Spike demanded.

"Go away Spike," Angie said again. "I'll get up when I actually have something to fight for."

"So you're going to wallow in your self pity?"

"I'm not wallowing in my self pity, I'm wallowing in my unneeded presence."

"You're needed." He crouched down beside her.

"No I'm not. There are about a hundred potential Slayers just waiting for me to die so one of them can be chosen to take my place."

Spike stood up and kicked the Slayer in the side. "You're pitiful."

Angie jumped to her feet. "What do you care? You've got everything you ever wanted."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Never mind." Angie turned to walk away from the bleach blond vampire.

"Come with me, and I'll give you something to fight for." He yanked her in another direction. "Besides, your Watcher said that Meg wrote; her letter is sitting on the counter."

"Meg wrote!" Angie brightened. "I was beginning to think she'd forgotten about me."

"It's hard to forget about a Slayer, believe me." Spike let go of her arm and the two walked to her house.

"Thomas," Angie called as she walked into the house. "Where's the letter?" She was in such a rush that she didn't see the girl that sat on the couch in the living room.

Thomas walked up and greeted her. "You're all wet."

"Rain does that to you," Angie said. "Now where is it?"

"Go change and dry off before I give it to you," Thomas ordered. Angie bounded up the stairs to her room. He looked at Spike. "Do you want a towel?" Spike nodded and Thomas handed him a towel. "Thanks for finding her."

"No problem." Spike took of his long black trench coat and placed it on the back of a chair, then wiped off as much water as he could.

Angie jumped down the stairs. "Letter," she demanded.

Thomas handed it to her, and she opened it immediately.

Dear Angie,

Well college life is just as we imagined it. So much has happened, even in the short month that I've been here. The teachers down here are so nice, and so are most of the students. There's a girl down here that reminds me so much of you. And every time I see her I want to call you, just to see how things are going, but I can't.

I miss you so much. And I promise that as soon as I get the chance I'll come down and visit.

Things down here are so quiet. It's kind of weird not having to worry about vampires and stuff like that. But I sometimes wish that I were out there patrolling with you, instead of here, studying and doing endless piles of homework.

My room mate is really nice too. Her name is Jessica, and she's really weird, but she makes everything, even homework, seem so fun. I'm really glad that I got stuck with her. She also likes the mystical stuff. She hasn't found out that I'm a Witch yet. But I can just imagine what she'll do when she does. "Ohmigosh, are you seriously. That is soo, cool. Wow, a Witch, eek, that's so exciting." That's probably what she'd do.

On another note, I've met this totally cool guy. His name is Brent, and he's a super cool Warlock. He's not as powerful as me, but he's great. And he's sweet, we hang out a lot. I think I'm beginning to like him. I'll send you a picture of him as soon as I get one.

So how are things going down there on the Hellmouth? I hope things are going well- or at least as well as possible. Well, Angie I've got to go. I look forward to reading your response. Write back soon okay. I miss you, and I think about you all the time. And do me one thing okay, smile, even when you don't want to.

Your best friend,

Meg

Angie put the paper back in the envelope and grinned happily.

"Is she doing well?" Thomas asked.

"Everything is great as far as I can tell," Angie said.

"Um, Mr. Thomas?" A small voice came from the hallway.

Angie looked into the darkness and saw a female figure. "Who's she?"

Thomas looked as if he'd forgotten about the girl. "Uh, well, why don't you ask her?"

Angie looked at the girl, "Who are you?" she sounded annoyed.

She stepped out of the shadows into the kitchen, and Angie gasped. _Okay, super creepy, this girl looks just like me. What the heck is going on?_ The Slayer looked at Thomas hopping for an answer. But he just motioned toward the girl.

"I'm Stephanie," the girl said. "And I'm your twin sister."

Angie bust out laughing.

"Angie," Thomas scolded the girl and she stopped.

"I don't have a sister," Angie said.

"But you do, and I'm her," Stephanie said.

"Kay whatever." Angie turned toward Thomas and motioned toward the hall. The two went out there. "Who is this girl?"

"She is who she says she is," Thomas said. "Spike and I checked her out before he went and got you. She _is_ your sister."

Angie was shocked. "Why is she here?"

"To see you."

"I don't trust her."

Thomas sighed. "I guess that's to be expected, but give her a chance."

The two walked back into the kitchen. Spike walked over to Angie and said quietly. "She's not a bad guy."

"I've heard that," she said, looking at her sister. "How come I never knew about you?"

"Well," Stephanie began. "When our parents found out that they were having twins they decided immediately that they wanted to put one of us up for adoption. So when we were born they chose between us and they gave me to my adoptive parents. They didn't mention you until I looked at my birth certificate and saw that there was another name on it. Then they told me all about you. But no one knew what had happened to you, or where you were." She paused, "I finally found out that you had been in an orphanage and moved here after you had been adopted for a couple years. So I came to find you."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Angie asked.

"You'll have to forgive her," Thomas cut in before Stephanie could answer. "She's never been a very trusting person."

Angie looked at Spike. "This is what I'm supposed to fight for?" She asked quietly.

"You'll get used to her," he said in response.

"How long are you staying here?" Angie asked her sister.

"As long as you'll allow me to," Stephanie said.

"Then you've already stayed too lon..." Angie started but Thomas cut it.

"You can stay as long as you like."

If looks could kill, Thomas would be dead, and so would Stephanie. Already the Slayer didn't like her. Spike jabbed her side and the Slayer looked at him in surprise.

"Fine, she can stay," Angie said.

"She'll have to stay in your room," Thomas said.

"What!? There is no way," Angie protested.

"I don't want to intrude," Stephanie said. "I can sleep down here."

"No," Angie said, "you can sleep in my room."

Stephanie smiled. "Thank you Angie, I know this is really sudden, but I hope that we can get to know each other." She walked up the stairs with a bag.

Angie looked at her Watcher. "How am I supposed to be Slayer girl, with little miss proper hanging around?"

"You can still do it," he answered.

"And keep my identity?" She looked at the vampire next to her. "She's going to wonder why Spike doesn't come over during the day."

"So tell her I have a job," Spike suggested.

"You people are crazy. I'm not staying in the same room as her until I know for a fact that she's not evil."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Thomas asked.

"Out here on the couch," Angie said. She walked up the stairs into her room.

"Hey Angie," Stephanie said.

Angie looked at the girl, grabbed some pj's and walked out again.

Thomas walked into the room a few minutes later.

"She really doesn't like me, does she?" The girl asked.

"That's just the way she is," he explained. "Just give her some time and you'll find she's not that bad."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry. You get some rest okay."

"Okay, thanks."

Two weeks now passed and even though Stephanie hadn't done anything, Angie still didn't trust the girl.

"Why don't you trust me?" Stephanie asked as the two girls ate lunch one day.

"Because I've had a lot of things happen to me, and I've been stabbed in the back too many times by people I've trusted," Angie answered.

Stephanie looked at her twin. "I'll never betray you. I've looked for you for much too long to betray you."

"We'll just see about that." Angie ate the last bit of her sandwich. "I've got to get back to work. Thomas will be back soon, but I won't be back till late."

"You get of at six though," Steph protested. "You're store doesn't stay open that late."

"I have other things to do," Angie spat.

"Okay, see you later."

As the Slayer quietly walked into the house later that night, the voices of her sister and Watcher greeted her from the kitchen.

"I'm almost beginning to think I made a mistake by coming here," Stephanie said.

"Give her time," Thomas said. "She just needs to know that you're someone she can trust."

"But I've done everything I can think of," the girl sounded distraught.

"She'll lighten up," Thomas comforted her.

"She acts like she's the only one with problems in the world."

"It's harder for her than you think."

"She acts like spoiled brat."

_Who's acting like the brat?_ Angie though furiously. She was in a bad mood already, she'd run into some once-upon-a-time-acquaintances-turned-vamp who didn't know when to shut up. And they had said things that the Slayer didn't want, or need, to hear.

Her fuse was short, and hearing her "sister" talk like this, made her fuse run extremely short.

"She's had a lot happen to her," Thomas stood up for the Slayer.

"She can talk to me about this stuff. Sometimes she acts like I'm not here. And I swear I just want to slap her and tell her that she's not the only one with problems."

Angie snapped. She stormed into the kitchen and slapped the girl, hard, across the face. "Don't talk about problems; you don't know what real problems are."

Stephanie, who was on the floor, looked up and said, "I didn't know you were here."

"So that makes it okay to talk about me?" Angie questioned enraged. "I don't expect you to understand me. But don't _ever_ talk about me unless you know why I'm acting that way."

"You never talk to me," Steph exclaimed getting to her feet. "How am I supposed to know how you feel?"

"I don't need to talk to you," Angie half-yelled. "You just walk into my life and expect me to drop everything and welcome you. Well guess what? I can't and I won't."

"Angie, stop it," Thomas broke in.

Angie looked at him. "Do what you want, I'm leaving. Don't expect me back for a while."

"Where are you going?" Thomas inquired.

"I don't know," she answered as she walked up the stairs to her room, then out the door with a plastic bag full of clothes.

"Ow," Steph said as she rubbed her cheek. "She's strong."

"You have no idea," Thomas said. "Let's get some ice on that. It's going to bruise no matter what, but we can bring down the swelling."

Angie walked quietly through the night, contemplating where she would stay. "I could stay with Meg's mom. But Buffy wouldn't let me hear the end of it," she thought out loud. Then, after she saw a cemetery a thought hit her. "Spike."

As she knocked on the door, she wondered if she'd been too hard on her sister. Spike answered the door. He was shirtless and he looked surprised to see her. "Hey love."

"Hey." Angie bit her lower lip then asked, "Is it okay if I stay here for a while?"

The vampire looked at her, then he stepped aside, letting her enter. "What happened?" He asked while shutting the door.

"That stupid girl," Angie said. "She thinks she knows everything. And Thomas doesn't help."

"I thought as much," he looked at the bag. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"A couple days, if that's okay." Angie sat on the couch. "I just really need to cool off." Spike sat next to her and she looked at him. "I slapped her, really hard."

Spike looked at her in amazed. "You hit her?"

Angie nodded her head, ashamed. "I was already mad, and hearing her say the things she did pushed me over the edge."

"It's okay pet." Spike stood. "You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks Spike." She turned around and watched as he pulled down the sheets to his bed.

"You can sleep in my bed," Spike offered.

"That's okay; I can sleep on the couch," Angie told him.

"I sleep during the day remember. You can have it during the night, and I'll take it when I want to sleep in the morning."

"Thanks Spike." Angie stood and walked over to him.

"I hope you won't mind if I work out and watch TV," he said.

"I don't mind," Angie said. "Just keep it down, if that's okay."

"Yeah sure," Spike agreed.

Angie looked at him. "Are you sure it's okay if I stay here?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem love."

"Okay." She smiled at him. "I'm going to change and go to bed then."

"Okay."

Angie looked at him for a minute then said, "Can you um.."

"Oh, sorry." Spike walked over to the couch and sat down while turning on the TV.

Angie changed quickly. "Spike?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her.

"Can you wake me at seven tomorrow morning? I have to open the shop."

"Sure."

"Thanks." She crawled under the black covers and snuggled up to the pillow. _Smells just like Spike_, she thought as she took a deep breath.

"Good-night," Spike said.

"Good-night," Angie repeated quietly. And soon she was asleep.

As he promised, Spike woke Angie up at seven o'clock. She dressed and headed off to work.

The two had compromised fridge space, and Angie ate Fruit and Veggies for the next week and a half, as well as bread and other no-need-to-cook items.

They had grown closer now, and they talked every day and night, whenever possible. Angie told Spike everything about the incident with the changeling, and the tragic death of Zach. And Spike sympathized with the girl. He knew what it was like to loose a loved one.

Angie sighed as she walked through the dark streets of Sunnydale. So far nothing at all had happened, and she'd been out for more than an hour. She was about to give up when she heard a scream. Excited, she flew to the scene.

Two vampires had a girl pinned against a tree and were about to feed, Angie was sure of it. She watched for a moment then said, "Hey, dinner time is over."

The two vampires looked at her. "It's the Slayer," one of them said.

"Aw man," the other complained. "And I just got sired."

"Well, now you're going to get killed." Angie rushed the vampires, and before the newborn knew it, a stake protruded from his heart.

"Crap." He dusted.

"I'm not that easy," the remaining vamp said.

Angie studied the vampire for a while. "You're not much older than that chap are you?"

"I'm quite a bit older," he spat. "I'm eighty years old."

Angie laughed. "Still young." She paused. "And stupid." She threw her stake and it hit the target.

Another one dusted.

"I wish they could be just a little harder. This is totally boring," she said wiping her hands together. She turned to look at the intended victim of the vamps. She rolled her eyes. "Didn't Thomas tell you not to go out by yourself at night?"

Stephanie stared. "No."

"Go home," Angie demanded.

"So this is what you do after work? You slay vampires?"

"That's my job." Angie started to walk off.

Stephanie followed her. "Is that why you act the way you do?"

Angie stopped and stared at her twin. "I act the way I do because of things that have happened to me."

"Things that happened because you're the, what did the vampires say? Killer."

"Slayer, get it right. And yes, most of those things are because I'm the Chosen One."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"It's called a secret identity. I have certain rules that I have to keep, and one of them is for me to act like a normal girl."

"Oh, I guess I understand that."

"Whatever." Angie began walking away.

"I didn't want to make you hate me," Stephanie called after her sister. "All I wanted was for you to talk to me." Angie stopped. "I'm sorry about what I said. All I want is for us to be sisters."

"We are sisters," Angie replied.

"I mean real sisters. You know, the kind that talk to each other. I'm sure that if we got to know each other well enough that we wouldn't fight as much. And I don't want to fight with you. I want to be your friend, I want you to trust me, and talk with me. But most of all, I want you to love me, the way that I love you," Steph took a deep breath. "Ever since I found out that I had a twin I always wanted to meet you. I dreamed about you all the time. I wanted to meet you. When I finally tracked you down, my parents said that I had to wait until I graduated, then they would let me come.

"So I waited, and waited. And every day, _every day_, I would wonder what you were like. I wondered what kind of things you did, if you liked the same music as me, and who you hung out with. You know, things like that. And finally I graduated, collected enough money, and I came here.

"You were exactly as I pictured you. But you didn't act the way I thought you would. And that's what made me say those things. I expected you to hug me, and to welcome me. But you didn't, so I got angry. And when I realized that it wasn't you, but me, I had to come find you.

"Thomas said that you often walk around the city at night, so I thought I'd come find you. I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have said those things. I know that now."

Angie walked up to her sister, and for the first time, really looked at her. She saw a faded mark on the girls face and said, "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I deserved it," Stephanie said with a smile.

"No, you didn't." Angie shook her head. "And I'm sorry I didn't welcome you. You just came at a really bad time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"So are we okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then will you come back home with me?"

Angie nodded her head. "Sure, but we have to stop by Spike's first."

"I get to see where Spike lives?" Steph sounded excited.

Angie looked her sister in the eye. "There's something you need to know about Spike."

"What?"

"He's a vampire too."

"What!?"

"He's a good guy. But don't be surprised when you see his crypt okay."

"Okay."

They walked down to Spike's crypt and entered.

"How'd it go?" Spike asked as she walked through the door.

"Same oh same oh," Angie answered.

"Boring eh?" Spike turned toward the door and for the first time noticed Stephanie. "Oh uh... hey."

"Hey Spike," Stephanie said casually.

Spike shot the Slayer a what-is-she-doing-here look and Angie responded, "I'm going back home."

"I thought you were going to stay here for a while," Spike said.

"I've been here for eleven days; I think that qualifies as a while." Angie said. She walked over to the bed and picked up her bag that lay beside it. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

Spike walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you want to go home?"

Angie looked up at Spike. "You sound like you don't want me to go."

Spike quickly backed away. "I never said that, now did I?"

"No, but it sounded like it." The Slayer smiled at the vamp. "Thanks anyway." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll come back tomorrow during my lunch break and eat what little food I have left over here okay."

"Okay," Spike agreed. "I'll see you then."

"Did I see a little spark there?" Stephanie asked when they left the crypt.

"Between me and Spike? No, we're just friends," Angie answered.

"It seems like more than that," Stephanie said.

"Well, then you're seeing things," Angie pointed out.

"Right," she sounded skeptical.

Dear Meg,

I'm so glad to see that you're doing well, and that you're enjoying your normal life. Things down here are pretty normal, as far as normal goes down here. But they got super weird for a while.

Turns out I have a twin sister named Stephanie. She just showed up one day, and Thomas let her in. She looks exactly like me, minus muscles and class, and she's invaded my house. Her attitude is way different from mine, and you can tell that she's had a more formal upbringing than me. What with her always having a family, and me being in an adoption home for 14 years, then having an intimate relationship with my "Father", so we're quite different when it comes to attitudes.

So, how are things going with you and this Brent guy? I want all the details; don't leave a single thing out.

I miss you a lot, and I sometimes wish I had my Slayerette back, but all in all I'm really glad that you're happy. I can't wait to see you again, but till then I'm off slaying demons and vampires.

Your best friend,

Angie

Angie smiled as she put the letter in the mail box. She had wanted to write her friend back for a while, and now that she had finally accomplished it, she felt good. Stephanie stood behind her.

"Hey Angie?" She asked quietly. "Do you think that you could teach me how to fight?"

Angie turned and looked at her sister. "Why do you want to know how to fight?"

The girl looked at the ground. "We don't seem to have a lot in common, and I thought that if..."

"If I taught you how to fight that we could grow closer to each other."

"Um, yeah, that was the idea."

The Slayer shrugged. "I guess I could. But you have to promise that you won't complain."

"I promise. I just really want to get to know you better. We are sisters after all."

"I guess that's true." She looked at her watch. "We have five hours before dark. Do you want to start now?"

"I don't want you to be too tired for your patrol."

Angie gave her sister a, me-get-tired? look.

"Ah, never mind, I forgot that you have that special Slayer ability." She stopped for a moment. "Yeah, we can start now."

"Okay, into the basement."

The sisters walked into the house and down the stairs. Stephanie had never been down in the basement before. She knew that was where her sister trained, and it honestly hadn't interested her much.

"Holy cow!" Steph exclaimed as she saw all the weapons and equipment. "You have a whole gym down here almost."

"Nah, we don't have treadmills or Stairmasters, or any of that stuff." Angie walked over to a mat on the floor, then looking at her sister she said, "Do you have something you can change into?"

"Aren't these okay?" She looked down at her jeans and t-shirt.

"The shirt is, but go get some sweats on or something."

"I don't have any sweats."

Angie sighed. "You can borrow some of mine." She walked toward the stairs. "C'mon, follow me and we'll get you some."

"No, not like that, like this." Angie demonstrated a proper punch for her sister. Steph mimicked. "Good, now do it again." Stephanie punched the air again. "Okay, now use some force." She moved in front of her sister and held up her palms. "Hit my hands."

"Won't that hurt you?" She contemplated her question. "Never mind."

"Now punch my palms as hard as you can," Angie instructed. Stephanie hit her sister's hand. "I barley felt that, do it harder."

This continued for a while, and soon Angie tired of it. "Okay, go punch the bag, but put on the gloves first. And don't punch it too hard at first okay."

Stephanie quietly walked over to the punching bag and put on the gloves, then began attacking the bag again and again.

As soon as Angie knew her sister was occupied, she began to fight the air. Left punch, right, high kick, low kick, roundhouse. She continued the series of attacks. Her limbs flew through the air as she hit an unseen offender. Stephanie stopped her assault on the bag in front of her and watched as her sister flipped through the air, and once again began to charge her imaginary opponent.

"That's amazing!" Stephanie said wide eyed.

The Slayer stopped in mid kick and looked at her sister. "You're supposed to be punching the bag."

Stephanie ignored the comment. "Where'd you learn all that stuff?"

Angie lowered her arms, and they dangled at her side. "Some of it I just knew. But most of it was taught to me by my Watchers."

"Watchers? As in, there's more than one?" Stephanie took of her gloves.

"There has only been one at a time, but I've had two."

"Who?"

"Zacharius was the first one, and he taught me most of what I know. And then, of course, there's Thomas. He's taught me a little bit, but most of it was taught to me by Zacharius."

Stephanie gave her sister a confused look. "Who's Zacharius?"

"My first Watcher." Angie replied taking a seat on the floor.

"If I remember right, I read some where that he was the one that adopted you." She joined her sister.

"He did."

"So he was you father. What happened to him?"

Angie swallowed, _I knew this was coming. Great, now she's going to find out just how screwed up her sister really is_. "Well, he..., I..., we kinda... Forget it, it's not important."

"Did something bad happen to him? Was he killed?"

Angie looked at her sister, then back down at her hands. "No, he's quiet alive. But he was taken away."

"How come?"

Angie studied her sister's eyes, then shifted her eyes away. "Zacharius was never really a..."

"Angie are you down there?" Thomas' voice traveled down the stairs.

"Yeah," Angie called back. "What do ya need?"

"Would you come here for a moment, I'd like to speak with you in private," the Watcher answered.

"Okay, be right there." She quickly stood and walked up the stairs. "What's up?"

Thomas took her away from the basement door. "I have some bad news."

"Since when was that new?" she asked, but then she noticed the sadness in the man's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Thomas sighed heavily. "Buffy, she, well she..." He searched for words. "She took a nap this afternoon, and, well, she never awoke."

Angie was filled with shock, she took deep breaths and her mouth went dry. "Buffy's..." She could barley allow her self to say the word, "dead?"

Thomas nodded. "She went peacefully in her sleep. I know that you were very attached to her, and I thought I should tell you. Mrs. Summers wants you to go to her funeral."

"No," Angie's eyes brimmed with tears. The once indestructible Slayer was gone?

"It's going to be hard, I understand. But she was old, she needed to die," Thomas attempted to comfort the girl.

Angie's body began to shake, and again she spoke the word, "No." She looked at Thomas with red, grief stricken eyes, then darted up the stairs to her room.

The funeral was three days later. The pews were filled with her broken family, and friends. Willow, Xander, Mrs. Summers, Meg, and Angie all hugging each other, and holding hands. Spike stood in the shadows in the back, trying to hide his grief, and his tears.

They all sniffed through the talk from the preacher, and soon Xander and Willow stood. They had been asked to talk, and they needed each others strength.

"Buffy was unlike any other person I'd ever met," Xander said quietly. "I can still remember the first time I ever saw her. I fell instantly in love. Little did I know that this one person would change my whole perspective of life."

"She was the strongest, most amazing person in the world, and I still wonder how she made it through all she did. From high school, to slaying demons and vampires, to dating vampires, to college, to saving the world countless times, she was always there for those around her. No matter how hard it was, she always made sure we were okay," Willow explained through tears.

"Buffy had an impact on everyone she met. Sometimes it was bad, but most of the time it was the best thing that could happen to a person." Xander squeezed Willows hand.

"She always wore a smile, even when the worst was happening. She heightened people's spirits without even trying. She was truly the best friend anyone could ever have."

"She was smart, in more ways than anyone could imagine, and though most people didn't see that, she showed it to us, and it was the best thing in the world."

"It was always hard, seeing the silent pain that she went through. Knowing that she was the one the fate of the world rested on. But during all of it, she stayed strong, just for those around her. Even after dying twice, she still stood tall, and stayed strong."

"There are so many thing's that Buffy did, and we could go on forever about how wonderful she was, because she truly was wonderful. No one could ever replace the way she made us feel, and no one could have more space in our hearts, than she."

"So Buffy, as we say good-bye, we want you to know that we love you, and we are so grateful to have had you in our lives. And even though things were really weird most of the time, we enjoyed the time we spent with you."

The two looked at each other, then said in unison, "So Buffy, rest in peace." They hugged each other and returned to their seats.

Meg's mother was the next to talk. Mrs. Summers wasn't actually Buffy's child. She had married into the family. Buffy's son, Tyler, had changed his name back to Summers after the death of his father, and later, married Meg's mother. After having Meg, Tyler left on a business trip, and was killed. He left his daughter, mother and wife to fend for themselves. And because of that, Mrs. Summers had become close to Buffy.

She didn't know much about the past of her mother, but Mrs. Summers' talk was full of love, and understanding for the woman.

Later that day, Buffy was laid beneath the ground, finally able to rest at last. No fear of being resurrected.

Spike stood under the shade of a large pine tree, hiding as much as possible from the setting sun. He was angry and sad at the same time. Willow and Xander had noticed him, but they didn't acknowledge them, for they too were growing weary of their long, trying lives. Angie however was different; she walked over to him, and watched the grave diggers as they filled in the hole around Buffy's casket.

"I can't believe it's over," Spike half-whispered.

"I know what you mean," Angie said in the same hushed tone. "She's really gone."

Spike punched the tree and drew blood. "It's not fair."

"Spike!" Angie exclaimed when she saw the blood trickle off his hand.

"It's not fair," he said again, grief filling his voice.

"She's happy now Spike, what more can you ask for?" Angie asked.

Tears fell down the vampires face. "I loved her."

New tears streamed down Angie's face as well. "I know you did, we all did."

The two embraced each other for a long time and Spike's blood dotted the Slayers black dress.

Well that's all for this chapter, please review, and I'll see you later.


	4. A blast from the past

A Blast from the Past

Sunnydale seemed empty without Buffy, and everybody felt it. Something was gone, and nobody could put it back. And nobody tried to fill the gap left behind.

Buffy's will had been read and all things had been distributed, all but one, a pendant, one of the last things in Buffy's box of personal items. It was rather large, and symbols were engraved on the face. It was to be given to Angie.

The young Slayer had already received all of Buffy's weapons, as well as her own personal Slayer journal (which consisted of her telling about her opponents, as well as weaknesses, and what-not. But it was all about Slaying), and now she was to receive the pendant.

Angie felt that she didn't deserve the things she had gotten, and she knew she had gotten most of it because she was Buffy's successor. But she took it all, but only because Mrs. Summers insisted on it.

She stared at the pendant. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but my mother wanted you to have it," Mrs. Summers said. "I'm sure you'll find out what it does."

"Thanks." Angie faked a smile and she placed the item in her pocket.

The woman smiled back, then turned at the sound of feet behind her. It was Meg, she stood in the hallway and looked at her mother.

"Hey baby girl," Mrs. Summers said with a small smile.

Meg walked toward her mother and gave her a big hug. "I don't wanna go back to school, mama."

"Oh baby girl, don't say that." Mrs. Summers held her daughter back at arms length, her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Don't you need me here?" Meg seemed as if she were pleading.

"You go back to collage, I'll be okay."

Meg now looked at the Slayer.

"You need to go back," Angie said.

"I just don't want to leave you all," Meg said.

"Listen." Angie walked toward her friend. "If you go back then we'll be able to go back to our normal routines, and soon the pain of loosing Buffy will go away. But if you stay, then that pain will linger."

Meg smiled. "You're right, thanks Angie."

The two girls finally let go of each other.

"I'll write as soon as I can," Meg said.

"Okay." Angie smiled. "See you later. Don't get in too much trouble okay?"

"I promise." Meg got into the car and drove away once again. And Angie walked back to her house.

Thomas stared at the markings on the necklace. "I've not a clue what they mean. I can't find them anywhere in my books."

"What about the pendant itself?" Angie asked as she fingered the markings.

"No where." Thomas shook his head.

"How long are you guys going to research this thing?" Stephanie asked tiredly.

"Just a little longer, don't get impatient," Angie said.

"But Angie you promised," Stephanie complained.

"I know," Angie said.

Thomas looked at the two girls. "Where are you going?"

"I promised her I'd take her to the Bronze tonight," Angie explained.

"Are you sure that's wise?" The Watcher asked.

"We'll be okay," Angie assured him. "I am the Slayer after all."

"Okay." Thomas really didn't mind. He thought it good that the two girls were bonding; he had been getting tired of the tension between them.

"Can we go now?" Stephanie asked.

Angie sighed. "Let's go change, then we'll leave."

"Yippee." Stephanie jumped out of her seat, and flew up the stairs.

Angie looked at Thomas and shrugged, then she too, walked up the stairs.

"You're slow for a Slayer," Stephanie said when Angie finally walked into the bedroom the two girls now shared.

"Only when I can be," Angie said. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a spaghetti strap, short black dress. She tossed it over to her sister. "Put that on." She turned back to her closet, and for herself, pulled out some black leather pants and a red tank top. They dressed and walked down the stairs.

Angie walked into the kitchen and picked up the pendant. "See you later," she said to Thomas. She walked to the front door and grabbed her black leather jacket, checking the pockets for stakes.

Once at the Bronze, Stephanie immediately began to dance, dragging her sister with her.

"This place is awesome!" Steph exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." Angie smiled. She looked around the crowd and spotted Spike at the bar. "I'll be right back." She walked up to the bar and sat next to the bleach blonde.

"Hey love," Spike said still looking at his glass.

"How's it goin' Spike?" Angie asked

Spike looked at her. "I'm not exactly skippin' all over the place, but I'm okay."

Angie smiled at him. "You still miss her don't you?" Spike didn't have to answer. "Me too." She pulled out the medallion and showed it to Spike. He looked at it, then at her. "I need your help. We don't know what this does."

Spike took it from her and flipped it over. "Never seen it before."

"I was hoping you'd help me find out about it," Angie said.

Spike placed a couple dollars on the bar and stood up. "Where do we start?" He asked as he handed the medallion back to the Slayer.

"I can't start now, Stephanie is here." Angie indicated her sister. "But we can start when I go on patrol."

"Okay." Spike went to sit down again, but the Slayer grabbed his arm.

"In the mean time, come dance with me," she said.

"We've been over this," Spike protested.

"Just come." She pulled him out to the floor and she began swinging her hips back and forth. Spike watched her, and soon started mimicking her. The two swayed together, and Angie moved closer to him. "Relax," she said putting her hand on his arm. "Just move to the beat." She moved closer to him, and her hand rested on his chest. "That's it," she said when Spike finally got the beat.

They continued on like this for a couple dances, and Angie moved closer to him, their bodies now touched as they danced. They swayed together as if one person. Soon a slow dance began to play and the two danced together.

"Spike?" Angie asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Smile," She prompted. "You look much better when you smile."

Spike looked down at her, and when he did, the two stopped dancing and just looked at each other.

"Your eyes..."

"Angie we..."

"Shh," she silenced him. "Spike I..."

"Hey guys," Stephanie's voice interrupted. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

The Slayer looked at the vampire in her arms, then at Stephanie. She sighed and backed away letting her sister take her place. She walked over to a table and sat down. She watched, and anguish filled her as the two smiled and laughed together. _What makes her better than me? Why will he smile with her and not me?_ She continued to watch, even as the song ended and they danced to a more up-beat song.

It took a while for Angie to realize it, but she was getting jealous of her sister. Spike had always been Angie's friend and companion; the one that fought with her, and stood by her, no matter what the challenge, even if it was Stephanie. But now as the Slayer saw them together she realized just how much she wanted Spike. How much the vampire meant to her. How much she cared for him.

Pangs of fear spread through her body as she realized the way she felt about him. Then anger. _Why Stephanie? Why does she get him when she hasn't done anything? She can't just waltz in here and take Spike away? Can she?_

Now filled with confusion Angie pulled out the pendant and began examining it again. And this time she noticed a small button, and a knob that she had never seen before. And as she turned the knob some of the symbols on the face began to change.

"That's strange," she said to herself. She though about pushing the button, then reconsidered when the thought about the things the pendants could do. She pocketed the necklace and walked over to her sister and Spike. "Let's go," she said sternly. She turned and walked out of the building. Spike and Steph looked at each other, then walked out after her.

Once outside the Slayer looked at them. "It's late, Stephanie you need to go home while we patrol."

"Why can't I come with you?" Steph questioned.

"Because it's dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt," Angie answered.

"Let her come pet," Spike said. "She'll be fine."

Angie knew she was defeated. "Fine."

As they walked Angie pulled out the pendant. "It has a knob and button, but I don't know if I dare push the button." She pointed to them.

"Are you going to push it?" Stephanie asked excitement in her voice.

"I'm not sure if I should." Angie stated.

Spike looked at her. "Just do it love."

Angie looked at it, then at Spike. "What if it releases a really bad demon?"

Spike smiled. "You can handle it." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Besides it would make things a bit more exciting around here."

Angie took a deep breath and pushed the button. The scenery started to fade away around the Slayer and vampire. And when it rematerialized they found themselves looking at a young Buffy Summers, and Xander Harris fighting a band of vamps.

"Angie? Spike?" Stephanie looked around her, but neither were anywhere around. Stephanie heard a low growl, and quickly ran back to the house to tell Thomas everything.

Angie and Spike stood stunned for a moment, only snapping out because a vampire attacked them. Angie quickly dusted it, and they were assaulted at once by more. The two separated and began fighting. The vampires kept coming, no matter how many were killed, more and more appeared.

Buffy Summers finally noticed the two new figures that fought along with her. She immediately recognized Spike, but the girl was someone she'd never seen before.

Angie fought, but was soon over come, and she noticed that Buffy had begun falling to the same fate. She heard the voice of Buffy cry out as she hit the ground.

"Spike help!" Angie cried, trying to fight the vamps off her.

Spike ignored her, and instead headed over to help Buffy, throwing her attackers to the side and helping her up.

Angie's hands were now being held down, and despite her efforts she couldn't get out. "Spike!" Angie called again. But Spike was pre-occupied. Angie screamed as a free vamp pulled out a knife. And she was surprised when the vampire exploded into dust. There stood Xander, game face on, and stake in hand.

He attacked the other four, sending them away from the Slayer. She jumped to her feet and continued fighting, Xander helping her out.

After many more minutes of fighting, the vampires finally retreated.

Buffy looked at Spike and asked. "Where have you been?"

Spike looked at her, and too excited to see her stated, "Around."

"Thanks for your help." She walked forward and kissed him.

Angie quickly turned away from them, and Xander now stood in front of her.

"I've never seen you around, you new?" He asked.

Angie contemplated the question. "Kind of."

"I'm Xander." He held out his hand.

"Angie." She took his hand and shook it.

"Quite the grip you've got there," Xander said.

"Comes with the job," Angie said.

Buffy and Spike now joined them. "Who're you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm Angie," Angie answered.

"You're a good fighter," Buffy complimented.

"Not bad yourself," Angie said. "I've always wanted to see my predecessor at work."

"Predecessor?" Buffy asked.

Angie bit her bottom lip.

"Don't do that love," Spike scolded.

"Sorry Spike," Angie said.

Buffy looked at the blond vamp in front of her. "You know her?"

"Truth be told pet," Spike said. "We're from the future."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Doesn't surprise me."

"So you're the Slayer in the future?" Xander asked.

"Uh-huh." Angie nodded.

"I guess that means you need somewhere to stay?" Buffy expected. Angie just stared at the current time Slayer. "I don't have any room at my house," Buffy said. "It's full."

"I have one room," Xander piped up.

"Well," Buffy thought for a moment. "Angie can stay with Xander, Spike can stay at my house."

Spike and Xander both smiled, but Angie didn't know what to think.

"I'm okay with that," Xander said delighted.

"Is that okay love?" Spike asked Angie, seeing the look on her face.

"I promise I won't bite you," Xander said.

"I guess it's okay. I mean, Xander didn't turn out to be such a bad person, so I guess I'm okay with that," she answered.

"Okay," Buffy said. "Xander, you bring Angie to my house tomorrow and we'll see what we can do."

"Right." Xander nodded his head once.

"Let's go Spike." Buffy turned and walked away, the vampire at her heels.

"I can guess what they're gonna do tonight," Xander said as they walked away.

Angie diverted her eyes from the two as they grabbed hands.

"Are you and Spike...?" Xander asked.

"No, we weren't." She took a deep breath. "But I had kind of hoped we could've."

"Spike's a looser," Xander said. "C'mon, let's go."

Stephanie ran all the way back to the house, and burst in the door.

"Back so soon?" Thomas asked walking into the front room. "Where's your sister?"

Stephanie was frantic. "She was playing with the pendant and she pushed the button and just disappeared. Her and Spike were suddenly gone."

"What!?" Thomas asked.

"I looked for them as long as I dared to, but I heard some growling behind me, so I ran home," Stephanie panted.

"This isn't good; we don't know what happened to them," Thomas said, he sat on the couch. "They just disappeared?"

"Yes, one minute, they're there, and the next they're gone." Steph sat next to Thomas.

"Spike is gone too?"

"Yes."

"Looks like were looking at a night of research." Thomas sounded a little excited.

"What're we going to do if we can't get them back?"

"Let's not think about that for the moment." The two got up and walked up the stairs to the office.

The next day, Angie and Xander headed to Buffy's house. Once there they all sat around a table with Willow, Dawn, and Spike.

"So how'd you get here?" Dawn asked.

"That's the problem, I'm not quite sure," Angie said. "But it happened when I pushed the button on the pendant." She pulled it out and put it on the table.

"Where'd you get it?" Buffy asked, picking it up.

"Well I," Angie hesitated. "I got it from you, after you died."

Buffy laughed a little. "Well I haven't gotten it yet."

"I don't know precisely how it works, and I don't know anything about it," Angie said.

"Have you researched it?" Willow asked.

"My Watcher and I looked in every book we had, and we didn't find anything." Angie looked down at her hands.

"We can look," Willow suggested anxiously.

"If you want to, go ahead. But you might not get anywhere with it," Angie said.

"We'll see what we can do," Buffy said. "In the mean time, Xander you stay with her, entertain her."

"Right-oh." Xander smiled.

Spike walked over to Buffy and kissed her neck. "Spike, not now."

"I want to help love," he said.

"That's fine," Buffy said.

Angie was beginning to get angry. "Buffy?"

"What?" Buffy queried.

"Can I go train down stairs?"

"Sure go right ahead."

"Thanks." Angie walked down the stairs and began ferociously beating the bag. She hit it again, and again, each time with more vigor than before, letting out her frustration.

"Don't kill the bag too much," Xander said as he walked down the stairs. "It didn't do anything to you."

Angie ignored him and continued hitting the bag.

"Whoa, slow down turbo," Xander said.

"I'm so stupid," she growled as she continued to hit the bag.

"Why?"

"I always fall in love with the dumbest people."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just always pick the dumbest people."

"Oh, is this about the Spike thing?"

Angie punched the bag and it flew off its hook into the wall. She was breathing hard. "I just can't ever win."

"Just forget about it, all he cares about is..."

"Buffy. All he cares about is _Buffy_. All he ever does is talk about _Buffy_. After she died all he did was mope around and think about _her_. She's all he cares about." She sank to the ground.

Xander walked over to her and kneeled to face her. "You're a beautiful girl. I'm sure there are tons of guys lining up to date you."

She laughed. "Not when you've had the life I have. People know who I've dated and they all think I'm a freak, and they're all right."

Xander stood up and offered the girl his hand. "C'mon, let's go get your mind off Spike."

"I kind of need to take a shower, and my clothes are dirty," Angie pointed out.

"Okay, you can take a shower at my house, and we'll talk to Buffy about clothes," Xander suggested.

They walked up the stairs and everything was settled.

"I can't find a thing," Willow said, shutting another book.

"I'm not finding anything either." Buffy looked up at her friends.

"Same here." Dawn looked at her book and then at her sister.

"Maybe Giles can help," Buffy suggested.

"But he's on vacation," Willow protested.

"Well, they can't stay here forever," Buffy pointed out.

"He's almost back, just give him the week that he has left," Willow said. "Until then, we can continue looking, and if we don't find anything by then, we can ask Giles."

The Slayer sighed, and she nodded her head. "I don't know about you, but I could use a break."

"I second that," Dawn agreed stretching her arms.

They all stood and departed from the table.

No matter how much they looked nobody found anything about the pendant. Not even Giles, when he returned, could find anything about it. Now three months had passed, and still nothing.

Xander and Angie became close friends. They talked a lot, and laughed with each other, they even spent most of their time together.

"You're much better than the Xander in the future," Angie told him one day as they sparred in Buffy's basement.

"Am I really that boring?" Xander asked.

"No, you're not boring, you're just," Angie thought for a minute then said, "old."

"That bad huh?" Xander asked.

"You're still as sweet now as you are in the future," Angie admitted.

"You think I'm sweet?" Xander questioned.

"Yeah."

Xander smiled at her. "You're a great person too ya know."

"I wish I felt that way." She punched at him but he blocked it.

Xander looked at her and said, "You should really get a better view of yourself." He walked up to her. "I don't see anything wrong with you. In fact you're just perfect."

Angie looked at Xander and smiled. "Thanks."

"Angie," Xander spoke softly. The two looked at each other, and Xander slowly moved forward. Their lips met, but only for a moment, for Angie pushed him back.

"Xander we can't," she protested.

"Why can't we?" Xander asked.

"Because, we can't," Angie said backing away.

"Angie, please wait. I'm sorry." He grabbed her arm, and she turned to face him. "I just, I think I'm in love with you."

Angie looked at Xander, her eyes wide with surprise. "I'm sorry, but we can't do this."

Xander walked closer to her still holding her arm. "I've never felt this way about anyone." He thought for a moment, then added, "Not even Cordelia."

Angie shook her head. "I'm not from this time. It would only complicate things."

"I don't care if I'm only with you only one more day, just as long as I'm with you." Xander slid his hand into Angie's.

"Xander." She spoke softly, and looking into his eyes she saw them sparkle. He wasn't lying to her; he truly did care for her.

The back of his hand slid down her cheek. "You're so wonderful, and beautiful in every way possible."

Angie smiled. "As are you." She leaned up and kissed him.

Xander gladly accepted, and he held the girl tightly as they kissed. Soon their kiss evolved to a more passionate one. Behind them someone cleared their throat, and they quickly parted.

"Buffy!" Xander exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

Buffy gave Xander a look and simply stated, "This _is_ my basement."

"Oh," Xander said, "Right."

"Anything yet?" Angie asked, hoping to change the subject.

"No," Buffy said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to patrol with me tonight. You've been in the major bored mode lately. I know what it's like, not being able to use your skills."

"Are you serious?" Angie asked. "You don't think I'll get in the way?"

Buffy chucked a little. "You're a Slayer; I highly doubt you'll get in the way. Besides, if I can deal with Faith, I'm sure I can deal with you."

"Cool, thanks Buffy." Angie grinned at the Slayer and walked up the stairs with her.

"So, you and Xander huh?" Buffy asked when they got up the stairs.

"Not really, that was the first kiss," Angie admitted. "But I do like him."

They walked out the door into the night. "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah but I don't know what I'm doing. He's over 80 years old in my time," Angie said.

Buffy laughed. "I can't imagine Xander being that old."

"Well, he's still rather dumb at times, but he knows a lot of stuff." Angie sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, there's no use torturing your self while you're here. We don't even know if you'll be able to get back to you own time. Giles and Willow have tried everything they can think of. We're running out of ideas, and quickly."

"I was afraid that was going to happen."

Buffy turned into a graveyard. "Gotta get a newcomer," she explained.

"Ah, the notorious standing in front of the grave for Mr. Dead to pop up."

Buffy nodded. "Another reason I wanted you to come."

"So, now there are three Slayers in this time?"

"Yup." Buffy sat on a grave stone across from the one she was watching.

"That's got to be cool." Angie sat next to her.

"Aren't there at least two in your time?"

"No, Faith died a long time ago, and the council decided that they would right their wrong and make it so there's only one again. So they just let her die, and they kept you, until you became too old to work. Then I was called."

"So I don't die in battle?"

"No, you live a long time, and you die peacefully in your sleep."

A hand popped out of the soil in front of them. "About time." She hopped up and pulled to vamp out of the ground.

The vampire looked at her. "Hey Buffy, how's it goin'?" He asked. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to send you to hell." She buried the stake into his heart and he exploded.

"That was exciting," Angie said sarcastically.

"Now we can go patrol." Buffy walked out of the yard, Angie close behind her.

Over the next few months Buffy and Angie patrolled together, fighting the big- and not so big- bads. They trained together, and Angie learned some new tricks. She also learned about some of the bad guys Buffy had faced. And Buffy in return had learned about Angie, and her life.

Xander enjoyed the fact that his best friend and his girlfriend were getting along, as well as the fact that he could talk to the both of them about the other. As far as he was concerned, his life was perfectly wonderful. His relationship with Angie had evolved, and the two were now an item. They had even gone as far as sleeping together at night, and eventually having sex.

Angie was enjoying this life, she had to admit it, but somewhere deep in her heart, all she wanted to do was go home. Back to her own time where her "family" was. Somewhere she was needed. But the fact that nothing could be found about the pendant only lessened her hopes of going home.

Spike was as happy as he'd been in a while. He had his lover beside him, and all the action he'd longed for in his own time. He didn't even think about going home, as far as he was concerned, he could stay there forever and be perfectly fine. But he knew that Angie wanted to go home, so he did his part in searching for clues about the pendant. And he talked to the girl from time to time.

However, now Angie seemed more distant. It had been four months since she arrived in this time, and she was growing distant. She often wandered away during the day, and she stayed out late during the nights, often leaving with out telling anyone.

She sat alone on a park bench. Just looking up at the sky, and listening to the rustle of the leaves. She often came here lately. It reminded her of her home, the one thing that hadn't changed much in the last century. There were still the same old trees, and flowers, and the same benches. Everything in this place was the same, except for the people who walked through it. She'd sit there and think about her time, wondering what her Watcher and sister were doing; hoping that they were okay, and, most of all, hoping that things weren't getting too bad on the Hellmouth.

When everyone was gone from the park, she lay down on the bench, and tears soon flowed over her eye lids and fell to the bench.

"Hey love," Spike said from behind the bench.

Angie quickly wiped her tears. "Hey."

"You shouldn't be out so late," he said casually, "it's dangerous out here."

Angie chuckled at the comment. "I think I can take care of myself."

Spike walked around the bench. "Up," he said. Angie sat up and Spike sat next to her. "Now what's been troublin' you?"

"It's nothing really," she lied.

Spike saw through it. "Don't lie to me pet, tell me what's wrong."

"What do you care?" Angie asked bitterly. "The only thing you really care about is Buffy."

"What made you think that?"

"Think about it. The first thing you do when we get here is help her out, then you kiss her, and you hang with her all the time. I have to count on Xander all the time, and he's not always useful. I thought you were my friend, you always stood beside me, until we got here."

"I'm still going to fight with you. But what else is botherin' you?"

"I wanna go home, Spike. I just want to go back to my own time."

"You really miss it that much?"

"I do, but we're probably not going to be able to, or, at least not me."

"Why do you say that?"

Angie looked into Spike's eyes, and then down at her hands. "Because, Spike, I'm pregnant."

Spike was taken aback. "With Xander's kid?"

Angie nodded. "We've only done it a few times, but I guess that was enough."

Spike stood up. "That's going to be one stupid kid."

"You're not helping," Angie pointed out.

"Have you told him?"

"I don't know how."

"Just tell him."

"But what about slaying, I can't do that if I'm pregnant."

"Buffy'll do that for now." He offered her a hand. "C'mon, let's go home. I'll take you to Xander's, then I'll go to Buffy's."

Angie sighed, but she took the vampire's hand, and they walked together.

"She's what!?" Buffy asked when Xander told her the news.

"She's pregnant a month along, with my child!" Xander said happily.

"That's great Xander!" Willow exclaimed giving him a hug.

"How is she about all this?" Buffy asked.

"She seems fine," Xander said. "She hasn't said much about it though."

"Well," Giles said. "At least she's old enough."

"We should have a party," Dawn suggested.

"No, we should keep this low for now," Buffy said. "If the demons and vamps find out about this, who knows what they'll do. They know she's another Slayer, and they'll do anything to get rid of her."

"You're not going to be able to hide it for long," Willow said.

"I know that Will, but we need to be sure she's always with someone when she starts to show," Buffy said. "We need to make sure that she's safe."

"I can take care of myself," Angie said, walking into the room. "Pregnant or not, I'm still a Slayer and I can still fight."

"But not without jeopardizing your child," Buffy said. "You're fine for now, but let us protect you."

"I'm not a child," Angie said offensively.

"She knows that." Xander stood and walked over to her. "She just wants to make sure that you're okay. Let her do this, if not for your sake then for mine."

Angie sighed and rolled her eyes, but she consented.

So that's how it went. Whenever Angie went out, someone was always with her, and this went on for six months. Angie however was getting agitated; she hated being treated like a child. She was the Slayer, and pregnant or not, she could take care of herself.

As she slept one night a group of demons kidnapped her. They had drugged one of her jugs of water earlier in the day, so she slept soundly.

Angie only awoke when she felt a breeze cross her stomach, and she was surprised to see that she could not move either her arms or her legs, and even more surprised to see five demons standing around her.

"Ah, awake I see," one demon said. They were ugly demons, but they were a common sight in Sunnydale. Most of them were just friendly demons, not really looking for a fight. They were blue, with yellow pointy teeth, and two curly horns on their heads.

"Where am I?" Angie asked. She was still a bit queasy from the drugs.

"Welcome to my home," another demon said walking up to her. "I'm so very glad you could come."

"What do you want with me?" Angie asked. She was a bit scared, at seven months pregnant she wasn't sure she could put up much of a fight.

"Nothing much really," the demon said casually. "Just your unborn child."

"No." Angie said. She began tugging at the bonds around her wrists.

He pulled out a knife and reflected the light from the candles around them off of it. "Beautiful isn't it?" He moved it toward her stomach.

Xander walked into the room quietly, trying not to wake Angie. But as he got closer to the bed, he could see that she wasn't there. "Angie?" He called out her name several times, and he wandered the house looking for her. But only when he was finished did he notice the open window at the side of the bed. "Oh God, Angie!"

The tip of the knife was now only inches away from her swelled stomach.

"Please don't," Angie begged. "I'll do anything, just don't take my baby."

The demon laughed. "You're a pathetic mortal." The knife cut her. "I'll bring my master back to life no matter what it takes." He slid the knife down her stomach, making an upside down Y.

"No," Angie cried out, but the pain got the most of her and she cried out. Blood gushed from her skin, and she fought the pain.

"Master, hear our cries," the lead demon shouted.

"Hear our cries," the others repeated.

"We give to you a child, the unborn child of the Slayer." He pulled apart Angie's skin. She screamed, and again tried to free herself.

"The unborn child of the Slayer," the others chanted.

The lead demon's hands were now inside Angie's stomach, and she was cringing in pain. Soon he emerged with a tiny child in his bloody hands.

"No," Angie said faintly.

"Arise my master, and fill the world with a terror it has never known." He cut the umbilical cord with the knife.

"Fill the world with a terror it has never known." The other demons were now smiling.

"My baby," Angie said even more weakly. "I'm sorry." She looked at her child one last time, and as she fainted she heard the child's weak cry.

"Angie?" Xander cried out as he, Buffy, Willow, Spike and Giles ran into the building where Willows tracking spell had taken them.

"Oh my God!" Willow gasped when she saw Angie's bloody body strapped down to the table.

"Angie!" This time it was Spike who cried out. Both he and Xander ran over to her. They were too preoccupied to notice the big demon that stood behind them.

"Watch it you guys," Buffy said as she shot an arrow at the monster. She ran up to them. "You get her out of here, I'll deal with the big bad."

"Okay," Xander said. He untied her arms, while Spike untied her legs. Xander tried to pick her up, but Spike stopped him.

"Let me take her," he said.

"Like I trust you," Xander said.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, but I'm the faster runner, I'll get her there faster than you can," Spike said.

"Take the car," Giles said tossing Xander the keys.

"I can run faster than that piece of junk too." Spike picked up the Slayer's limp body and zoomed out the door. Xander followed him, and he hopped in the car.

Buffy and Giles fought the demons, and the monster, while Willow stood by and cast a fire spell.

"Willow!" Buffy called. She was in the grasp of the big monster, and fighting desperately to get free.

"Go!" Willow shouted, and fire flew from her hands and clung to the monster. It screeched and flung the blonde aside.

"Buffy!" Giles cried.

"I'm okay." She stood up. "Let's get out of here. Willow burn the whole place down."

"Right." Willow now turned toward the wall, and shot fire at it until it was engulfed.

"No, master," the lead demon screamed. The monster didn't say anything to the smaller demon; he simply picked him up and bit off his head. Then he was burned to a crisp.

Xander paced back and forth in the waiting room.

"Sit down would ya, you're makin' me restless," Spike said.

"I can't, Spike, she could be dying in there," Xander retorted.

"Xander!" Willow's voice rang through the hall.

"How is she?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Xander replied. "They're stitching her up right now."

"Tell him to settle down," Spike said. "He's drivin' me crazy."

"She'll be fine," Buffy assured him. "She is a Slayer after all."

"Is that you're assurance for everything?" Xander asked.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, but even Slayers die," Xander half-shouted.

Just then a nurse walked up to them.

"How is she?" Spike asked.

"She'll be okay," the nurse answered. "But it'll take a while for her to get her strength back."

"That's what she thinks," Buffy whispered into Willow's ear.

"I don't know what you kids were doing, but I suggest you never do it again. You're lucky she's a live," the nurse said.

"Uh, excuse me miss." Giles stepped forward. "When will we be able to see her."

The nurse looked at him, and seeing the cut above his eye said, "As soon as you let me look at that cut."

Giles consented, and the two walked into a nearby room.

"I appreciate this," Giles said to the nurse.

"You owe me one Giles," she replied.

"I know, I know." Giles said. "I don't know what Buffy and I would do with out you Shannon."

"You'd be in big trouble, that's what," Shannon said. "You're just lucky that you've never had anything as big as this before." She put a bandage on the cut and looked at him. "What happened anyway?"

"A sacrifice," Giles said.

"Of what kind?" Shannon asked.

"The baby kind, she was seven months pregnant, and she was taken away. Her baby was ripped from her stomach, and fed to a giant demon of some kind," he explained. "Xander is taking it hard."

"Was it his?" she questioned.

"Yeah it was. She is a Slayer from the future. She got stuck here some how, and we can't figure out how to get her back." He took a deep breath. "She's been here for a year. And things just seem to be getting worse for her."

"They're not about to get any better. Even if she does heal quickly physically, she's always going to have a scar, both physically and mentally. She's never going to forget this night, not as long as she lives," Shannon pointed out.

Angie awoke two days later, she was still weak, and she was hoping everything had been a dream.

"Angie!" Xander said excitedly as he saw her eyes open.

"Xander," Angie asked weakly, "where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Spike ran you here as soon as he could," Xander answered.

"What happened?" Angie asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Buffy spoke for the first time.

"I think I do, but I'm not sure," the young Slayer answered.

"You were kidnapped, and you..." Xander's voice trailed away.

Angie's eye's filled with tears. "Then it wasn't a dream."

"Oh Angie." Xander squeezed her hand as tears of his own streamed down his cheeks.

"I failed you," Angie sobbed. "I'm a horrible person."

"Don't say that, it's not your fault," Xander assured her through his tears.

"This isn't fair," she cried. "Why me? Why do I have to be a Slayer?"

"That's what we all want to know," Buffy said. "Every Slayer who walks on this earth wants to know why she is the Slayer. But no one can give them an answer, because nobody knows."

"It's just not fair," Angie wept.

"She's awake!" Giles said as he walked in the room with Shannon.

"Good, I'm glad that you're doing better," Shannon said. "You must be hungry. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" Angie looked at the nurse with cold, tear filled eyes. "Uh, right."

"When is she going to be able to leave?" Xander asked, after he settled down.

"We'll keep her here for a couple days just to see that she'll be okay, then if all is well she'll be free to go," Shannon answered.

"I'll be fine," Angie said. "Just let me go home."

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you. You may feel fine, but that doesn't mean anything. The doctor wants to do a few tests, just to make sure that everything is healing as it should be," the nurse told her.

"Fine, but I can assure you that everything is going to be fine," Angie said wiping some tears from her eyes.

"I'll go get him, then we can do the tests." Shannon turned and left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Giles asked walking over to the bed.

"Take a wild guess," Angie replied angrily.

"Ah, yes." He set some flowers down on the night stand next to her and backed away.

"Willow said that she and Spike have found something about the pendant." Buffy tried to cheer the girl up.

"It's probably a false lead," Angie said. "Like all the others."

"She thinks this one is genuine," Buffy said.

Angie took a deep breath. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"Don't be so down," Buffy encouraged.

"Don't tell me that," Angie said. "Why don't you all just go away? I want to be alone."

Buffy shook her head, but she got up from her chair and walked out of the room. Giles followed her. Xander however stayed with her.

"I'm sorry," Xander said.

"For what?" Angie asked.

"For not being there for you," he replied. "If I hadn't gone patrolling with Buffy you would've been fine. I would've been there to protect you."

"I was asleep," Angie said quietly. "How were we to know that I was going to be kidnapped?"

"Don't act like that," Xander scolded. "I know that you're hurting."

"Yes Xander I am, but I can't let you blame yourself for this. It's not your fault."

"I just wish I had been there."

"Well, you weren't, so get over it." She leaned forward, but only for a second. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She grasped her stomach and for the first time noticed that it now wielded a scar. "I'm never going to forget this." She spoke more to herself than to Xander.

"I wouldn't imagine that you could," he said.

"I have a scar." She looked at him, more pain in her eyes than before. "I can never forget this, no matter how hard I try. Every time I look down at my stomach I am going to see this hideous scar, and I'm going to remember everything. Whether I want to or not." Tears streamed down her face once again.

Xander leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you."

"I know you do." She placed her hand on his cheek.

There was a short knock on the door as the doctor walked in. "Hello."

"Hi." Angie wiped away her tears and took a long deep breath.

"I'd like to do a few tests, and then we'll see when you can go," he said.

"Okay."

After all the testing and hours of waiting afterward, Shannon came in with the results. "Well, I have some good news, and some bad news."

Angie frowned. "Give me the good news first."

"The good news is that you're body is mostly healed and that you'll be able to leave soon. However, the bad news is . . . that because of your not-so-lovely encounter, you'll never be able to bear children again."

Xander and Angie looked at each other, and Angie broke down. "No," she sobbed. "It's not fair, it's not fair!"

Shannon shook her head. "I'm sorry." And she left.

"Oh Angie." Xander sat on the bed and held his love tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not fair Xander," she cried. "I never asked for anything too big. All I wanted was a normal, happy life. All I wanted was a baby."

"I know, but hey, you could always adopt," Xander pointed out.

Angie pushed away from him and wiped her eyes. "I know, but it's not the same." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her body shook. "I just want to go home."

"You'll be able to in a couple days," Xander said.

"No, Xander, I want to go to my _real_ home, back in my own time, where I belong," Angie explained.

"You could belong here."

"No, I couldn't. I'm needed back in my own time. Who knows what's going on because I'm not there."

"They've probably already called a new Slayer."

"That's not the point. The point is that I have family there, people need me there."

"I understand." Xander stood up. "I've got to go, but I'll be back later. I love you." He bent down and kissed her.

"Bye Xander," Angie said.

Three days later Angie was let out of the hospital to go home. The whole group (Excluding Spike) came to join her, and they all walked back to Xander's house quietly. Once there they had a small celebration.

"Cheer up," Xander said. "At least you're alive."

"I wish I were dead," Angie replied honestly. "Anything would be better than this torment."

"I know how you feel," Buffy said sitting down beside her. "Try being dead for a while and then being brought back to life."

"But you've gotten over it," Angie said.

"You'll get over it too," Buffy assured her. "You've got to eat something at least."

"I'm not hungry," Angie growled.

"You've got to eat love," Spike said.

"Why don't you all just leave me alone!" Angie shouted. "All I want is to be left to my misery."

"It'll get better," Buffy told her again.

"Don't tell me that Buffy. My life has been nothing but torture and pain. You always had people there for you. You had a family, and you have wonderful friends that will help you no matter the consequences, and you have someone who loves you so much that he's willing to change his whole life for you. I have none of those," Angie half-yelled.

"What about Stephanie?" Spike asked.

"What about her? Sure she's my biological sister, but she means nothing to me. She takes everything away from me. All she ever wants to do is hang out with me, and she gets impatient when I do Slayer stuff. Thomas even likes her more than me," Angie said.

"I know how that goes," Buffy said looking at Dawn.

"Hey I never got impatient when you did Slayer stuff," Dawn said defensively. "I even helped out most of the time."

"Okay, I'll give you credit there," Buffy agreed.

"What about me?" Spike asked.

"Let's face it Spike, you like Stephanie more than you're willing to admit," Angie said angrily. "Besides, you're not my family."

"I don't have parents anymore either," Buffy said.

"Yes, but when you lost them you were old enough to take care of yourself. I wasn't. I was in an adoption home for 14 years. I was always an outcast. The only friends I ever had were the little ones at the home. I was 16 years old when I was finally adopted, and that was only because I was the next Slayer, and adopting me was the only way that I could've been trained," Angie explained. "You don't know what it's like. My life has been an endless torment."

"My life isn't all that grand either," Buffy said.

"I know, but did you have an intimate relationship with you father/watcher, and then have him torn away from you? Did you fall in love with a soulless vampire who tried to kill you, and then watch him die after changing his ways and helping you with one of your hardest battles? Did you see your predecessor die, and then live with the expectation to be as good as her? Did you fall in love with someone who doesn't even know it, and watch him fret over everyone else but you? Did you get thrown into the past, only to fall in love with someone you can't have, get pregnant, and have your unborn child ripped from your stomach just because you were a Slayer? Tell me, did you?" Angie was furious.

Buffy sat silent for a moment then answered, "No."

"Then don't tell me that it's all going to be okay. You grow up to be an old woman. You marry a wonderful man; have a wonderful son, and a wonderful granddaughter who is my best friend. _And_ to top it all off, you die peaceful, while you're sleeping. You accomplish everything that every Slayer has ever wanted. You live a normal life." Angie's voice was soft now, and she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "All I ever wanted was to be like you. You are the strongest Slayer time has ever known; the fact that you live your whole life demonstrates that. You nearly close the Hellmouth three times in your life. Lord only knows why you fail, but you almost do it, and that's what counts. Do you realize how hard it is to live up to those expectations?"

"No, I suppose I don't," Buffy said quietly.

Angie shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"It's okay, you're tired, and you hurt. Why don't you go to bed?" Xander offered.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." She stood up. "Good night everyone."

Once the girl disappeared Willow spoke. "Spike and I found out how to use the pendant."

"That's great!" Dawn exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it?" Willow said with a smile. "Anyway, Spike thinks that we can get them home tonight."

"Tonight?" Xander's face fell.

"I know it's going to be hard for you, but you know more than any of us how much she wants to go home," Willow said.

"I know." Xander swallowed hard. "I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

"We have to send her back," Buffy said.

"Look," Spike piped up. "I know you're gonna miss her, but you've got to give her up. We can do it while she's asleep. I've a feelin' she won't be woken easily."

"You're right, she needs to go home." Xander stood up and walked out of the room.

"I suggest you say good night to her," Spike said.

And that's just what Xander did. He walked into the room and sat next to the already sleeping Angie. "Hey," he said softly, running his hand down her cheek.

"Xander?" Angie asked sleepily.

"Yeah," he answered.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

"Good."

"Are you okay?"

"Do you really want to go home?"

"I do, why?"

"Just wondering." He sighed. "Go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay," Angie said with a smile. Xander stood up and walked toward the door. "I love you, Xander."

Xander stopped and turned around, he walked back to her and kissed her passionately. "I love you too, and I always will. Just remember that, no matter what happens you're always in my heart."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Later that night Spike walked quietly into the Slayers room and picked her up. Then walking out side he pushed the tiny button on the side of the pendant, and they disappeared.

Well every one that's it for this chapter. Please review and I hope you read the next chapter.


	5. Back to life

Back to life

Angie awoke the next morning in her own bed, although it took her a while to figure that out. Willow had sent them back to their time as close as she could to the time that they had disappeared, so according to Stephanie and Thomas they had only been gone a month, though they had really been gone over a year.

She opened her eyes and rolled over reaching for Xander, but when he wasn't there she sat up. "Xander?" But as she looked around more she realized that she wasn't in Xander's house, she smiled a little as she realized that she was in her own bedroom.

She stretched and looked down beside her, there on her pillow lay a medium sized brown bear, and a letter with her name on it. She picked it up and opened it; it was a letter from Xander.

Dearest Angie,

When Willow told me that you'd be able to go home, I have to admit that I was rather disappointed, but I wanted you to be happy, so I knew that I'd have to let you go. I hope that you'll be able to get back to your normal life, and forget about me, though I have to admit that I'll never forget about you.

I want you to know that I love you, and though I know I told you that, I could never say it enough, not even if I said it every second of every day. Take care of yourself, and don't do anything that I wouldn't okay?

I hope you don't mind, but I told Spike to take care of you. And I know that he will.

Anyway, on to other matters. The bear that was with this letter is Xander-bear I want you to take care of him. Give him a big hug when you need to, and cry on his shoulder if you want. But know that he loves you as much as I do. And he'll be there for you since I can't.

Well, I guess that's all for now, I love you forever. And smile just for me okay? I love you with all my heart.

Love,

Xander

Angie picked up the bear and gave it a big hug. "Thank you Xander," she whispered into the air, as tears began filling her eyes. Her tears flowed over her eye lids and hit the bear in her arms, "Xander," she cried. She had wanted to come home, but she didn't realize just how much she'd miss her loved one. As she began to sob harder there was a knock on the door, and Spike walked in.

"You're awake," Spike said, but then noticing her tears he walked up to her and held her in his arms. "You're home now, there's no need to cry."

"But Spike, I left Xander," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's all for the better, you'll get better soon," Spike said rubbing her back. "I promise I'll help you."

"Oh Spike," Angie cried.

There was another knock on the door and Thomas soon walked in. He had a smile on his face when he entered, but when he saw his Slayer crying, his smile soon turned into a frown. "Angie?" He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Thomas?" Angie wiped her eyes, and looked over at him. "Thomas!" She smiled and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so glad that you're back," Thomas said.

"It's so good to see you." She was smiling, and she truly was happy, but her heart was filled with sorrow.

"Angie?" Stephanie's voice came from the door. "Are you okay?"

The Slayer let go of her Watcher, and looked at her sister standing in the doorway. "Hey Steph."

Stephanie walked over to her sister with tear filled eyes, and throwing her arms around her said, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay," Angie half-lied.

"I'm glad that you're back," Stephanie said letting go of her sister.

"Well now that we've all got our hug's out, why don't we let Angie get up and dress?" Spike said.

"Sound's good to me," Stephanie said. And she and Thomas left the room.

"How long have we been gone?" Angie asked the vampire who was still sitting in front of her.

"A month," he answered.

"So you were able to get us back sooner than it could've been," Angie answered.

"Willow thought it best to give us a little time," Spike said. "Well love, get up." He stood and walked out of the room.

Angie did as she was told and got dressed, soon walking down stairs to be greeted by her grinning Watcher and sister once again.

Time went on, and Angie never told Stephanie or Thomas about what had happened while they were gone. And Spike had agreed not to tell as well. So the only thing Stephanie and Thomas knew, was that they had been sent back to Buffy's time.

Spike took care of Angie as he had promised he would, but that didn't help the pain that Angie felt at loosing Xander. She was often depressed, and not just because of Xander, but also because of loosing her child. And no matter what anyone did, she continued to be depressed. She often revisited that night in her dreams, once again having her baby taken from her, once again failing to be a good mother.

"No," Angie breathed in her sleep. "No, please."

Stephanie awoke beside her and looked at her sister, who was now tossing and turning.

"No, no please, no," Angie whispered louder than before. "No." Her breathing was rapid now.

"Angie?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"No," she whispered again, then shooting up in her bed she screamed, "Not my baby!" Angie was still breathing hard as tears formed in her eyes. "Not my baby," she whispered to herself, as the tears hit her hands.

"Angie, are you okay?" Stephanie asked.

Angie jumped; she had forgotten that her sister slept in the same room as her. She had been used to Xander, but he was a heavy sleeper, and she never awoke like this with him.

"I'm okay," Angie lied.

"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked.

Angie took a deep breath and said, "Yeah."

The two sat silent for a moment, until Stephanie asked, "What did you mean?"

"Huh?" Angie was confused.

"What did you mean by 'not my baby'?"

The tears that had gone away only moments before came back.

"What did you mean?" Stephanie asked again.

"Nothing. It was nothing," Angie answered.

"Angie please tell me."

"No, just leave me alone."

"Angie I only want to help."

"Then leave me alone." Angie got out of the bed and walked out of the room, "Just leave me alone," she said again, although her sister couldn't hear her. She walked to the kitchen and got herself a glass of milk.

Stephanie soon sat next to her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault," Angie said taking a sip of her milk.

"It's just, you've been acting so strange lately. I've been worried about you. All you ever do anymore is mope around, and lock yourself in the basement," Stephanie explained. "I just want to help you."

"There's nothing you can do," Angie said, "believe me."

"There has to be something I can do. Please tell me what's wrong," Stephanie pleaded.

"Just leave me alone."

"You're over twenty years old, you should be over this. I only want to help." Her eyes were filled with sadness, and as Angie looked at her she felt as if she were looking into a mirror.

"If I tell you something you must promise not to tell Thomas."

"I promise."

Angie moved closer to her sister and grabbed her hand. Stephanie looked puzzled but she didn't say anything. Angie took a deep breath, lifted up her shirt just enough so her stomach showed, and placed her twin's hand on her scar.

Stephanie gasped, "What is this?"

"It's a scar."

"I know that, but what is it from?"

Angie took a deep breath, and told Stephanie the whole story.

"Oh, Angie. I wish you'd have told me earlier."

"I didn't want anyone to know. I just felt so alone. My entire life has been full of nothing but heartache, I've never known true happiness, I just didn't think you'd understand."

"What do you mean your entire life has been full of nothing but heartache?"

It was then that Angie realized she had never told her sister about her past life. Nothing about Zach, or Zacharius, or anything else. She had left her sister in the dark, and now was the time-it seemed, to shine some light on the matter.

"Do you remember when you asked me what happened to make Zacharius go away?" Angie asked, recalling the time in the basement.

"Yeah," Stephanie said.

"Well." Angie took a deep breath. "You know that he was the one who adopted me, but what you don't know is that we loved each other, and not just family love, we were intimately in love with each other."

Stephanie gasped. "You loved each other?"

"Yes, we did. Since he was my Watcher this was considered a big no-no and when the council found out they took him away as soon as they found me a new Watcher, which was Thomas." Tears filled the girl's eyes. "I had just defeated my first big bad guy, when they took him away. It's strange, but even though it happened years ago, I can still remember it like it had just happened. It was raining, and he planned to leave before I got there, but I'd finished off the vampire long before we both anticipated, so I came back just as they were packing the last bit of his things. He was so surprised that I had come back so soon, and we ended up talking, well _he_ was talking, I was crying and begging him to stay. But in the long run he left, and I've only seen him once since then, and that was my graduation day."

"Oh Angie, I never knew."

"That's not the end of it." Angie continued to tell her sister the story of her life after becoming the Slayer, and the girls stayed up all night talking about it.

"I never knew that you've had it so hard. I really wish that you had told me this earlier," Stephanie said.

"I just always felt that it was my own problem." Angie told her.

"What would you have done if you'd had the child?"

"I would've stayed there with Xander, and grown old with him. Then I s'pose I would've been old like the Xander here." Angie was suddenly hit, _I'll never forget you,_ Xander had said those things in his letter. Did the Xander now know what was going to happen, or had he forgotten about her?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if the old Xander remembered me."

"I don't think he could ever forget about you," Spike's voice rang through the kitchen. "Slayers are the hardest to forget."

"Oh, hey Spike," Angie said.

Stephanie smiled at the sight of him. "Hi, Spike."

"Hey, love." He winked at her. "You two have been here the whole night, don't you think you should go to bed?"

"Sleeping in the day is a vampire thing," Angie said. "Besides, how do you know how long we've been up?"

"I've been watching you the entire night," Spike admitted. "It's not like I didn't know anything you said."

Angie was now relived that she hadn't told her sister about her feelings for Spike. "It would've been nice for you to tell me that you were there."

"Sorry, pet," Spike said.

Angie yawned. "But I guess I should get some sleep, that way I can be ready for Slayage tonight."

"Well, I'm going to make some breakfast for Thomas, it's been a while since we've had a decent meal," Stephanie said.

"Okay, well I'll see you in a little while."

As Angie walked up to her room Stephanie pulled out some pans and got to cooking some bacon. "Did you know everything that she said?"

"Yes," Spike answered sitting down at the table. "I know everything I want to know about her."

"Do you know anything about her before she was a Slayer?" Stephanie asked putting some ingredients in a bowl for French Toast.

"Just that she was an orphan," Spike answered. "Slayers aren't very interesting before they're Slayers. They're just like normal girls."

"I resent that remark."

"Well you shouldn't. Slayer sisters aren't very normal ether."

Stephanie stopped what she was doing for a moment. "I don't know whether that's a good thing or not."

"Oh it's good," Spike said. "Man, my stomach is growlin'."

"We've got some leftovers in the fridge, or you can wait till this is finished," Stephanie said without thinking. "Oh, but we haven't got any blood."

"An' you don't have any animals either."

"EW." She flipped some of her toast and then turned around. "But I've got blood."

"Oh, no love," Spike said. "I've got a soul now, there'll be none of that."

"But isn't it different if I offer it to you?" Stephanie asked placing new pieces of egged toast on the pan.

"Who told you that?"

"I've done my homework. Once you begin to like a vampire you start researching them."

"Where did you... wait, you like me?"

"C'mon Spike, you're not as dumb as you make yourself out to be. You've known that I like you, and I know that you like me."

"What makes you think that?"

"That wink you gave me this morning."

"Ah, right then."

"Let's be honest here." She flipped her toast, and changed her bacon. "I've been dreaming about you, and I've been longing to feel your lips on my body."

Spike didn't say anything he just sat at the table.

"So come on Spike, come have a little snack. I'm all done with the French Toast, and the bacon will take a while to finish."

Spike didn't move.

"Or do I have to come to you." She began walking toward him.

Spike's stomach growled. "You know love, you could just run to my crypt real quick and get me a bag."

"Or you could have fresh, warm blood."

"You won't heal like your sister."

"I don't expect you to drink that much." She now stood right in front of Spike. "So what do you say?" She tilted her neck.

Spike transformed. "This is going to hurt a bit." He sunk his teeth into her neck and she gave a little squeal. But as he fed, she got weaker, and he still didn't stop.

"Spike, stop," Stephanie whispered weakly. But the vampire didn't stop. "Spike you're going to kill me."

"Stephanie," Thomas' voice came through the door. "Breakfast smells... Spike what're you doing?" He ran toward the vampire and the girl and pulled Spike away.

Stephanie fainted immediately, and Spike turned quickly and ran down to the basement.

"Stephanie are you okay?" Thomas asked the fainted girl, who didn't reply. "ANGIE!"

Angie appeared at the door way seconds later. "What's wrong?"

"Spike, he attacked your sister," Thomas said. "Take her to your room quickly."

The Slayer did as she was told and took her sister to their room.

Thomas in the mean time took the bacon out of the pan and removed it from the heat.

Angie laid her sister down on the bed. "I'm going to kill you Spike." And she turned to walk out of the room.

"Angie wait," Stephanie said quietly. Angie turned. "It wasn't Spike's fault, I told him to. He was hungry and I told him to have a little of my blood to hold him over."

"Why didn't you just run and get him some?"

"Because I wanted to know what it was like, please don't hurt Spike."

"I won't hurt him, but I'm not very happy with you. If Thomas hadn't shown up Spike could've killed you." Angie sighed. "Just go to sleep and get your strength back."

Stephanie nodded and closed her eyes.

Thomas was beginning to walk down the stairs to the basement as Angie walked in. "Don't blame him."

"Why not?" Thomas asked angrily.

"Because she told him to do it," Angie explained. "Just leave him alone, and eat some breakfast. I'm going to change and run to Spike's crypt to get him some food."

"Okay." Thomas reluctantly shut the door and walked into the kitchen. And Angie did just as she said she would.

"Spike?" Angie called as she walked down to the basement.

"I'm sorry," Spike's quiet voice said.

"It's not your fault, she was wrong to ask you to do that," Angie said. "I brought you some of your blood from home."

Spike appeared from the shadows. "Thanks, pet."

Angie handed him the blood then sat down on the floor and sighed. "I wish she would understand."

"What?" Spike asked, sitting down beside her.

"That it's not as easy as she makes it out to be."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She pretends that everything is normal. She makes Slaying seem as if it were just a game, and vampires as a thing that, even if it gets her, isn't going to kill her. She just doesn't understand."

"Ah."

There was a small growling, and Angie laughed. "You can eat you know. I don't mind it."

Spike nodded and happily sank his teeth into the bag. Angie watched as he gulped down the blood, and as some of it trickled down his neck.

"Well, I'd best get going. You, leave Stephanie alone for a while." She stood up and walked up the stairs and joined Thomas at the table.

Stephanie was in bed for the next three days, and Angie slept on the couch, not wanting to bother her sister. They had begun cleaning out the spare bedroom enough so they could get a bed in there, but the process had been slow, and it still wasn't done yet.

On the fourth day Stephanie walked down stairs and joined her friends at the table.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better," Thomas said.

"Just don't do it again," Angie warned.

"I won't, I promise," Steph said.

"Anyway, Thomas I don't like this. Even Buffy told me once, that when things are quiet it's bad. Even the vamps are staying away. I don't like this," Angie explained.

"I don't know what to tell you." Thomas sipped his coffee. "There's no sign of anything happening, nothing too out of the ordinary has happened lately."

"Vamps, no show, hello? I don't like it Thomas." Angie sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Don't worry, what ever it is you'll be able to take care of it. I know you will," Stephanie said.

"I'm glad you think so." She stood up. "I'm going out to see what I can find."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Thomas said into his coffee.

Angie had gone everywhere she could think of, and still nothing. Either all the vamps and demons were getting good at lying, or they really didn't know what was going on. She went to work later that night, and then on patrol, where she had very little action. Then tired and frustrated she headed home.

The house was quiet, and Angie walked quietly up to her bedroom. She yawned, and opened the door. But she stopped dead in her tracks. There on the bed was Stephanie and Spike, making out. Spike was shirtless, and Stephanie was almost shirtless. She stood and watched, too alarmed, and hurt to say or do anything. Her breathing grew more rapid as tears began to swell in her eyes as she began to think of Xander.

"Spike," Stephanie breathed as he kissed her neck once again.

Angie looked around the room, desperately trying to locate Xander-bear. And she saw him lying on the floor. She quickly ran into the room and snatched up the stuffed animal, alarming both her sister and Spike.

"Angie! What're you doing here?" Stephanie asked, trying to hide her now naked bosom.

"I hate you," Angie said trough tears, "I hate you both."

"You weren't supposed to see this," Stephanie said.

"Well I did." She swallowed hard and stormed out of the house.

Once outside she ran to the park and sat down under a tree. Holding Xander-bear tight she sobbed, "Oh Xander, What am I supposed to do. I miss you so much. I wish I'd never come back. Oh, Xander." She held the bear tight and continued to sob.

"Angie?" a quiet male voice said.

Angie looked up and saw the elderly Xander starring at her. "What are you doing out here?"

"You know me, I like to take walks at night," Xander said.

"With a stake?" Angie noticed the piece of wood in his hand.

"I have to protect myself some how," the old man answered.

"That's my job," Angie said.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, though he already knew.

Angie wiped a few of her tears away. "I... I... Oh Xander." She walked forward and hugged the man.

"It's alright Angie. Why don't I walk you home?" He offered.

"No," Angie said immediately. "I don't wanna go home."

"Well then why don't you walk me home, and stay the night?"

Angie smiled a little. "That would be nice."

"Willow," Xander called when they entered the house, "we have a visitor."

"Who would be here so late?" Willow asked agitated, but when she saw Angie she smiled. "Oh hi dear."

"Hey Willow," Angie said.

"She's going to stay the night," Xander explained. "She'll stay in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can sleep on the couch," Angie offered.

"No dear, you're a guest. Now come with me and I'll show you..."

"I know where it is."

"Oh, yes."

"I really appreciate all this."

"It's no problem. Now go to sleep, a Slayer needs her rest."

"Thank you." Angie smiled at the two and walked to the bedroom.

"She had Xander-bear," Xander pointed out to his friend.

"You think that she just barely got back from the past?" Willow asked. "She was only gone a month."

"Yes, but don't you remember that you sent them back as close to the time they had disappeared?"

"I'm growing senile in my old age."

"She was crying when I found her."

"What for?"

"For me, she wanted to see me. Well, the young me."

"You poor old fool, you don't still love her do you?"

"I s'pose I do. She was the only one who truly gave herself to me."

"It's strange."

"What is?"

"We always wondered how she was doing after she left, and now we know."

They stopped talking and heard sobs from the other room. "I'm going to go talk to her." Xander walked to the room. "Angie?"

Angie gasped and sat up. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"We weren't asleep." Xander sat on the bed next to her.

"Xander, do you remember me?" Angie asked.

"Of course I remember you, you're the Slayer," Xander answered.

"No, I mean, do you remember me from when you were young?" Angie asked.

"I do."

"Did you mean everything that you said in that letter?"

"What I can remember of it, yes."

Tears streamed down the girls face. "I never wanted to leave you. Right now I'm wishing I'd never left."

"It'll get better. You'll find someone else," Xander assured her.

"No I won't. I'm the Slayer, I'm not meant to have a normal life."

"That's not true, Buffy had a normal life."

"But that's Buffy."

"That's true."

"Xander, do you still love me? Even after Anya and all the other girlfriends you had?"

"I told you that I'd love you forever didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I don't lie about things like that."

"Oh Xander," she sobbed leaning into his arms.

"Hush now." Xander stroked her hair. "Lie down and go to sleep, I'll stay here till you do."

Angie did as she was told and lay down. "Still smells the same." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"SHHH, close your eyes now and go to sleep."

Angie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Thank you Xander."

"Hush, go to sleep," Xander said. Angie closed her eyes, knowing that Xander, old or not, was going to be right beside her, watching over her, as he had once done before. And with that in mind, she fell asleep quickly.

But she revisited the abandon building in which she lost all her hope. She lay on the table tied once again, and the demons chanted their usual chant, but something was different, someone was at the door.

"Angie!" The young Xander ran through the door but was intercepted by the demons.

"Xander! No, Xander run away get out of here!" Angie demanded the best she could.

"I won't leave you to be slaughtered by these demons, I can fight them," Xander said.

"No Xander they'll kill you too. Run, go get everyone else."

"No, I can't leave you."

"Xander go!"

Alexander (as we'll call elderly Xander for now) watched as the Slayer tossed and turned in her bed. "I can't take this much longer, she's having nightmares."

"There's nothing you can do," Willow said from the door. "You're old; you need to get to bed."

"I can't, not when she's not sleeping," Alexander said.

"There's nothing you can do." Willow persisted. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait, Willow, can you cast a spell on me to make me look young again?"

"I could, but I don't think it's a very good idea."

"Just for a little while, just so I can comfort her, and tell her that everything will be okay."

"You already told her that."

"I know, but she doesn't love me, she loves the younger me. It'd mean more if she heard it from the young me. I just don't want her to suffer."

Willow sighed. "Come out here and hurry."

"Xander no, give up and go now!" Angie yelled.

"We need to get on with the ritual," the lead demon said. "Tie him up; he can be prey for our master. Kill him if you have too."

"Xander, no, leave now," Angie cried. "Go please."

"I'm not leaving you," Xander said, but right as he looked up at her, the demon to his right stabbed him right in the chest. "Angie, I love you."

"XANDER! NO," Angie screamed.

"Tie him up and let's finish," the head demon growled, the others did as they were told and the ritual continued.

Angie's tears were more now, and the pain was just as intense, but as her stomach was cut, and her baby was pulled out of her stomach, Xander's head fell, and his breathing stopped. "Xander!" she whispered his name, and she heard the faint cry of her child.

"Angie, Angie wake up," Alexander said, in youthful form.

"Xander," Angie cried in her sleep.

"I'm right here," Xander said. He shook her slightly.

Angie's eyes shot open, and she found herself shaking and breathing hard. She looked up and recognizing her lover said, "Xander, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," Xander said.

"Am I dreaming?" Angie asked.

"Yes and no. Willow put a spell on me so that I could talk to you one last time from the past. It won't last long," Xander said.

"Oh Xander, I've missed you so much," Angie exclaimed sitting up and flinging her arms around him.

"I know you do, and I miss you more that you'll ever know." He pushed her back. "I came here to tell you something."

"Right," Angie said nodding.

"I want you to be strong."

"But it's so hard."

"I know it is, but I know you, and I know that you'll get through this, you're strong, stronger than you think."

"But Xander I..."

"Hush." He placed his finger to her lips. "Listen, don't fret. The time that you spend crying over me is time that you can use becoming stronger and forgetting about me. I'll always love you, but I want you to stay strong. I know it's only been a couple days, but stop crying okay. Pay more attention to those around you, they may need some help too."

"I promise to try."

"Good, now I've got to go, but always know that I love you. Now lay down and close your eyes."

"Xander." Angie put her hand on his cheek and pulled him close. "I love you, and I always will." Their lips met, and Angie felt a surge of happiness go through her.

Xander pulled away. "I have to go now."

"Just one more." Angie placed her lips once more on his, and deepened the kiss.

"Xander," Willows voice rang through the room in a mystical sort of way.

Xander pulled away. "I've got to go, Willow is getting weak. Stay strong, and sleep well my princess."

"Good night, and good bye my prince." She laid down and closed her eyes, while Alexander walked out of the room.

The next morning Angie awoke happy. She stretched and put her shoes on, being as how she'd slept in her clothes. She yawned as she walked out of the room.

Willow and Xander were already awake, and talking quietly in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Willow said as the Slayer walked into the room.

"Good morning!" Angie sang.

"You seem awfully happy, sleep well?" Xander asked.

"Better than I have for a while," Angie admitted.

"Would you like some pancakes?" Willow asked.

"MM, sure," Angie said sitting down next to Xander. "I dreamed about you last night."

"Really now?" Xander asked.

"Well, the young you," she said. "It seemed so real, but it made me feel so much better."

"I'm glad to hear that," Xander said.

"Here you go," Willow said, placing a plate full of steaming pancakes in front of Angie.

"Thank you." Angie smiled while pouring syrup on them and eating. They all sat silently as she ate. When she was finished Angie took the plate to the sink. "I wanted to thank you both for everything that you've done, especially at the last minute."

"It was no problem, really," Xander said. "We enjoy the company."

"Yeah, it's nice to have a youthful body around sometimes," Willow agreed.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Angie asked.

"No, anything we can't normally do, Willow just finds a spell for," Xander joked.

"Well, if there ever is anything I can do, just give me a call," Angie told them. "Anyway, I've got to open the flower shop today."

"Oh, so you didn't get fired," Xander said.

"No, she understood that I had no control over disappearing," Angie explained. "She's a really sweet person."

"She doesn't know that you went to the past, does she?" Willow asked.

"No, as far as she's concerned, I was kidnapped." Angie giggled at the thought. "It's best for her."

"Yes, I s'pose it is. Well, you'd best be going. Stop by more often," Willow said.

"I will thank you." Angie walked out of the house and to her work.

"Don't worry about it too much, love," Spike told Stephanie the next morning at breakfast.

"But Spike, she said she hated us," Stephanie said.

"And how many times has she said that before?" Spike asked.

"Never like this." Stephanie sighed. "Did you see the look in her eyes?"

"Don't worry about it pet," Spike said again. "She'll deal. I don't see what her big problem is anyway."

"Don't you get it?" Stephanie asked incredulously.

"Get what?" Spike asked.

"She likes you Spike, she has for a long time, ever since she stayed with you when she was fighting with me," the girl pointed out.

Spike sighed and looked at the fridge. "I don't suppose you have any blood in there?"

"Actually yes," Stephanie said. "Ever since you've been staying here for long periods of time, and our incident last time, Angie decided to put a little extra here for you."

"Great, cause I'm starving." Spike walked to the fridge.

"Do either of you know where Angie is?" Thomas asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, she didn't come back last night," Stephanie lied.

"Right." He said sitting down and putting his cup of tea on the table. "Well I think I might've found out what's going on."

"Which is?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, by the looks of this, vampires and demons start to get dormant, or less active, if you like, around the time of the Thelestial," Thomas said, looking at the book he had brought in to the room.

"What is the Thelestial?" Spike asked.

"Well essentially it's the birth of a vampire from a vampire. A female is chosen and she bears a child," Thomas explained.

"Isn't that virtually impossible?" Stephanie asked.

"Well yes, except for this once. It happens about every thousand years, and according to the Watcher files it happened a thousand years ago this month." Thomas looked at them.

"So Angie's in trouble?" Stephanie sounded concerned.

"What does this little vampire do?" Spike asked.

"Well, technically, any vampire that looks upon it is given more strength," Thomas read.

"How much strength?" Steph asked.

"Generally ten times their normal. Not to mention that as soon as the child grows it will be the most powerful in the world," Thomas pointed out.

"Can you kill this thing while it's a baby?" Spike asked.

"It'll be hard," Thomas said. "The mother herself will be rather weak, but once followers have been found, it'll be hard to get to it."

"Do the vampires know where the child is?" Steph asked hopeful.

"They're drawn to it. According to this," the Watcher read the book. "The vampires loose their power, and then walk to it unknowingly, then they receive their power back, and then some."

"This is bad," Steph said.

"Very bad indeed," Thomas agreed.

"We need to go tell Angie," Steph said.

"She's working, there'll be no use bugging her now. We can wait till she gets home. In the mean time, I'm going to see what else I can find about this child." Thomas stood up taking his book and cup with him.

"And what about us?" Steph asked.

"Well, if you're going to continue having make-out sessions in your room, I suggest that you get to work on clearing out more of the spare bedroom," the Watcher said as he left the room.

Stephanie blushed, but she knew that he was right. "Well, Spike shall we?"

When Angie got home that afternoon she was told immediately what was going on.

"So how do I stop this from happening?" Angie asked.

"It says here that vampires and demons mellow out, a month before the child is born, and start migrating to it a day before. So, according to our time, the child should be born in about a week," Thomas told her.

"Which doesn't give us much time. So how do I stop it?" Angie asked.

"If we can find the mother and kill her before giving birth, then it'll stop everything." Thomas looked up at Angie. "Problem is that we don't know where the mother will be hiding."

"Somewhere not to shoddy," Spike said. "Even vampires like comfortable places to stay. And I expect a pregnant one would want one too."

"Right, so, where do you find one of those?" Angie asked.

"I heard that a house was abandoned not too long ago," Stephanie chimed. "According to some people it's haunted or something, so nobody will buy it."

"Great, we'll check there first, and if it's not there we keep trying." The Slayer stood up, looking determined. "Spike, we leave at sun down."

"Can I come?" Stephanie asked standing up and looking at her sister wide-eyed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have the proper training, and if we find her you can be assured that she'll have body guards."

"You always leave me behind."

"And for good reason."

"You just want to be alone with Spike. You think you can make a pass at him, when I'm not around."

"This has nothing to do with that."

"Take me with you and I'll believe you. Or is it that you know I'll foil your plans."

"I don't want you to get in the way."

"Ha! You just admitted it."

"Stephanie knock it off. Grow up and act the age you really are."

"I could say the same to you. You're just jealous that I got there first."

"Stop it, this has nothing to do with Spike."

"You're just saying that, you whore."

Angie had a look of utter anger on her face, she raised her had and almost slapped her sister, but Spike stopped her.

"Stop it pet," Spike said.

"You, I can't believe you. Fine I'll go by myself, and I won't come back. You two can make out all you want in that bed cause I'm not coming back." She walked to the doorway of the living room. "The world doesn't revolve around you, ya know."

"And it doesn't revolve around you," Stephanie retorted.

"You have a lot of nerve, coming here and acting like you own the place. Well I have news for you, this is _my_ house, and if I wanted you to, you would be long gone. Just keep that in mind next time you want to call me a whore." She wheeled around and stormed once again, out of the house.

The three still in the kitchen looked at each other. And finally Thomas walked out of the house to follow his Slayer.

"Angie wait," he called.

"Where does she get off calling me that? Huh, where?" Angie half-yelled. "I just, I want to kill her sometimes."

"She had no place to say that. And you're right," Thomas said. "She does have a lot of nerve, but I think she's more afraid than anything."

Angie stopped and turned to look at her Watcher. "Why would she be afraid?"

"Angie, look at you, and look at her. She knows as well as the rest of us that Spike should be more attracted to you, you're strong, and that's something that Spike likes. She's afraid of loosing him, and most of all she's afraid of loosing him to you, her sister."

"I don't care if she's afraid or not, you know, I told her to stay for her own safety, but after that, I should let her come with me, just so she can get killed."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, don't I?"

"You need to go back and talk to her."

"Thomas, no offense, but you're my Watcher, you tell me about all the creepy mojo, not my father."

"You're right." Thomas looked at her for a while. "Where will you go?"

Angie thought for a moment, then with an evil smirk said. "Nowhere, she can be the one to leave this time." And she ran as fast as she could back to her house. "Stephanie!" Angie yelled once inside the house.

"What?" Stephanie asked, sounding thoroughly annoyed. "I thought you left already."

"I did, but I came back." She walked up to her twin and stared at her menacingly, "I want you out, gone, away, anywhere but here. This is _my_ house, and there's no reason _I_ should leave it. You've overstayed your welcome, so now it's time to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Stephanie protested.

"Really? Well, you can go of your own will, or I can force you to go. Take your pick, but I'm sure the second one won't be nearly as pretty as the first."

Stephanie glared at the Slayer for a couple of seconds then said, "Just let me get a couple things, then I'll leave."

"No, you go now. You take nothing with you, out." She pointed toward the door. "You have five seconds before I explode."

"You know what? I wish I had never come here."

"Good, now GO."

Stephanie glared again at her sister and stormed out of the house.

Angie stood in the front room, still angry at the world, and soon decided that she would let out her built up energy in the basement. So she walked down.

"Steph, love, is that you?" Spike asked from the basement.

"She's gone," Angie said, stopping at the last stair.

"When will she be back?" Spike asked.

"She's not coming back," Angie said walking up to her punching bag and punching it uncontrollably.

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" Spike asked walking up to the Slayer and grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me Spike," Angie demanded.

"Where did she go?" The vampire asked angrily.

"I made her leave."

"You what?"

"I made her leave, this is my house. Now let go of me."

"Not until you agree to let her back."

"What's the matter Spike, you don't think your girl can take care of herself? Oh, wait, she can't, can she? What a shame. Now let go."

"Let her back."

"Let me go."

"Not until..."

Angie grew impatient and punched Spike in the face sending him to the floor. "I let her back, I know."

"She didn't mean what she said," Spike said getting to his feet.

"She seemed to mean it to me." She punched her bag again.

Spike grabbed her arm again. "She's hot-headed."

"A lot like you huh?" She punched at the vampire again, who ducked and grabbed her other arm. Angie glared. "What's the matter Spike, afraid that I might hurt you?"

"You can't hurt me," Spike retorted.

"Care to bet on that?" Angie smiled and kneed him right in the chest, causing him to release her. She then kicked him and sent him into the wall. Spike smiled.

"That didn't hurt," he said attacking her.

"Well perhaps a stake to the heart will." Angie flipped over the vamp and grabbed an extra stake off the bench. "C'mon Spike, or are you too scared?"

The two fought for at least an hour, and they only stopped when Angie had finally brought Spike to the ground, the stake inches from his heart.

"You loose," she said.

"Go ahead Slayer, kill me," Spike offered.

"You're too much of an asset to me. I need your help." Angie sighed and attempted to get up, but much to her surprise, Spike pulled her down into a kiss.

She was much to surprised to say anything at first, but once she realized what was going on, she pulled away.

"Is that all you've got love?" Spike asked looking up at her.

"You perv," Angie said jumping to her feet. "You're just out to see who you get first. You're disgusting. Yesterday you were making out with my sister, and now you're after me. Well guess what Spike, I don't play that way."

"Sorry, love. But you know I like it rough," Spike said sitting up.

"Then find yourself another girl." She stormed up the stairs, and slammed the door shut behind her. "Thomas?" The Slayer called out, trying to locate her Watcher.

"I'm outside," came Thomas' voice.

Angie walked outside, and on the steps sat Thomas, and Stephanie. She gave an exasperated sigh, and rolling her eyes turned to walk back inside.

"Angie wait!" Stephanie's soft voice said.

"I'm not in much of a mood to talk to you at the moment," Angie said, still facing the door.

"I know, and you have every right not to. But I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I really didn't mean what I said. It's just," she let out a deep breath. "When I'm not allowed to come with you, I feel so obsolete, like it doesn't really matter if I'm here or not. You have every reason to kick me out, but I've no where to go. I don't know anyone outside of this house."

The Slayer turned and looked at her sibling once again. "You can come back, but you're not staying in my room anymore, so you need to get your bed set up in the other room, as soon as possible."

"I understand that." Stephanie stood up. "Thank you, and I'm sorry." She hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry too. But please don't do that again," Angie said.

"I promise."

Angie looked at her sister. "Just try to stay away from Spike for a while."

"Okay."

Later that night, Spike and Angie inspected the designated house, but the mother wasn't there. However, they found another band of vamps that were easily dusted. And as they continued to search, they had no luck locating the mother.

This continued for the next five days, and had no luck.

"Where could they be?" Angie asked frustrated, the night of the fifth day. "We have two more days, and if we don't find her before then, the child will be born."

"Take a deep breath," Thomas said. "Where haven't you looked?"

"We haven't taken a gander at the old warehouses," Spike pointed out.

"But those aren't very comfortable," Angie said.

"You can make them to be," Spike said.

"Okay, we'll look there tonight, but I sure hope we find her. This is crazy." Angie got up and walked to the fridge. And seeing the blood in the fridge she turned and looked at Spike. "How come Spike isn't affected by this?"

"Yeah, that's something I would like to know," Spike said.

"I suppose it's because Spike has a soul," Thomas answered. "The demons don't get the power you see, but their power is drained to give to the child. Therefore, because Spike is no longer inhabited by a demon, he isn't affected."

"Makes sense," Angie said pouring her some milk. "I guess."

"You'd best get to bed." Thomas noticed the time. "If you do manage to find the mother tomorrow, you'll need all your strength."

Angie yawned. "Yeah, I s'pose you're right." She put her glass in the sink, and walked up the stairs. "Good night."

"Night," Spike answered.

"Good night Angie," Thomas called. "I'm off to bed as well."

"Night," Spike told him.

"See you in the morning Spike," Thomas said walking out of the kitchen.

The next night was a dud, neither Angie nor Spike found anything. But the next night, the night of the birth, was a hit.

Angie and Spike stood in front of a large abandoned building.

"This had to be it, we've looked everywhere else," Angie sighed.

"Let's go," Spike said.

Angie nodded and walked slowly into the building. And there, sure enough, was a congregation of vampires, all huddled around one woman. She was blonde, and she seemed rather tall, but as she was lying on the floor, the Slayer couldn't tell.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Slayer and her pet vamp to spoil our fun," A female voice said from behind them.

Angie whirled around, and faced an average height, black haired vampire. "Darn, and I was hopping to get in on the fun." She kicked at the girl and sent her flying to the ground. "Oh, but this is fun."

At this, all the other vampires came rushing at Angie. Most of them forgetting, Angie supposed, that they were weaker than her and no longer equal in strength.

"Love, we've got to finish this fast," Spike said somewhere in a mass of vampires. "I think the dame just went into labor."

"Crap." Angie turned and looked at the female lying on the ground, and sure enough, she looked as though she were about to give birth. "Finish them quick."

They all kept fighting, Angie trying desperately to get to the mother before she gave birth. But there was no such luck. Within half an hour, nearly half the vampires were gone, but now the baby was born. Every vamp that got the chance went to gaze upon the child, and were now coming back, pumped up to get at Angie and Spike.

"Spike cover me, I'm going after her." Angie flipped over the vampire attempting to hit her and went after the baby, but was intercepted by a pumped vampire.

"Get the child out of here," the vampire demanded. "I'll take care of the Slayer."

"Sorry, but you're not on my agenda." Angie kicked the vamp, which grabbed her foot and flipped her to the floor.

"But you're on mine," he said with a toothy grin.

"I guess I have no choice." Angie flipped upward and punched the vamp in the face. He just smiled at her and fought back. Soon other pumped up vamps joined the fight, and Angie was overpowered. "Spike, we need to get out of here," she yelled.

"I agree." His voice traveled through the commotion.

"Sorry, but I've gotta jet," Angie told the vampires around her, she jumped over them and ran for the door, Spike soon joining her. "See you around."

They didn't stop when they got outside, but rather ran the entire length back to the house.

"This...is...not...good," Angie panted once they got back to the house.

"You didn't get the child then?" Thomas asked.

"No, we were attacked before we even got a foot from mommy," Spike said. "They took off with the little bugger."

"They won't go far though," Angie said after a deep breath. "They know that they can over power us."

"What're you going to do?" Steph asked.

"I guess were just going to have to go after the mother and child, and hope that they don't have too many henchmen," Angie said.

"But that's a likely, not. Isn't it?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, that's the problem," Angie said. "And I really don't think that I can take on more than one at a time. They almost got me today."

"Same here," Spike said.

"Well, you're going to have an opportunity to take on one at a time occasionally," Thomas pointed out. "Now that they've got their strength back they're going to go hunting. In their previous state, even the tiniest of girls could've gotten away."

"So that means that I'm going to need to go out again, doesn't it?" Angie asked.

"This would be the night," Thomas admitted.

"Okay, then." She walked to the sink and got herself a glass of water. "Look's like I'm on overtime."

"I'll come with you, love." Spike said. "I don't want you to get into too much trouble without me."

Angie put the glass down and took a deep breath. "Well, let's go then." She walked out the back door, Spike trailing her.

That night they ran into three super pumped vamps, and they only dusted one of them, although it took both of them to dust it. And by the end of the night, both were exhausted.

"I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life," she told Spike as they walked home.

"I've had some long ones, but this is one of the worst," Spike said.

"We're never gonna get all those guys," Angie complained. "I'm afraid that they'll get me first."

"Don't say that, love," Spike said. "You're a great fighter, and if you just believe in yourself, you can do anything."

Angie smiled as they reached the door of the house. "Thank you Spike, that means a lot to me." Spike smiled back and they both walked into the house quietly.

Almost unconsciously, Spike followed Angie up to her room, and they both collapsed on the bed, not even changing, but just flinging off their shoes, and they both fell asleep within minutes.

They slept nearly half the day away, only waking when Thomas walked in. "Angie, Angie wake up."

Angie stirred and opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you, tell you something," Thomas said.

Angie sat up, and looked at the sleeping vampire beside her. She smiled, he always looked most peaceful when he slept, and then walked out of the room with Thomas. "So what's up?"

Thomas looked down, and then met his Slayers eyes, he took a deep breath, then said, "Xander passed away last night."

"What?" Angie asked, not sure she heard him right.

"He died last night, in his sleep, like Buffy did," Thomas told her.

Tears filled Angie's eyes, and her body shook. She didn't say anything, she simply fell to the floor and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Angie, he was old, he's had a full life," Thomas said kneeling down beside her and rubbing her back.

"I know," Angie sobbed quietly through her tears.

"What's all the commotion about?" Spike asked appearing at the doorway, then seeing Angie asked. "What happened?"

Thomas looked up and told Spike the same thing he had just told the now crying Slayer. Spike looked shocked, but no tears escaped his eyes.

"Never liked the bloke much," Spike admitted. "But he always made things interesting."

Angie looked up at Thomas with stained cheeks. "Is Willow okay?"

Thomas looked even more worried. "She died last night too."

More tears spilled over the girl's eye lids. "Both of them?"

"They were found lying next to each other holding hands. I guess they both knew that it was their time. But it was natural, and they were ready, no regrets." Thomas hugged the girl.

"They died at the same time?" Spike asked, almost amazed.

"Well, they said that Xander probably died first, and when Willow went in to talk to him, or something, last night and found him dead, that she laid down beside him, grabbed his hand, and passed away," Thomas explained.

"At least they were together." Angie forced a smile.

"That's looking at the bright side," Spike said, he crouched down and placed his hand on the Slayer's back. "Are you going to be okay?"

Angie looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Spike." She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"It's alright love." Spike tried to comfort her.

"I'm going to miss them so much," she sobbed into his chest.

"So am I, love, so am I." He ran his fingers through her hair, and continued to do so.

"I have some things I have to do," Thomas said getting to his feet. "I'll be back in a little while."

Spike nodded and continued to comfort the Slayer. They sat in the hall for the next twenty minutes, until Angie finally fell asleep. The vampire picked her up and placed her on the bed in her room.

He sat next to her and watched her sleep. He'd done this before, but this time there was something more in his gaze, concern, curiosity, and caring. There was a slight knock on the door and Stephanie walked in.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked walking over to the bed.

"She's strong," Spike said, not taking his eyes of the Slayer.

Stephanie looked from her sister to the vampire. "She's been through so much," she whispered. "I wonder how she does it. I know I wouldn't be able to handle it if I were her."

"She's a Slayer," Spike simply answered. "She's made to be strong."

"But that's only physically, not mentally, or emotionally," Stephanie disagreed.

"That's true, but every Slayer that I've known has had their own problems, and each one has overcome them." Spike brushed some hair out of Angie's face. "I think it is part of the package."

Stephanie didn't say anything; she simply stared at the vampire in front of her. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Spike was taken aback by the question, but a smile came across his face, and the look in his eyes answered the question.

"I should've figured that you were only with me because I looked like her. You were afraid to be in love with her, so you made yourself think you liked me instead." Stephanie smiled. "Thing is, I knew it, and I still let you do it."

Spike looked up at the girl. "Sorry, pet."

"It's alright, it takes two to tango," Stephanie said. "I always knew that you liked her. I can pick up on those kinds of things."

"Then why haven't you picked up on the fact that Thomas has the hots for you?" Spike asked.

"Thomas?"

Spike nodded.

Stephanie blushed. "He likes me?"

"And you like him."

"Well, I kinda do."

Spike stared at her, as if to say, then-what-are-you-waiting-for?

Stephanie giggled and stood up. "I'll see you later Spike." She walked out of the room.

Two days later the funeral was held, and they were both placed in the ground next to Buffy. Angie watched, tears streaming down her face, as they were lowered into the ground, and dirt began to cover their coffins. She walked home extremely slow after that, contemplating everything they had ever told her. She remembered the good times she'd had with them, and to her it seemed like she had just buried her family.

When she got home, she found a small box full of things that she had gotten from the two. She walked over to it and sat on the bed, pulling out the contents one by one. A picture of Xander, Willow, and Buffy their freshman year, a necklace, a picture of her (Angie) and Xander, a picture of the whole Scooby gang, and most peculiar of all, a wooden stake. She picked this up, just as there was a knock on her door.

Spike tentatively opened the door and stuck his head in. "Are you alright, love?"

Angie didn't answer; she just continued to look at the stake in her hand.

"What you got there?" He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He stopped in front of her and his eyes got wide as he saw the object in his hands.

"Why would he give me a stake?" Angie asked more to herself, than Spike.

"Examine it closely," Spike said, sitting down next to her.

Angie examined the piece of wood carefully, and found, on the top, that it had a cut down the middle, but it didn't go all the way down the stick. She fingered the line, and soon pushed down on both the sides. She gasped, and more tears fell down her face, her right hand held on to it, while her left traveled up to her lips, a pressed against them.

There, starring back at her, was a beautiful diamond ring. She continued to cry silently as she stared at the object.

"He was going to propose after you had the baby," Spike said quietly. "I can't believe he kept it so long."

Angie said nothing, but continued to cry. Spike took the stake from her, and removed the ring. When he took her left hand away from her face, and placed the ring on it, Angie began crying even harder. She leaned over and laid her head on Spike's shoulder.

"He really loved me, didn't he?" She asked.

"He did," Spike answered.

"And I hurt him really bad," Angie said. "I left him."

"He understood that you needed to come home," Spike said. "He knew that it was best for you to come back to your own time."

"It's not fair Spike," Angie sobbed. "He loved me, and I left him."

Spike laid his head against the Slayers. "But I love you too."

Angie lifted her head and stared at the vampire. "You love me?"

Spike nodded slightly. "I have for a long time. It hurts me to see you like this, all I want is for you to be happy. I want the strong you back, the one that was willing to fight for mankind. The one that would smile, and laugh. I want the Angie that isn't afraid to fall in love. Because I promise, I won't hurt you."

Angie smiled though tears still streamed down her face. "I'm sorry Spike." She wiped away her tears. "I promise I'll try."

Spike smiled. "I love you."

"Oh, Spike, I ca." But she was cut off as Spike kissed her.

And so Angie brightened up, and she and Spike became an item, as did Thomas and Stephanie. But regardless of the happiness that filled the house, concern still lurked nearby. Angie and Spike had not been able to get to the miracle vampire child, and the mortality rate in Sunnydale was increasing.

Angie had become so concerned, she had even quit her job, and started looking for, finding, and occasionally killing, vampires during the day. The thing was, they still couldn't get to the child. They knew exactly where he was, but there were so many guards around, that they knew if they went into the building, they'd surely be killed. So they continued to fight the super-vamps, killing as many as they could.

"This is getting tedious," Angie said one night, as she and Spike were patrolling.

"I know what you mean, love," Spike said with a yawn. "Even the tough guys aren't that tough anymore."

"No kidding," Angie agreed.

"There, there, little one, don't cry," A woman's voice said quietly. "I know that those mean men scare you."

"Did you hear that?" Angie asked.

"Sure did." Spike smiled.

"With those nasty old guards, and reckless vampires, we never get any time alone. 'If you go out the Slayer will get you' they say 'you should stay inside'," she mimicked, rocking her baby.

"You should've listened to them," Angie said coming out from behind the tree she was hiding behind.

The mother jumped. "Slayer," she hissed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you really shouldn't take your baby out at night," Angie said walking toward her. "It's dangerous."

"Stay away," she warned. "Or I'll kill you."

"And how are you going to do that with a baby in your arms?" Spike asked from the opposite side of Angie.

The woman hissed and showed her true form. "I'll protect my baby even if I have to die."

"If you die how are you going to protect him?" Angie asked.

The mother lashed out and Angie, growling she kicked the Slayer in the stomach and sent her to the ground. Angie jumped back up, and assaulted the woman. They only fought for a few minutes and soon Angie was towering over the shaking mother.

"Say good-bye to your baby," Angie said raising the stake, but before it penetrated, Angie was tackled. Another vampire had shown up.

"Run, you stupid girl," the new vampire told the mother.

"Spike, get her!" Angie yelled as she pushed the vampire off her.

Spike went after the mother and baby, as Angie fought the vampire who had interrupted. He soon over came the mother, and grabbed the baby out of her hands.

"NO!" the mother screamed.

"Don't move," Spike yelled as he pulled out a stake.

"Don't hurt him," the mother pleaded.

"Get away from the Slayer," Spike said to the vampire in front of Angie.

The vampire did as he was told, and took a couple steps away from Angie.

"Please, don't hurt him," the mother begged.

"Tia, you stupid woman," barked the vampire.

"Shut up," Tia yelled back.

"Both of you shut up," Spike shouted. "Say good bye to your babe." He plunged the stake into the child's heart, and it exploded into dust.

"DAREN!" Tia screamed as she rushed at Spike. The other vampire also headed for Spike.

Angie let the vampire she had previously been fighting take a few steps, then threw a stake, and hit him square in the back. He cussed, and turned to dust.

Tia fought with Spike for a few moments, but was crying so hard that Spike soon dusted her too.

"It's really kind of sad that we had to kill her baby." Angie said when Spike walked up to her.

"Yeah, but what can you do, when it'd grow up to destroy the world?" Spike asked, as he slid his hand into Angie's.

"Let's go home Spike," Angie said. Spike nodded and they walked home.

When they got there, they told Thomas and Stephanie the whole story.

"So that means that the vamps should go back to normal strength, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, according to the book, after the child is killed, it will take a week for the effects to wear off," Thomas recalled.

"Okay, so I can finally get revenge, and storm that building in a week?" Angie asked anxiously.

"That's correct," Thomas said.

"YES!" Angie cheered.

"In the meantime, love, what do you say we go to bed?" Spike asked, yawning.

"You're not tired, you've just been bored for too long," Angie told Spike. "But I am going to go to bed. Good-night everyone."

The week passed and Angie was reckless the whole time. Always down in the basement attacking the bag, or outside running around, never stopping, excitement pumping through her veins.

"Darkness," Angie said excitedly. "Finally I can get my revenge."

"It's only 7:00," Thomas said.

"Yeah, but the sun is down," Angie pointed out.

"Where's Spike?" Stephanie asked.

"He went to get some blood from the butcher," Angie said.

"Don't you think you should wait for him?" Thomas asked.

"No, I think I can handle it myself." Angie grabbed her coat and some extra stakes. "It's time for revenge."

"Angie, I think you ought to wait for Spike," Thomas called to her.

"I'm the Slayer, have a little faith, will ya," Angie said opening the front door. "Tell Spike I've gone, and to meet me there. I'm gonna patrol for an hour, then I'm going."

"Angie wait..." Thomas called, but the door was closed.

Spike walked through the door with a large paper bag in his hand. "I'm back," he said.

"Spike, you've got to hurry and get to Angie," Thomas said taking the bag from him.

"Why, what's wrong?" Spike asked, worry flooding his face.

"She took off," Thomas said.

"It's the seventh day since we killed the kid though," Spike commented.

"Yeah, but I just found something I think is really important," Thomas replied. "The curse lifts at 9:00 on the seventh day, not at midnight, like we originally thought."

"She went to the building on the outskirts of town right?" Spike asked quickly.

"Yes, now go," Thomas said urgently.

Spike grabbed some extra stakes from Angie's room, and ran out the door. It was 7:55.

Angie walked to the outskirts of town reaching the building at exactly eight. She opened the door and walked into the building. And she was soon engaged in battle.

Spike arrived at the building ten minutes after Angie, and found her deep in battle. There were about twenty vampires there, when Spike arrived. And he too was soon deep in battle.

The numbers of the vampires diminished as they fought, and for a while Spike had thought that Thomas was wrong. And soon only about five vampires were left. But before they were all killed more vampires showed up, almost like someone had called for reinforcements.

"This is crazy," Angie said when the others entered the room. There was only about ten of them, but they were all Super-pumped, and Angie was starting to get tired. "I thought they were supposed to be back to normal."

"They don't loose their powers till nine," Spike told the Slayer.

"Then we only have." She looked at her watch. "Twenty minutes left."

"Keep fighting," Spike called.

"I'm getting tired Spike, I don't know how long I can take this," Angie said.

"Stay strong," Spike called, as he dusted a vampire.

They fought for another 15 minutes, and all, but two, vampires were gone. They fought hard, but somehow one of them got a hold of a knife. He and Angie were even, she with her stake and he with his knife. But he was still stronger than her, and he was very experienced.

Angie was really tired now, though she still fought as hard as she could. But with one hard kick she was thrown into the wall and she couldn't get up. He walked up to her, laughed, and plunged his knife right into her heart, then her stomach. She cried out in pain, and he threw her to the ground.

"Bye-bye, Slayer," he said stabbing her again, but in the back this time.

"Angie!" Spike yelled as the vampire in front of him exploded into dust. He lunged forward, and quickly stabbed the unaware vampire in the back, causing him to explode too.

Spike ran to Angie, and turned her onto her back carefully. "Angie, you're going to be okay, I'm gonna run you to the hospital, just hold on a while." He started to pick her up.

"Spike, don't," Angie said. "I'm so tired Spike."

"No, don't give up, love. Just hold on, we can get you better," Spike said.

Angie shook her head. "I'm sorry Spike."

"For what?"

"That I wasn't strong enough."

"Just let me take you to the hospital."

"No." She cringed in pain. "Tell Thomas thank you for me," Angie said weakly.

"No, don't say your good byes," Spike said, almost-angry.

Angie cringed again. "Tell Stephanie I love her, and Meg too." She coughed up some blood. "And tell the lady's at the orphanage that I'm sorry I never visited them, okay." Tears were rolling down her face, mixing with the blood that was all around her.

Spike thought frantically. "Here, drink my blood," he said offering her his wounded and bleeding hand. "I'll suck the rest of yours and you can rise again."

"No, Spike," Angie protested even more weakly than before.

"I don't want to loose you," Spike said, tears now streaming down his face.

"I love you Spike," Angie whispered, and she cringed again, and coughed more blood.

"I love you too." The vampire leaned down and kissed the dying Slayer tenderly. When he parted she smiled faintly, and her head fell.

"No!" Spike screamed. "Angie wake up! Wake up damn it, you can't die on me." He leaned over her body, and through the corner of his eye, saw Angie's watch, which now said, 9:00.

END

Okay, not a very happy ending, but this is it. I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
